Under Pressure
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: Being a second generation Superstar adds enough pressure as it is. But when your predecessors are the great Triple H and Shawn Michaels, it is almost certain that there will be a few bumps in the road headed to stardom. But when it all truly comes down to it, how much pressure is too much to handle?
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

o-o-o

_The young, curly-haired, brunette girl looked wide-eyed up at her sister, the slimmest of concern on the brink of her vision._

"_You'll get a owie."_

_Pushing back her similarly brown, curly mess, the older girl glanced down at the couch cushion that graced the floor from where she stood on the soft, black and gray armchair, before adjusting her vision back to younger girl._

"_I will not," she huffed, "I've been practicing, watch!"_

_Taking the deepest of breaths, the brave seven year old then leaned forward, arching her back, and began swinging her arms to gain all the momentum she possibly could. As her world began to slow and the image of herself landing a picture-perfect backflip settled nicely into the back of her mind, the front door to the house suddenly burst open, causing both girls to shoot their sight up to where their father stood._

_And Hunter gasped in shock._

"_Aurora!" he yelped, dropping his briefcase and suit jacket at his feet, "Baby, what are you doing?"_

"_A lionsault," she answered simply as Hunter hoisted her up from the couch and into his arms._

"_She's Layla, Daddy," Murphy happily replied from her spot on the floor._

_Glimpsing down at his second-born, Hunter then spied the couch cushion placed perfectly on the ground. He sighed, placing Aurora back down on the floor, "Where's Mummy?"_

"_She's giving Vaughn a bath," Aurora replied innocently._

_Heaving another deep breath, Hunter wracked his fingers back through his long, blonde ponytail. As he continued to switch between the two pairs of deep brown eyes that were gawking up at him with all the virtue in the world, Hunter simply smiled at Murphy before kneeling down to Aurora's level, taking a firm grip on her shoulder._

"_Princess, you can't keep trying to pull off moves like that, okay? You're going to end up seriously hurting yourself one day."_

_Frowning in the upmost dissatisfaction, Aurora groaned in annoyance and darted her vision to the floor._

"_You're not a Diva like Layla, or any of the girls on T.V."_

_Immediately after hearing her father's words, the young, daring girl allowed her eyes to meet Hunter's again. Folding her arms against her chest in the most powerful of protests, Aurora stubbornly stuck her bottom lip out,_

"_Not yet I'm not."_

o-o-o

**Chapter One - Like Father, Like Daughter.  
**

**August – Twelve Years Later;**

Sweat was pouring down her forehead. Every muscle, joint and bone in her body was aching beyond all belief. Her heart was racing, sending blood through her body at a million miles an hour. But even so, amongst each of these factors, she continued to push on. Bouncing between the ropes, back and forth, back and forth. Laying herself out on the canvas. And finally, propelling herself off the second turnbuckle, backflipping into a pin-point accurate lionsault.

As she stood upright once more, Aurora flicked her long, brown hair out of her face and began panting in pure exhaustion. Despite the pain that she could feel coursing through her body, as well as the fact that she was still trying to catch her breath, the young woman smiled with the most amazing pride in herself. Reaching over for the towel that hung over the top rope, Aurora wiped her face and draped it over her shoulders, taking a deep breath as she looked around the room that held the ring she stood in.

It certainly was no extravagant, jaw-dropping arena. No, where the eldest Levesque found herself was the largest and most prestigious gym in all of Stamford, Connecticut, which, of course, was owned by World Wrestling Entertainment. Along with the secure, unyielding squared circle, the gym also contained every single piece of necessary and professional equipment that any wrestler could ever dream of having access to. It was all absolutely perfect. And even better than all of that, Aurora had the entire place to herself. Or, so she thought.

"Getting better every day, princess."

Jumping in surprise, Aurora suddenly spun around and smiled with the purest of ecstasy.

The utter girth and authority of her father was enough to give anyone the sensation of goosebumps from being in his presence, not to mention the fact that, quite plainly, he was The Game – one of the most successful men to compete in any wrestling ring on any wrestling brand. His list of accolades demanded awe and respect. Although, underneath all of that, to Aurora, Hunter was much more than The Cerebral Assassin. He was simply her dad. And the most wonderful dad ever, at that.

"Dad!" Aurora cried, "You scared me!"

Giggling to himself like the big kid he still was, Hunter then hoisted himself up onto the ring apron and climbed through the ropes, "Well, you're scaring me with the way you keep landing flat-footed after that lionsault of yours. You're gonna' buckle your knee one day, sweetheart."

Aurora groaned, "I'm still doing it?"

"It's okay, everything else is perfect," he explained, "You just gotta' concentrate on landing on your toes, okay? A broken toe is way better than a shattered knee. Just try it again."

Shrugging her shoulders, Aurora threw her towel to Hunter before marching across to the opposite corner of the ring. Gawking sharply at the turnbuckles in front of her, Aurora closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She envisioned herself running up and springing back off the second buckle, flying gracefully through the air before landing steadily on her _toes_, not flat-footed. Her dad had always told her to do this – to take a moment. Relax, and picture yourself completing the movement before diving straight into it. And, just like always, as Aurora raced across the canvas and thrust herself back off the turnbuckle, flawlessly landing on her toes, the technique went off without a hitch.

Squealing in excitement, Aurora twirled back around to face Hunter, "I did it!"

"I told you! You're a natural," Hunter blissfully exclaimed. He stretched his arms out to collect his daughter in a tight hug, when at the last second, he recoiled, crinkling his nose, "Aaaand, you're also a little smelly."

Aurora scoffed, "Lots of sweat means lots of hard work."

Smiling smugly, Aurora watched as Hunter rolled his eyes before he allowed them to fall upon her again. Gazing down at his first-born with all the love and affection in the world, a small frown suddenly crossed his face as he furrowed his brow, quickly causing Aurora to mimic his expression.

"What is it?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Sighing to himself in deep uncertainty, Hunter slicked his fingers through his slightly graying ponytail. He scratched the bald spot on his head as a thousand different thoughts began to drift through his mind. He had just said it himself – Aurora was a natural. She was almost guaranteed to make something of herself in the business one day, and not just because of her obvious connections, but because of her clear, strong talent and dedication. But at the end of the day, she was still his little girl whom he was incredibly close with, and had been since the day she was born. And Hunter still worried about her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Aurora's expression dropped, "Dad. We've spoken about this. A lot. Of course I'm ready."

"I know we have, princess," Hunter countered as he watched Aurora stomp out of the ring in annoyance, "You're just so young."

"I'm nineteen at the end of the month," she argued, spinning back around on her heels.

Jumping out of the ring himself, Hunter strolled over to where Aurora stood in the middle of the room, "You don't have any clue how young an age that is to be starting out, do you?"

Aurora sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "I've been training since I was eleven. And we had a deal! If I could juggle intense training with the FCW Divas as well as completing my senior year, then I could have an instant start on RAW. And in case you've forgotten, I topped two of my classes. I've got near perfect grades to fall back on and use to get into any college I want if this doesn't work out, Dad."

"I know," Hunter spoke softly, "I know."

"So?" she went on, "What's the big deal? You're gonna' be there with me every step of the way, and you know this is everything I've always wanted."

By this point, Hunter had fallen to silence.

Everything that Aurora was saying was piercing at his core. Her imploring vision was striking the strongest of cords within his heart. Of course he didn't want to disappoint her, or go back on the deal that the two had made when she finished the eleventh grade. But that didn't mean that there wasn't a sharp, stabbing feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him anxious for his daughter and her physical safety, not to mention the mental toll that working for the WWE had the capabilities to take out on some people. However, looking past all of that, when it came straight down to it, Aurora was Hunter's princess, and until something more certified and serious told him otherwise, his princess would always get what she wanted.

"You know I'm gonna' be watching over you like a hawk."

Hunter immediately flinched as within about half a second, Aurora squealed once more and leapt gleefully into her father's arms, "Everything is going be absolutely fine, Daddy, I promise!"

"Yeah, okay, princess," Hunter quickly spat, trying to avoid the stench his daughter's body odour, "But, you know, everything will be even more fine if you go and hit the showers."

Gasping in mock offence, Aurora released Hunter and playfully shoved him away before raising her hand to her head in a sarcastic salute, "You got it, Boss Man!"

Hunter chuckled to himself and shook his head as he watched Aurora excitedly grab her bag and skip over towards the gym's shower amenities, "Just make it quick!" he called to her, "Mum's cooking a big dinner – one of the last home cooked meals you'll get before we hit the road!"

"You got it!"

As the sound of Aurora's voice echoed throughout the empty gym, so too did the slamming of the big swinging doors that led to the showers. And then, Hunter was left alone with his irritating, nagging thoughts.

The Game shuddered slightly at the thought of being Aurora's boss. It was hard enough being the father of a teenage girl. Incredibly hard, actually, considering he was still in the process of doing it twice more. And at this point, he wasn't even sure yet as to whether he would try and completely distance the two titles from one another and treat Aurora like every other Diva and Superstar in the WWE, or alternatively, if he would protect her and keep a close eye on her like he had always done as her dad. The whole situation was exceedingly confusing, not to mention one of the most daunting prospects he had ever succumb to in his life.

Deep down, once he had eliminated all other contributing factors he could possibly think of, Hunter just hoped that Aurora would be happy and okay.

* * *

**Hello all you wonderful people who happen to read this chapter. :)**

**I've had this idea for a while now, and am soo stoked to finally be jumping into it! Plus, I'm absolutely obsessed with Hunter ;) What did we all think? Is H worrying too much, and how is Aurora going to go once she becomes a Diva?**

**Please keep up with this one guys, I promise I have plenty of awesome and unexpected idea, twists and turns still to come! :D Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Till next time,**

**Reneyyyyyyyy x**


	2. Family Matters

o-o-o

**Chapter Two - Family Matters.  
**

Stephanie pulled her long, brown hair back into a tight ponytail as she leant over the dining table to serve dinner to her family. Hunter intently looked on, eyeing his wife up and down, gazing in awe at each and every one of the exquisite features of her body.

The years had been incredibly kind to her. Even with the added stress of becoming the Chief Executive Officer of the WWE after Vince's age eventually forced him to step down, her bright, blue eyes still twinkled just as much as the day he had met her – her delicate lips still as full and inviting as ever. Her toned, slim and sexy body was that of a young woman in her twenties, chiselled to absolute, feminine perfection. To think what lay beneath her dress made Hunter quiver with the most adrenalin filled excitement...

"Gravy, Dad?"

Rapidly snapping out of his trance, Hunter whipped his head around, wide-eyed, and gawked at his second-born, "Huh?"

"Do you want gravy with your dinner?" Murphy repeated, holding the float out for Hunter to take from her.

Hunter felt his cheeks turn the palest shade of red as he noticed Stephanie giggling quietly to herself out of the corner of his eye. Awkwardly clearing his throat, Hunter then re-focused his attention on Murphy, "Sure. Thanks, angel."

As she handed the gravy float to her father, Murphy flicked her vision between both of her parents, shaking her head, "You guys are so weird."

The seventeen year old middle Levesque daughter was near enough the spitting image of Stephanie. Her wavy, chocolate-brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and shielded away her strongly set jaw-line. The only quality that she had taken of Hunter's was his trade-mark, deep, brown eyes. But that was good enough for him, not that it particularly mattered, anyway. There wasn't a minute that passed by where he didn't think about how beautiful his angel Murphy was, as well as his princess and his baby, Aurora and Vaughn.

"Where's Aurora?" the youngest Levesque cut in, "Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

While Aurora and Murphy shared many of their physical features with their mother and each other, the fifteen year old baby Levesque stood out slightly from her sisters. Vaughn's hair was a much darker shade of brown and sat in a jagged cut at her shoulders. Not only had she, too, been blessed with her father's eyes, but she had also been slimly blighted by having a slight resemblance to the accursed Levesque nose that had caused Hunter so much torment over the years. However, apart from just that, Vaughn did look a lot like her father, which Hunter admittedly took the faintest of pride in. Then again, it was quite difficult for him to ever not be proud of his three daughters.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

The second that her family heard her voice echoing from the front door into the dining room, Hunter, Stephanie and the two girls instantly snapped their heads up to see Aurora race into the room, dumping her gym bag in the middle of the floor before collapsing into her seat next to Murphy.

"Well, it's nice to see that our little Diva decided to join us this evening," Stephanie spoke in sarcasm, dishing out Aurora's food on her plate, after kissing her eldest daughter gently on the forehead.

"Oh, please, Mum," Vaughn playfully sniped.

"Yeah," Murphy joined in, "Aurora's always been a diva – she doesn't need the title to prove it."

Aurora rolled her eyes at her sisters, "Ha ha," she quipped, "You won't be saying that when I'm halfway across the country having the time of my life as Divas' Champion."

"Whoa," Stephanie suddenly spoke, "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, sweetheart."

Nodding his head in agreement, Hunter took the tray of food from Stephanie, allowing her to sit down beside him, before he turned to face Aurora, "Mum's right, princess. The road to success is long, strenuous and extremely challenging. You can't expect everything to fall straight into your lap."

"I know," she conceited, pushing around her food with her fork, "I'm just way too excited is all."

Falling to a brief silence, Aurora allowed a small smile to cross her face at the thought of all of her adventures to come – the adventures she would take with her father. Her eventual journey to the Divas' Championship. However, almost as swiftly as the thought had emerged to her, she soon shook her head, erasing all imaginative images, "Anyway," she went on, facing Murphy, "Enough about me, I feel like I'm not going to see you guys forever!"

Murphy shrugged her shoulders, inclusively gazing over to Vaughn, "You're probably not going to miss much."

Aurora chuckled, "That's an understatement! I'm going to miss out on Vaughnie's first day of high school!"

Glancing up, her mouth half full of food, Vaughn frowned, "Like that's a big deal."

"Of course it is!" Aurora prolonged, "But at least you'll have Murph there in case anything goes wrong or anyone gives you any trouble."

"Aurora!" Stephanie cut in, "Don't put ideas like that in her head."

"I'll be fine, Mum. Really," Vaughn spoke with assurance.

Looking up from his plate that was already three-quarters empty, Hunter snorted to himself, "And if all else fails, you just let everyone know who your daddy is, baby."

Almost instantly, Aurora and Murphy exchanged an amused glance, "Like that time when Aurora and I were in elementary school, Dad?"

Stephanie groaned, "Oh, do we have to mention this story again?"

"Yes!" came the immediate reply from all three girls.

Stephanie continued to cringe as Hunter laughed proudly to himself and Vaughn shot her vision back and forth between her two older sisters, "I'm not sure if I've heard this one?"

"I was in grade three, and Murph was in grade one," Aurora began, almost choking on her food from laughter, "There was this boy in the grade above me who always bullied me, and then eventually moved onto Murphy when he found out we were sisters. Anyway, the teachers finally caught on, or whatever, and called Dad and this boy's dad into a meeting – "

"But, turns out," Murphy over took, "that this other dad was a phenomenally huge fan of Dad's!"

Vaughn's jaw dropped, "No way!"

Looking over to her father, Aurora finally burst into an uncanny array of chuckles, "You should've heard the guy! 'Uhh, ohh, wow! Triple H! Uh, Hunter, can I call ya' Hunter? Oh my God, I'm such a big fan, blah blah blah!'"

By that point, even Stephanie had allowed the most diminutive of delighted smiles to creep across her face, "Now, tell your daughter what you said to the guy, Paul?" she finally interjected, standing up to collect the now empty dinner plates.

Focusing on the imploring vision that his youngest daughter was casting through him, Hunter turned to Vaughn, chuckling through his grin, "I said to him, 'Call me what you want, but if your son wants to go bullying and beating up little girls, there's a brand called Impact Wrestling for that'."

Within a micro-second, the entire dining table had exploded into a collection of hilarity ensued cackles, snorts and screeches. Vaughn's eyes began to water as Aurora and Murphy hi-fived at the distinct memory, while Hunter copped a teasing clip over the ear from Stephanie. It was moments like these that simply made him realise how much he loved and adored his family.

"So, long story short," he abruptly continued, re-facing Vaughn, "If you have problems of any kind, baby, I'll be able to sort 'em out."

"Well, thank God for that!" Vaughn spoke, wiping her eyes as she rolled them in cynicism.

Hunter's vision narrowed, "What's with the sarcasm? I may be getting on a bit, but I can still whoop butt when necessary."

"Sure you can, Dad. Sure you can." Giggling at the appalled expression on her father's face, Vaughn then stood up and gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek, "And on that note, I'm going upstairs to have a shower. Thanks for dinner, Mum."

"Come down and say goodnight before you go to sleep, sweetie," Stephanie replied, placing the dirty crockery in the sink as she shot Hunter an expression of artificial sympathy.

"I haven't lost my touch, or anything, right?" Hunter then asked with a frown.

"Of course not!" Aurora assured him, jumping out of her chair, "Besides, I'm still counting on the fact that I'm gonna' get a mixed tag team match with you one day."

The second that those few words had left his daughter's mouth, Hunter's eyes lit up like fireworks. It had certainly been a long time since he had stepped foot into a WWE ring, what with both his age, as well as his primary job of still being the Chief Operating Officer of the company's general day-to-day runnings. The ring rust that was sure to be dwelling within him would be overwhelmingly colossal. But to hear his daughter say to him, despite all of those factors, that she wanted to tag with him simply made his heart swell with the most pure happiness and pride.

"Well," Murphy abruptly cut in, derailing Hunter's train of thought, "while you're busy beating up freshmen and bouncing your butt around the ring with Aurora, I'll settle for my wonderful, amazing boyfriend to watch my back."

Within less than a second, Hunter placed his firmly-set scowl upon Murphy, "Jordan? You and that boy have labelled each other now?"

Murphy held her hands up in defence, "We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost three months now. I thought you liked Jordan."

Hunter hesitated, "I don't _dislike_ him – "

"Daddy...!"

"What?" Hunter argued, "All I'm saying is that no boy is good enough for my angel. Or any of you girls, for that matter!"

Mimicking her younger sister's suit, Murphy stood up from her chair and headed towards the staircase, "You worry _way _too much," she called back to Hunter, "I'm going to get ready for bed, too."

Sighing softly to himself, Hunter looked up from his seat as Stephanie placed a delicate kiss on the top of his head, "You gotta' let them grow up some time, darl."

"Yeah, _some time_," Hunter emphasised, "That doesn't mean any time soon."

Rinsing off the final plate and placing it into the dishwasher, Stephanie then sat beside her husband again, smiling at him sweetly, "How about you go and have a shower, too, hm? Try to relax a little bit, you two have a long adventure ahead of you."

Glancing over to Aurora with a grin, Hunter then turned back to Stephanie, placing a gentle peck on her lips, "Sounds perfect." Sharing a second, swift kiss with his gorgeous wife, Hunter whirled his vision back around to Aurora, "Don't run off to bed just yet, either, princess. There's a couple of things I've gotta' go over with you."

Aurora nodded her head with a smile, "Sure thing. I'll wait up for you."

With that said, Hunter then scraped his chair back and stood up, slowly making his way to his and Stephanie's ensuite. Following Aurora with his eyes, The Game watched with a cheeky grin as his eldest daughter then walked over to the freezer and pulled out a large tub of chocolate ice cream.

He chuckled under his breath, "More calories to work off in the gym tomorrow."

"Oh, _so _funny," Aurora sniped with vile sarcasm, "Just for that, you don't get any!"

Holding his hand to his chest in cynical shock, Hunter laughed again as Aurora shoved a huge mouthful of ice cream between her lips, before the two shared a sweet smile with one another and The Game headed off to have a shower.

* * *

Sipping on her succulent white wine as she just finished wiping down the kitchen bench, Stephanie licked her lips, the dazzling taste of the smooth liquid dancing across her tongue. As she sighed in the purest of bliss to herself, Stephanie suddenly jumped as a pair of a firm, yet soft hands placed their warmth upon the chilled skin of her arms.

Heaving a second breath, Stephanie began to spin around, "Paul, you – "

Impulsively coming to a halt in her words, Stephanie bit her lip at the sight of her shirtless husband that stood before her, his long hair hanging down by the side of his face.

If there was anything that could defiantly prove that age was, in fact, just a number, it would without a doubt be Hunter and what was still his picture perfect physique. His slim torso in conjunction with his toned and incredibly muscle-built arms and peks melted together with the tanned and soft nature of his skin, giving Stephanie the most delicate of goosebumps.

Her voice hitched in the back of her throat, "You scared me," she went on.

Hunter smirked playfully, "And how are you feeling now?"

Refusing to answer the question, Stephanie simply blinked, "What's all this in aid of?"

"What?" Hunter joked, "Can't a man walk around his own house without a shirt on?"

Countering the grin, Stephanie licked her lips once more, "Well, if that man looks like you, then sure."

Teasing her with his sensual smile, Hunter tilted his head and leaned in, placing a tender, devoted kiss on Stephanie's lips, brushing them with his tongue ever so slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As their need to release for air eventually over-powered the two, Hunter slowly pulled back from Stephanie, gently rubbing his nose against hers as he did. While the butterflies in her stomach continued to do backflips, Stephanie blinked and allowed her vision to meet her husband's. The unexpected frown that sat clearly upon his face caused her eyes to narrow.

"What is it?"

There was a moment of silence as Hunter nervously wavered, "Do you think they meant it?"

The frown was now apparent amongst Stephanie's features, "Who, baby?"

"Muprhy and Vaughn," Hunter answered with a sigh, "when they said that I, ya' know... don't have it anymore?"

"Oh, Paul," Stephanie sympathised, "Sweetheart, they barely even remember the time when you were in the ring."

"And that kills me, Steph – "

"But that doesn't mean that they don't know exactly how amazingly talented and charismatic you were back then, and still are now."

As The Game allowed his gloomy vision to fall to the floor, Stephanie instantly angled his head back up to face hers, "Paul, you are the most wonderful father in the world," she spoke sweetly, "The girls are absolutely crazy about you, you know they are. Not to mention so incredibly proud."

The faintest of smiles began to re-form on his face, as Hunter then found himself locking lips with his gorgeous bride once more. Pulling back, Stephanie gazed into the depth of his sight with the most imploring love and affection, "And so am I. You just need to unwind a bit, baby."

Exhaling a deep, easy breath, Hunter shook his head, erasing all of the ridiculous ideas that he had allowed to consume his mind. Of course he knew that his daughters were proud of him, and the always would be as long as he was just as proud of them. And besides, he told himself, they were teenagers. Teenagers had always been known to slap on the extra sarcasm and act out when it came to their parents. Hunter knew exactly what that was like. In fact, from time to time, he, himself, still acted like a teenager.

"Well, then," he recommenced, whispering his slow, sexy tone into Stephanie's ear, "are you going to help me unwind, or what?"

Giggling to herself like a school girl, Stephanie breathed in ecstasy as Hunter's lips graced the skin of her neck, kissing and nibbling away as if his life depended on it. The Game sensed each of his muscles relax at the alluring scent of Stephanie's perfume that engulfed his sense of smell as his hands crept around to the small of her back, guiding their way up to the zipper of her dress...

"Ahem?"

Without a single moment of delay, Hunter and Stephanie instantly sprung apart, their mouths agape in surprise to see Aurora standing in the doorway to the kitchen, the cheekiest of smiles sprawled across her face.

"Princess!" Hunter exclaimed, "Uh, do you – "

"Did you want to talk to me now," Aurora cut in with a laugh, "or do you want me to come back in, like, maximum ten minutes?"

Stephanie gasped, "Aurora Rose!" she scolded, playfully snapping her daughter with the kitchen tea towel before picking up her glass of wine and turning on her heels, "I'm going to bed," she announced, blushing with embarrassment.

Aurora smirked again, calling up the hallway, "Dad will meet you in a minute!"

"Aurora, sit down!" Hunter rebuked, the similar feelings of humiliation bubbling in his stomach.

"You're lucky Murph and Vaughnie are asleep," Aurora quipped as she took a seat, "Where's ya' t-shirt, Cassanova?"

"Enough!" Hunter groaned, "Do you want to hear about your first few weeks on the job, or not?"

Immediately dropping all cynical expression from her face, Aurora nodded her head manically, "Um, of course! What's going on?"

Pushing his hair out of his face, Hunter looked down at his daughter, "We've got your theme music ready to go. You've got new gear in four different colours, so you can choose what you wanna' wear each night. You're going to be travelling with me, so we don't need to worry about finding a car for you tag along in – "

"But, what if I – "

" – _or _let you bring your own car," he went on, grinning at the grimace on Aurora's face, "And finally," there was a pause as Hunter walked over to the kitchen bench and rummaged about through all of his and Stephanie's bills and memos, eventually retrieving a large envelope, "we've got your first script."

Aurora's eyes widened as she squealed softy in excitement and took the envelope from her father's hands, ripping it open.

"Now, you're going to spend the first couple of weeks just doing backstage promos with me," Hunter explained, taking the seat opposite his daughter, "so the Universe can learn who you are and get to know you a little bit."

Aurora nodded her head as her eyes continued to scan the script.

"And then, you'll be tagging with a couple of the girls before having your first singles match."

Darting her eyes up from the paper, Aurora swallowed, "Which will be when?"

A devious smile impulsively emerged across Hunter's face as Aurora looked on, frowning in confusion and waiting for her father to speak. Eventually, though after what seemed like a lifetime, Hunter licked his lips, "At the end of the month, at some kind of big party. Ya' know, it's just the Biggest Event of the Summer..."

Aurora's jaw dropped, "SummerSlam?"

Leaning back in his chair, wearing the smuggest expression that he could possible muster, Hunter simply shrugged his shoulders, "Only the best for my little girl."

As another yelp of joy burst from between her lips, Aurora threw her script on the kitchen table and immediately leapt out of her chair, diving into Hunter's arms, "Daddy! I love you so much!"

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Hunter smiled the warmest of smiles as he tightened the grip he held around his daughter, "I love you, too, princess."

While The Game continued to sit there, holding his first-born securely in his arms, another dreadful wave of nervousness hastily washed over him. He thought about what Stephanie had said earlier that evening – he had to let his daughters grow up, and Aurora was already an adult. And while legally that may have been so, in his eyes, she _was _still his little girl.

Hunter forced a deep breath, "Aurora, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at yet another worried comment from her father, Aurora released her arms from around Hunter and smiled at him pleasantly. Was she nervous about being a Diva on RAW? Yes, of course she was. But her emotions of excitement and eagerness were purely able to override the nerves and allow her to focus on both the job at hand, as well as achieving her dreams. And unlike Hunter, she wasn't going to allow any shape or form of negativity to cloud her judgement and destroy her enthusiasm. Honestly, what could even go wrong?

"I'm the King's princess, Dad," she answered strongly, "I was born ready."

* * *

**Beforrrre I start, I must point out that in the first chapter I got Aurora's birthday wrong. Whoopee. I knew that two of the girls were in July and one was in August, but the one in August is Vaughn, not Aurora. So to clarify (not that it even reeeeally matters..) Aurora is already nineteen. Done.**

**Anyway, what did we think here? :) I loved getting to write a scene for the whole family, as well as getting to develop personalities and characteristics for Murphy and Vaughn. How do you all think Aurora is going to handle her first few weeks as a Diva? I've seen that a lot of people have read this story, but haven't been leaving reviews, pleeeease let me know what you guys are thinking and whether you're enjoying this story or not :) I always love hearing from people what they think! Plus they make me feel pretty special :D**

**I'm having so much fun writing this, and I will update as soon as possible! :)**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyy x**


	3. Familiar Faces

o-o-o

**Chapter Three - Familiar Faces.  
**

Looking herself up and down in the floor-length mirror that stood before her, Aurora forced a small smile. She was standing in the Divas' locker room of the T.D. Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, having just picked out her wardrobe for her debut appearance on Monday Night RAW. And she could hardly believe it was even true.

Everything had fallen into place for her, so far, near enough perfectly. The three and half hour drive she had taken from her family home in Greenwich had already created some of the best memories of her career, simply by getting to spend so much time with her dad. The two had belted their lungs out to the radio, stopped at just about every ice cream store they passed along the way, and Hunter has also shared some of his best and, at times, most inappropriate road trip stories he had of his own. It had definitely been a trip that had caused her to lose her mind with laughter and even forget for a short time about all the tough challenges and uneasy moments as a professional wrestler in her own right that she was soon about to encounter. But not only that, the road trip had also become a part of her life that would treasure for as long as possible. Not just because it was her first of many more to come, but because it had been with Hunter.

Upon their arrival in Boston, Hunter had then allowed Aurora to take full control over her wardrobe choices, as well as what her ultimate image would be that she would present to the WWE Universe. And she looked amazing. The tall, thin beauty wore a pair of high-waisted black short-shorts with a pair of black heels to match. She added a splash of colour with a sleeveless, orange blouse that she had tucked into her shorts. Her hair cascaded down her back like a wavy waterfall and clung perfectly to her figure. In the end, she had managed to achieve the persona she was going for which spoke as an outright girly-girl, but one who still held a vast amount of class. Sort of like a real princess. But even amongst the fantastic surrealism she felt enveloping her, Aurora couldn't help but sense a dull gnawing that sat uncomfortably in her stomach.

It had been tough to say goodbye to her family. Stephanie had tried her absolute hardest to keep herself together as she had squeezed the life out of her eldest daughter, saying how much she wished Aurora didn't have to leave. It had even been kind of sad for her to hug both of her younger sisters for what would be the last time in a while. They had all expressed how proud they were that Aurora was finally achieving her dream and doing everything she had ever imagined herself doing since the time when she saw her very first wrestling match. And although that may have stood, and nothing would ever erase her family's pride, Stephanie had also added that she was feeling much better than she would have if Aurora had have been on her own, without Hunter to stand by her every step of the way, which was also definitely helping with Aurora's own anxiety. To an extent, anyway.

Aurora knew, _doubtlessly_ knew, that Hunter would always be there for her the instant that she needed him, but her dad did still have his own job to do. He was the COO of the company, and as well as now being booked for appearances on RAW because of his daughter, she realised that there were going to be times where Hunter would be incredibly busy and swamped with work. Deep down, mixed within her natural feelings of nervousness, Aurora just wished that there was at least one other person she knew well enough to count on to be there for her.

Snapping out of her trance, Aurora jumped out of her skin at the abrupt knock that then rattled at the locker room door as Hunter's voice echoed from the other side. Holding her hand to her chest, Aurora sighed and shook her head, "You can come in, Dad."

Within a second, Hunter's head poked around the door, his excited expression glowing towards Aurora, "Are you ready, Miss Helmsley?"

Turning back to the mirror, Aurora exhaled a second nervous breath, "Wow. Helmsley."

She wasn't sure who had been more thrilled when they decided that her wrestling name would simply be Aurora Helmsley – her, or Hunter. After looking up to him for all of her years and admiring his skills in the ring, Aurora was so incredibly happy to be carrying on her father's name. Hunter, on the other hand, was merely honoured and in a state of total bliss that Aurora was embracing her relation to him, rather than trying to break through on her own without using his fame and reputation. He knew that it wasn't going to matter what fans or critics labelled her. Aurora was going to be amazingly successful because of her _own_ pure and raw talent.

Smiling proudly, Hunter then approached his daughter, "Everyone's gonna' know you as my little girl now." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You look beautiful, princess."

"Thanks, Dad," Aurora answered sweetly.

"Are you ready to go?"

Giving her reflection a final glance, Aurora took a deep breath. She wasn't even going to be on the show for that long. It was only one backstage promo, with her dad, and she knew all of her lines and exactly what she was meant to do. It wasn't even a big deal. All she had to do was make sure she did it perfectly. Where was the pressure in that?

Finally allowing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down and eventually diminish, Aurora spun around to face Hunter, "You know it."

The grin burst across Hunter's face in enthusiasm, "Alright! Well," he went on, leading Aurora out of the locker room, "if you come right out here, I'll introduce you to Alex."

As her dad opened the door, Aurora heaved a small gasp of surprise to see the woman who was standing on the other side of it. She was strikingly tall and thin, with bronze skin which glowed in a healthy aura. Her dark ginger hair sat in organised mess on the top of her head, just reaching down to her shoulders, and her bright red trunks and crop top sat neatly to reveal her perfectly flat stomach. However, what stood out the most to Aurora was the pink and silver, butterfly crested Divas' Championship belt that hung proudly over her shoulder.

Continuing on, Hunter then gestured to Alex, "But you know her better as – "

"Lexus!" Aurora exclaimed, "One of the biggest and most successful female heels the company has ever seen, not to mention, she's been Divas' Champ for four and a half months!"

Alex laughed, nodding her head, "Wow, you sure know your stuff!" She then extended her hand for Aurora to shake, "It's so great to finally meet you! Your dad's told me so much about you. And don't worry – I'm nowhere near as mean as I am in the ring or on T.V."

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Aurora exchanged the warm smile, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Are you ready for your big, first promo? Only a few minutes to go!"

Aurora swallowed, "Yeah, yeah, it should be great."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Alex insisted, "I'm just gonna' go grab a water, do you want anything?"

Forcing her eyes away from the Divas' Title, Aurora shifted her vision back to Alex, politely shaking her head, "No, no thank you, I'm fine. Thanks."

Subtly smirking at the young girl's awkwardly nervous nature, Alex gently grabbed her arm, "Nothing to be anxious about! It's just a little bit of dialogue to speak into a camera."

As Alex then turned around and skipped her way over to the table where all the food and bottles of water were neatly lined up, Aurora scuffed the pointy toe of her show on the ground, muttering under her breath, "Yeah, a camera that's gonna' televise me to the entire world."

Hunter raised a concerned eyebrow, "What's wrong, princess?"

Aurora sighed, readjusting the position of her hair as it fell over her shoulders, "I dunno, it's just nerves, I guess."

"Well you know there's lots of people who here who are gonna' be looking out for you," her father consoled, "Alex was really nice, wasn't she? Not what you'd expect after her watching her on T.V."

"I know," Aurora huffed admittedly, "I know. I just wish there was someone else here I really knew, you know? Someone who I can just be myself around – who's actually my friend."

Within an instant of these words despondently drifting from his daughter's lips, a devious smile sprawled across Hunter's face. Aurora furrowed her vision in a deep scowl, glaring at her father skeptically as the smallest, yet proudest of chuckles escaped from the back of his throat.

Aurora's eyes narrowed accusingly, "What?"

Still laughing quietly to himself, Hunter simply shrugged his shoulders, "What, what?"

"Dad!"

"Aurora!" he countered mockingly, casually strolling around behind his daughter, forcing her to turn around, "Why so suspicious all of a sudden?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Because you're acting suspicious! And you're supposed to be the only friend I have, remember?" she sniped sarcastically.

"But, am I?"

With a final tilt of her head in the most utter and complete bewilderment, Aurora opened her mouth to speak again, before she was sharply cut off and her eyes widened at the sound of a voice booming from behind her.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'm not needed here anymore, then?"

The smallest amount of confusion still on the brink of her mind, Aurora paused for a moment, glancing up at Hunter with a frown, before slowly spinning around on her toes. As soon as her eyes fell upon the tall, toned, brunette man that stood before her, Aurora's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened in delight and she covered her mouth with her hand to contain her excited squeals.

"Cameron!"

The young man beamed a blissful smile as Aurora ran up to him and jumped into his arms, squeezing the life out of him in an affectionate hug. "Hey Rory," he murmured, hugging her back just as tightly.

Normally, Hunter thought to himself as he looked on with a loving grin, he wouldn't like seeing any guy get so close with his little girls, especially a man who was so scantily clad in the briefest of brightly coloured wrestling trunks. It was only his natural instinct as a dad, not to mention, a dad to three girls. But Cameron was much, much different. He had grown up with Aurora from the day she was born. He was Hunter's godchild. And he was the son of Shawn Michaels.

Cameron was twenty-five, six years older than Aurora, and was Shawn's eldest child, as well as his only son. He had broken into the WWE only a couple of short years ago, following in his father's footsteps. He had been an instant hit with the crowds of the WWE Universe, not just because of his heritage, but because of his natural and impeccable skill in the ring. He was destined for great, great things, just like Shawn before him, and Hunter knew it. He just hadn't exactly had any amazing opportunities thrown his way quite yet. But he didn't expect anything, even though he was quite aware of his own unique potential, Cameron knew that nothing was going to be presented before him on a silver platter. And that was just one of the reasons Hunter had developed from keeping a close eye on him over the years that made him so proud of his godson.

"What's up, ya' little heartbreaker?"

Cameron smirked, letting go of Aurora to give Hunter a quick hug, "Hey, Uncle Paul!"

"What are you doing here?" Aurora shrieked happily.

Glaring at her with his piercing bluey-green orbs, Cameron shot Aurora the most sarcastic of expressions, "Uh, being a Superstar, like I have been for the past two years."

"Yeah, on SmackDown!" Aurora snapped back, playfully shoving her friend.

"I've been drafted to RAW, man!" he exclaimed in his southern twang, "It's my surprise debut tonight. The H-Man thinks it'll be as big as when Cena arrived on RAW in '05."

Whipping her neck back around to face Hunter, Aurora sent her dad a stern glower, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"What, and ruin the surprise?" Hunter argued. Taking a fleeting moment to glance at his watch, Hunter then grabbed Aurora by the arm, "Whoa, it's almost go-time, princess."

As if by magic, the second that Hunter mentioned that the promo was about to be underway, Alex returned, grinning happily with her bottle of water tucked under her arm and two disposable cups of coffee in either of her hands, "Right on time, Boss!" she announced, handing the cups to Aurora, "Here's your props. Are you ready, Aurora Helmsley?"

The sound of her ring name caused a small smile to creep back Aurora's face before it was erased by the sensation of Cameron grasping onto her shoulder and spinning her around, "Whoa, that's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Cameron went on, "'Aurora Helmsley', that's a lot for the commentators to get their mouths around, and for fans to chant, and for little girls to write on signs for you."

The thought of all those prospects as a Diva sent shivers up Aurora's spine, "So, what do you suggest?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "Why not just go with Rory? It's short, cute, sassy – and what I've been calling you all your life."

As this notion began to cycle its way through Aurora's mind, her thought pattern was suddenly cut short by the sound of her father's voice, "Aurora, now. Take your place, princess."

"Yeah, okay, Dad."

Alex had disappeared back up to the end of the corridor and Hunter was standing directly in front of the cameraman who had arrived ready to shoot the promo, while Aurora slowly walked over to take her place out of the frame. In a final moment of last-minute confusion, Aurora sharply glanced back over to Cameron who was standing well out of the shot, behind the cameraman.

"Rory Helmsley," he repeated, simply nodding his head, "Go with it."

"Alright, quiet on set, guys!" the cameraman called.

As all fell to silence, and Aurora continued to look to Cameron, his confident, cheerful aura settled the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and slowed her heart back to its regular pace. And for the first time that entire day, 'Rory' didn't even feel nervous.

"In three... two... one..."

* * *

The Boston crowd immediately went ballistic as Triple H appeared on the jumbo-tron, marching down one of the backstage corridors with all the confidence in the world, wearing one of the most expensive suits he had in his collection. Under his arm, he held a stack of papers, and wherever he was going, he definitely looked to be in a rush.

All of a sudden, the ecstatic cheers turned to violent boos, as the click-clacking of Lexus' shoes came darting up the corridor.

"Hunter, Hunter!"

Rolling his eyes, Triple H turned around to face Lexus as she eventually approached him.

"Lexus, not now, I'm just about to – "

"Oh, no, no, this won't take long, I just needed to talk to you about my match tonight!"

"Look, I've got a meeting to attend to, okay, there's someone very important I need to take care of."

Lexus scoffed, "Um, who could be more important than the Divas' Champion?"

The further boos that echoed from the crowd at this smug remark abruptly turned to a confused silence as a second girl approached both wrestlers. She was tall, thin and had dark brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and hung loosely against her bright, orange blouse.

"Here you go," the girl spoke, handing a coffee to Triple H, "Black with no sugar for you, and – "

"Uh, excuse me, little girl?" Lexus sharply cut in, "I don't know who you are, but you do not just walk up here and interrupt me like that!"

"Hey," Triple H snapped, "it's not 'little girl', okay? She has a name."

"Oh, yeah? And what is it?"

"It's Aurora," Triple H answered, pausing, "and she's my daughter."

Instantly, the crowd cried out in a mixture of surprise and exhilaration. The loud, joyful noise screamed out nothing but instantaneous acceptance – the Universe liked the idea of Triple H having a daughter, and of Aurora being around.

The expression fell from Lexus' face as she then faced Aurora, stumbling over her words, "Oh! Um, Aurora, sweetie, uh – "

"It's Rory," she spat, improvising on her feet, "And if _you _don't mind, my dad and I have some very important matters to discuss," she added, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"_What _matters?" Lexus asked with a scowl.

Triple H grinned, "Let's just say you're going to be seeing a lot more of Aurora around the locker room."

As the crowd continued to cheer in approval, Triple H took a drink from his coffee before departing from the two Divas. Directly going to follow after him, Aurora felt her arm being hastily tugged at as Lexus then ripped the younger girl back around to face her, "So, what are you? The heiress to his throne, or something?"

Smiling at the red-headed girl with the most fake sweetness that she could possibly muster, Aurora merely shrugged her shoulders, "If that's what you want to call me, then sure."

Frowning in even deeper despise, Lexus angrily glared down Aurora as she turned around and walked away, following the direction in which Triple H had left, causing the crowd to burst into an array of elated roars once more. Some of them had even begun to chant 'let's go Rory'...

* * *

"Clear! Great job everyone."

Exhaling a breath of overjoyed relief, Aurora spun around where she stood out of frame to be met with Cameron's applause and gleefully proud face, "You were awesome, Rory!"

"Yeah, _Rory_," Hunter interjected, patting Alex on the shoulder for a job well done before she took her leave. He then re-approached his daughter and godson, "Where did that name come from?"

Aurora heaved her shoulders in a shrug, "That's what Cameron calls me. He thought it rolled off the tongue nicer."

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, Hunter placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder, "What is it with you Michaels' and shortening other wrestler's ring names?" he asked with a warm smile, which the younger man exchanged in beaming pride.

Aurora licked her lips, "Cameron _Micheals_, isn't it?"

Cameron sighed happily, "Yeah. You have no idea how much that still gives me goosebumps."

"And you have no idea how proud your dad would be to hear that," Hunter added, still grinning in delight at Cameron before he then took a step back, looking to Aurora, "Anyway, now that you can become attached to his hip instead of mine, can I get back to work?"

Scoffing sarcastically, Aurora rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, Dad."

Smirking cheekily at his daughter, Hunter then softened, placing a delicate kiss on Aurora's forehead, "You were perfect, princess."

Aurora blushed, "Daddy..."

"I mean it!" Hunter prolonged, "And now with Cameron hanging around, you're only going to get better every week."

"Yeah, Rory, just watch what I do," Cameron joined in, "But don't try and be better than me, 'cause we both know that's not even possible."

"Oh, whatever!" Aurora spat with conviction, "Tell him, Dad!"

"Hey, hey," Hunter spoke, holding his hands up in defense, "Leave me out of this! I've got work to do, I'll see you both later."

Exchanging a competitive glare with one another, Aurora and Cameron both gritted their teeth as they watched Hunter turn around and dash off as quickly as possible.

"You and I both know the Superstars do it best, Uncle Paul!"

"Uh, excuse me! Don't forget who your favourite daughter is, Daddy!"

Despite their best efforts to gain the wisdom and approval of the Cerebral Assassin, both Aurora and Cameron fell to no avail, as within a split second of him turning away from the two of them, Hunter had completely disappeared up the corridor and around the corner. As the silence around them began to then set it, Aurora twisted back around to face her oldest friend, "You are so full of yourself!"

"Hey, I'm allowed to be," Cameron argued jokingly, "I've had a match in the WWE, unlike some people."

Aurora's jaw dropped as she jeered, insulted, "Give me a couple of weeks! The people have to learn who I am first, buddy."

"Well, the people already know who I am, and they love me," Cameron teased back smugly.

"Oh, yeah?" Aurora challenged, "Prove it."

Raising a defiant eyebrow, Cameron grinned at the demanding proposal, "Okay. I will. Right about now, actually."

Without saying another word, and unexpectedly to Aurora, Cameron then whirled around on his heels and began to make his way up the corridor, towards the direction in which Hunter had left. Stunned, Aurora placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head in confusion, "And you're going, where?"

"My match was scheduled for about ten minutes after your appearance. Just wait here, and listen to this," he called back mysteriously, before re-facing her, still progressing towards the ring by walking backwards. He merely smiled at her, "And make sure you hang around, Rory, okay? We need a real catch-up after the show's over."

Freezing in brief hush, Aurora simply nodded her head at her friend, sweetly smiling back at him, before her expression collapsed into a frown, "Wait, what do you mean 'listen to this'?"

"Just listen!"

"Cam, that doesn't answer - "

Before Aurora could even finish her thought, Cameron had vanished from sight, on his way to entrance ramp and to his debut as a RAW Superstar.

Dropping her hands to her side, Aurora shook her head, completely puzzled. Cameron was certainly still as hilarious as she remembered him to be, but she just hoped that he wouldn't remain quite this annoying throughout all the time they were going to be spending together from now on. Although, he had been the only one that had made all of her nerves go away. The second that Cameron had arrived on set, Aurora had easily settled into her job and her character as if she had been doing it all her life. It was going to be good having someone with that much of positive affect on her hanging around all the time. And it was even better knowing that it just happened to be her best friend.

With this thought still lingering on in her mind, Aurora then sighed, reaching over the door handle of the Divas' locker room, until suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks. Abruptly booming throughout the entire backstage area, as well as the entire arena, Aurora's ears impulsively perked up at the sound she effortlessly recognised as Cameron's theme music. What was next to follow, and what she could hardly believe she was even hearing, was the deafening roars of the Boston crowd as Cameron Michaels appeared to them on the RAW stage. The thunderous noise made Aurora's features widen in surprise. But as well as this, she was also impressed. The people really did love Cameron. But then again, it was pretty hard to not love him.

* * *

**Oh hey guys! :) What did we think of this chapter?**

**What did we think of Cameron?! :D I was so excited to include him in this story, and especially to make him such a big part of Aurora's life. I think it's the cutest idea to have had them grow up together, bludging off of H and Shawn's close friendship :3 But that's just me being a crazy fangirl... I wanna know what yooou guys thought of it! And the rest of the chapter as well, so please leave a review!**

**Aaand just as an obvious note, I was trying to think of way to make a clear difference between real life and the story lines, so as you all saw, I decided to just simply separate the paragraphs and centre the story line sections. It works, yeah? :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed anyway, I'll try and update again as soon as I can!**

**Till next time,**

**Reneyyyyyy x**


	4. How Time Flies

o-o-o

**Chapter Four - How Time Flies.  
**

Aurora zipped up her bag as she pushed her hair out of her face and heaved a relieved sigh. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling happily as the first few moments of her career as a RAW Diva kept replaying over and over again in her mind. The show had ended about twenty minutes ago, and now Aurora was just about to leave and go to the hotel where she and her dad would be staying that night. She had changed out of her divalicious outfit and was now wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As well as this, most of the other Superstars and Divas had already made their own exits. All in all, it had been a pretty successful first show. And already, Aurora couldn't wait to get back next week to do it all again.

Looking back on how she had felt before the camera had started rolling, Aurora struggled to understand what she had been so nervous about. Her little promo had been a breeze – she was a clear natural. And above all else, she had a genuinely amazing time. Yes, there may have been a huge difference between cutting a simple promo and actually having a full blown match on RAW, but as of now, she was certain that there wasn't going to be any further emotions of anxiousness arising within her any time soon. Frankly, when it came to being in the public light, Aurora couldn't get enough of it.

As a sudden rattle on the door of the locker room caused her to gaze up, Aurora picked up her bag and dangled it over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm just coming now, Dad!"

"Whoa, hey, I'm not that old," a voice replied to her as the door swung open at full force.

Spinning around, Aurora sarcastically shook her head at who was, in fact, standing before her, "Cam? What are you doing here?"

Smiling a charming smile that was the spitting image of his father's, Cameron simply held the door open and gestured for Aurora to walk past, "Just looking for that catch-up session I was promised. Come on."

Examining him up and down, Aurora found that Cameron was now dressed just as casually as she was – wearing a pair of sweat pants and a blue singlet top, which his muscular arms bulged out of with all the tone and strength in the world. The young Diva then shrugged her shoulders, "Come on, where? Dad's gonna' be here looking for me any minute so we can leave."

"Uh, uh, don't ask questions," Cameron interjected, "Just follow me."

Then, almost as quickly as he had appeared, Cameron vanished on the other side of the locker room door, permitting it to swing carelessly behind him as he did. Groaning in the slightest annoyance, Aurora took a quick glance at her watch before she ultimately allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and ran out the door after her oldest friend.

"Cam!" she called out with a laugh, almost caught up to him, "Where are we going?"

"Entrance ramp!"

Aurora frowned, "Um, why?"

Cameron grinned to himself, "What did I say about no questions, Rory?"

Rolling her eyes, Aurora pressed her lips together it further uncertainty, deciding it was probably best to just keep them shut for now, as she and Cameron then rounded the final corner before they dived behind the long, black curtain that lead out to the RAW entrance ramp and stage.

The lit up, colossal, empty arena was definitely a sight to behold.

All the thousands of seats that stretched right to the back and up to the roof sent goosebumps around Aurora's whole body as she imagined them filled with screaming fans. All the lighting, sound speakers and television screens that hung off every inch of every wall fed to her desires of being plastered across them for the entire world to see. And of course, right at the bottom of the wide ramp that seemed to extend out forever, there sat the invitingly perfect, red-ropped WWE ring. Aurora's eyes widened in delight at the prospect of getting to wrestle in such a prestigious squared-circle, rather than the old beat up ones in the gyms that she had dealt with for half her life. The alluring sight of it merely reminded her how the rest of her existence was all about to change.

As her eyes continued to scan her surroundings, they eventually fell upon the image of Cameron, who had already made his way to ring and was now standing on the second rope, gently bouncing up and down. Snapping out of her trance, Aurora slowly began to walk down towards him, the ear to ear smirk all too apparent on her face.

Returning the expression, Cameron then jumped backwards off of the rope, landing firmly on the canvas of the ring, "When was the last time you were down in an arena like this, hey?"

Aurora sighed blissfully, "When I was fifteen," she answered, "RAW was up in Hartford, and Dad was booked to make an appearance on the show. He brought me and the girls down after it was over so we could get a closer look at the ring and stuff." A faint, sentimental smile crossed her face, "I had only just started high school and I already knew what I wanted to be when I grew up."

The reminiscent grin transcended to Cameron's own features for the briefest of moments before he shook his head and instead smirked cynically at Aurora, "Well, you're not grown up yet, are ya'?"

Aurora's jaw dropped, insulted, "Uh, excuse me? I'll bet I'm much more mature than you."

"Mhm," Cameron murmured, rolling his eyes, "just like you bet that you're much better in the ring than me, right?"

"I don't need to make a bet about something I'm certain on," Aurora instantly snapped back, her eyes narrowing as she watched Cameron spit out a sarcastic laugh. He scoffed as he then held the ropes open, casting a challenging gaze down upon his friend.

"Well, come on then," he spoke simply, "Show me what you got."

Aurora fell to a moment of silence, trying to figure out if the older wrestler was joking or not. After a second or two went by, and he hadn't moved a muscle, Aurora frowned at Cameron, "I'm wearing skinny jeans and wedges."

"Well then take your shoes off, and stop being such a baby," he viciously countered, "I wanna' see your finisher – your trademark move, what the people are gonna' remember you for."

Gritting her teeth, Aurora took a final few moments of hesitation. It was quickly becoming clear to her that she and Cameron were just as stubborn as each other, much like Hunter and Shawn had always been, and that there wasn't going to be any way to possibly shut her friend up unless she went along with what he wanted.

Sighing to herself, Aurora then slipped off her tall wedges and hoisted herself up onto the ring apron, "Okay," she gave in, pausing, "but you first."

Raising a defiant eyebrow, Cameron allowed this notion to tick over in his mind for a couple of brief moments, before he eventually heaved a shrug and gestured for Aurora to step through the ropes. The precise second that she did, the older wrestler instantly sprinted over to the opposite end of the ring, diving into one of the corners and lifting himself up onto the top turnbuckle in one foul swoop. Looking over with wide eyes, Aurora was impressed.

Cameron then exhaled a deep breath, balancing himself as he stood up straight on the top buckle, glancing down smugly at Aurora, "I start with an elbow from up here – "

"Aw, just like your Daddy?" Aurora cut in, biting her lip sarcastically.

Shooting her a venomous glare, Cameron jumped off from the top rope, "Ha, ha," he quipped. As the cynical smirk remained glued to his lips, the young Michaels then bounded over to the opposite set of ropes, bouncing off them, and then utilising the acceleration to perform a picture perfect dropkick in the middle of the ring, falling flawlessly onto his side before propelling himself back up to his feet.

With a nod of her head, Aurora showed her further enthusiasm to Cameron's clear skill, "Well, that looked like it would have been painful for whoever was on the other end of it."

"Well, yeah. A double boot to the jaw is sure to lay anybody out, Rory," Cameron jibed, prodding his friend in the shoulder.

Scornfully brushing the dust off of her shirt, Aurora then mockingly scratched the top of her head, directing a pondering glance at Cameron, "Hm, so you put your opponents away by hitting them with an elbow from the top rope, and then _kicking _them in the _chin_. Very interesting..."

Groaning loudly in clear irritation, Cameron's frown soon turned into a small chuckle, "Are you implying that I have no originality? Come on, Dad had Sweet Chin Music, and I have the Power Duo! I'm pretty sure _my _lineage is one that deserves to be shown off much, much more than some others?"

Rolling her eyes, Aurora latched onto Cameron's arm, gazing up at him sweetly, "I'm joking, Cam," she sang, before stepping back into another corner of the ring, "You're not the only one who wants to pay homage to their father. Give me a hand?"

"A hand with what?" Cameron asked cautiously, slowly approaching Aurora. The corner of her mouth upturned in a mischievous grin.

"With my signature move," she replied. Within the next second, before Cameron could even considering objecting, he huffed out an exasperated groan as Aurora swiftly jabbed him in the abdomen with a quick kick, then grabbed both of his shoulders and slammed his face down into the canvas. As she immediately burst out into an array of giggles, Aurora then rolled Cameron over with her foot to reveal his hysterical expression. Whether he was in hysterics from laughter or surprised pain, she wasn't quite sure, but it certainly added to her own feelings of hilarity.

"You suck," he grunted from the canvas with a quiet snigger, "But I don't think that's enough to put your opponents away."

"Which is why I finish them off with this," Aurora re-commenced, strutting over to the opposite turnbuckle, her hands placed firmly on her hips. She then spun back around, glancing down at Cameron where he lay flat on his back in the corner of the ring, "Remember when we were little and we got all those old mattresses and put them at the bottom of that huge tree right down at the back of the ranch?"

Sitting up on his elbows as the memory from his childhood in Texas emerged in his mind, Cameron nodded his head, "And you, me and Chey would see who could pull off the best aerial move?"

Without saying another word, Aurora took in a deep breath, staring straight ahead at the turnbuckle that lay in her path. Instantly taking the hint, Cameron collapsed back onto the canvas, turning his head to the side and watching as all of a sudden, Aurora burst out of the corner, pumping the muscles in her legs and swinging her arms for extra acceleration, before leaping up and springing backwards off of the second buckle.

The time she spent in the air always seemed to float by like a dream, and as she continued to imagine all of the empty seats in the arena around her filled to the brink with screaming fans, Aurora felt more than ever like a strong, graceful bird who was able to achieve whatever her heart desired. However, as always, the manoeuvre was over in a split second, and instead of flying freely through the air, Aurora landed safely and perfectly on top of Cameron. As he exhaled another heavy grunt, Cameron playfully shoved his friend off his stomach, collecting himself in a heap of laughter as some similar giggles again escaped Aurora's lips.

"And what do you call that one?" he then asked her, remaining on the ground as he leant back into the ropes.

Crossing her legs in front of her, Aurora brushed her long brown locks out of her face, "That, my friend, is simply the Lioness."

Cameron scoffed, "And _I'm _unoriginal?"

"It's better than 'the Power Duo'!" Aurora teased, "'Lioness' makes the move easy to identify and gives off the exact kind of fierce personality I wanna' try and build."

"So, what, does Rory wanna' be one of the rough and tough rebel chicks?"

Aurora rolled her eyes at Cameron's sarcasm, "I want to be a courageous and strong fighter," she countered, pausing, "And let these other girls see that I'm not going to be pushed around."

Still holding onto his mid-section, Cameron merely shrugged his shoulder, "Fair enough. Gotta' keep that Helmsley legacy alive, don't ya'?"

"Exactly," she snapped back, sharing another smile with her oldest friend.

As the two fell to silence for moment or two, Aurora fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she quietly gazed Cameron up and down. It had been so long since the two had seen each other. Aurora could barely even remember the last time that she had been so excited to just sit down and have a conversation with Cameron. And even so, as he continued to sit there before her – his hair, eyes and smile all still exactly the same as they had always been – his personality was also something that hadn't even faltered in the slightest. His true personality, anyway. The only time that Aurora had ever seen Cameron as the second generation Michaels that he was had been on the television, and even so, she still didn't have the faintest clue what persona he was trying to portray to the ever-so-judgemental WWE Universe.

Tilting her head, Aurora licked her lips, "What about you?"

The sound of her voice caused Cameron to snap out of his own trance as he blinked and set his baby blue eyes back on Aurora, "What do you mean?"

"What kind of Superstar do you wanna' be?"

What she thought was going to be an endless period of hesitation quickly turned to an instant of certainty as Cameron simply chuckled and heaved his shoulders once more, "I just wanna' be me."

An array of goosebumps suddenly erupted across her body. As clichéd and flat out cheesy as that answer had sounded, Aurora couldn't help but smile at the genuine tone that melted off of Cameron's tongue. The blissful glimmer that permanently graced his bright, blue orbs gave all the sincerity that was needed for the eldest Levesque to see her friend's honesty beyond a shadow of a doubt. And quite frankly, genuine honesty always equalled respect from both the WWE wrestlers and the loyal fans of the Universe. Although, Aurora knew that Cameron had always been destined to earn the respect that his father had laid out for him.

"There you two are!"

The voice bellowing from the top of the entrance ramp echoed throughout the empty arena as Aurora and Cameron both bolted their heads up in surprise to see one of the many arena workers beckoning them from atop the shallow ascent.

Scratching his head, Cameron stood up from the canvas and climbed out of the ropes, "Uh, us?"

"Miss Levesque," the man responded as Aurora, too, came back to her feet, "Your father's looking all over the place for you."

Aurora's jaw dropped, "Oh, shoot," she murmured, as she and Cameron both bounded out of the ring.

Clumsily slipping back into her shoes, the two of them then scuffled their way up the ramp as quickly as they could, all the while gazing at each other with a soft smile and trying not to burst into immature laughter at the over-enthusiastic adventure they had sent themselves on throughout the vacant stadium.

When they eventually made their way back to the top of the ramp, the workman grinned, indicating for them to exit back through the black curtain, "Mr. Levesque is waiting for you at the main door. He had just finished informing me of what a great job you did tonight, young lady."

As her heart began to race with exhilaration and fill her cheeks pink with a blush, Aurora only sighed, humming a quiet 'thank you' before the workman returned the gesture and walked away in the opposite direction. Glancing down at his humbled friend, Cameron smiled, elbowing Aurora gently, "You did do an amazing job tonight. Uncle Paul's not the only one who is so awesomely proud of you."

Aurora's cheeks deepened in colour, "Thanks, Cam."

"Now it's just a matter of actually getting your butt in the ring so you can show off those skilful, yet poorly named moves of yours."

Scrunching her nose, Aurora punched Cameron sharply in the arm, "I take my 'thank you' back!"

"I'm kidding, Rory" he laughed, grabbing his arm, "Bet you can't wait for next week's RAW so this can all go down again, huh?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Aurora slowly nodded her head. Her first night on RAW had been beyond all of her expectations and wildest dreams – and she hadn't even stepped foot in the ring yet. But aside from all of her personal success, it had definitely helped that she had actually managed to find a friend that she could rely on and be herself with. It was just an added plus that it happened to be someone that she had known and trusted for her entire life, not to mention that everything had become a lot more fun for her as soon as Cameron had appeared. So, in other words, it was pretty damned clear to her that each week on RAW was only going to get better and better from here.

Flicking her hair out of her face, Aurora set her glistening eyes on Cameron, "The faster next Monday comes, the better."

* * *

**Wouldn't it be cool if something interesting happened? Just wait, this story has many surprises still to come! ;)**

**What did everybody think of this chapter? Aren't Rory and Cam adorable... aaaw. I'd love to hear what you guys thought about everything here, so please leave a review to let me know how I'm going! :D**

**I'm having fun with this.**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyy x**

**P.S., BROCK LESNAR, YOU DIE VIA HHH AT SUMMERSLAM, DON'T TOUCH MY SHAWN AGAIN.  
HUFRIVBHUENBYUG WSNHDJBNU IWJI!**

**:D**


	5. Born A Champion

o-o-o

**Chapter Five - Born A Champion.  
**

The packed out audience that filled Madison Square Garden basked for a moment in a bewildered silence, before a few ecstatic cheers burst out across the room as they slowly began to recognise Aurora's face and realise who it was that had appeared before them on the titan-tron.

Rory Helmsley was standing alongside the tall, blonde beauty, Camille – who was also the number one contender for the Divas' Championship. The two Divas, who were earning themselves plenty of applause and wolf-whistles from the crowd, were simply talking and laughing with one another. One particular topic of conversation was how Rory was feeling, particularly about her second week on RAW.

All of a sudden, an eruption of boos exploded from the WWE Universe as the Divas' Champion emerged behind the two, an accomplice of her own in hot pursuit.

"Oh, look!" the fiery red-head exclaimed, her title hung proudly over her shoulder, "It's little Princess Rory! Did you finally find a friend?"

Camille took a step forward, "Back off, Lexus."

The dark-skinned girl standing beside Lexus flipped her long, black hair out of her face, "Oh, our mistake. You're not her friend, Camille, you're her body guard!"

Rory rolled her eyes as the two girls laughed amongst themselves, "What is your problem, Lexus?"

"My problem? My problem, princess, is that you think you can step on the scene and have everything handed to you on a silver platter when me and other Divas like Tiarn, here, have been working our butts off since before you even stepped foot in a ring!"

"I don't expect anything," Rory countered, flicking her vision between Lexus and Tiarn, "I've never asked for anything – I haven't even had a match on RAW yet!"

"Well, then," Lexus went on, narrowing her eyes dauntingly at Rory, "how about we change that? You and me, live on RAW, princess. Tonight."

The crowd's excited cheers flowed through the depths of Rory's core from where she could hear them backstage, however, she remained silent, hesitating.

"Or," Camille cut in, "how about a tag match? The two of you verse Rory _and _me."

"With only two weeks until SummerSlam and our championship match?" Lexus challenged, "You're on."

"We'll see you in the ring," Tiarn spat as the two girls shared a final laugh before smugly strutting away.

Rory glared at the two as they left, her arms folded across her chest.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"Oh, yeah," Rory confirmed, nodding her head, "We so got this. Tonight, we'll show everyone exactly why you're the number contender for the Divas' title, and why I'm the Heiress to the King of Kings' throne."

* * *

"Alright, that'll do it! Great job girls."

Feeling her heart beat begin to slow back to its regular pace, Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, grinning at the crew workers that stood around her and Camille, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, before turning to her tag partner, "Thanks Camille."

"Hey, no worries!" the blonde bombshell replied with a friendly smile, "You gonna' be ready for tonight?"

Heaving another breath, Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "As ready as I'll ever be."

There was still a buzz in the air that lingered from the crowd's excitement to see Aurora in her debut match – a buzz that sent an uncountable amount of goosebumps tingling their way up the young girl's arms. The ecstatic aura that was simply pouring out of her was one that was all too familiar to Camille, as the older woman placed a supportive arm gently on Aurora's shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you out there! Just make sure you get a good warm-up in and everything," she advised with cheerful eyes, "And don't stress. We're gonna' be perfect."

Gleaming her pearly whites at the younger Diva once more, Camille then turned on her heels and headed off on her way to complete her own warm-up routine. As she did, Aurora simply looked on, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt before turning around to head back to the locker room. Her mind was filled with a million different thoughts about her debut match as she continued on her way, head down, so lost in concentration that she didn't even hear the excitable footsteps that quickly approached her from around the corner.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!"

Shooting her head up in surprise, Aurora held her hand to her chest, frowning in sarcasm at Cameron, "How do you always manage to appear out of nowhere?!"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill ya', just answer my question, are you wrestling tonight?"

Rolling her eyes at Cameron's frantic nature, Aurora soon smiled happily at her friend, "Yes! Mum said that the social media buzz about me blew up so much last week that they've pushed my debut up a week early!"

The older wrestler's jaw dropped, "But this is Madison Square Garden!"

"I know!"

"And you're teaming with the number on contender for the Divas' title!"

"I know!"

There was a further moment of silence before Cameron's contained excitement suddenly became too much for him, squealing in the slightest high pitched tone.

"That's awesome, Rory!" he exclaimed with a laugh, collecting his friend in a tight hug, "Are you nervous?" he asked, releasing his grip and taking note of the concern that lay on the brink of Aurora's vision.

"Beyond."

"Don't be!" he urged, "You've got me and your dad here watching you, and your mum back at home – "

"Exactly!" Aurora cut in, "There's so many people expecting the best of me. What if I screw up?"

Softening his expression, Cameron draped an arm over Aurora's shoulders, resuming her journey to the locker room, "You just do enough to please yourself. As long as you're proud of yourself, then what does anyone else matter?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Aurora slowly nodded her head, "Wow. Thanks, Cam."

Smiling as she felt him squeeze her shoulder, Aurora sensed the most unsettling of her anxiety slip away from the surface as she and Cameron eventually approached the door to the Divas' dressing room. An array of tingles shot down her spine as he brushed his arm across her back, loosening his hold around her.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Aurora looked back up to her friend, "Were you anxious about your very first match?"

"I was," Cameron replied, nodding, "But I had someone who was amazing at easing my own nerves, too, actually."

Aurora tilted her head, "Who?"

Leaning against the wall by the door, Cameron smirked cheekily, "My wonderful Uncle Paul, of course."

Scoffing cynically, Aurora rolled her eyes, "Oh, of course," she teased. Almost instantly after this, Aurora's expression dropped as she bit her lip in silence, "Um, speaking of, do you happen to know where he is? I haven't seen him since we got here this evening."

Cameron heaved his shoulders in a shrug, "He'll be around somewhere."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Aurora replied with a sigh, dejectedly pulling open the locker room door, only to be stopped by Cameron tugging her by the arm.

"Don't stress, Rory," he spoke gently, "Your dad won't let you go out there without wishing you luck first. Just concentrate on getting yourself properly prepared, okay?"

Raking her fingers back through her long, brown hair, Aurora shook her head, erasing the image of her father from her mind. The thought of him not being there to see her before her debut match only added to the swirling feelings of angst that were churning in her stomach. Forcing a small smile at Cameron, Aurora simply murmured a quiet 'okay' before taking a step into the next room.

"I'll wait for you, okay? Walk you to the curtain."

"Thanks, Cam."

Taking a final glance into the depths of his soft, blue eyes, Aurora reluctantly let the door close behind her as she disappeared into the locker room and braced herself for reality to truly set in.

* * *

As she felt her body nervously shaking all over and her quickened breath begin to get heavy on her chest, Aurora jumped in the slightest of shock as Cameron's hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her deep trance.

The two were standing behind the tall black curtain of the entrance ramp, the crowd on the other side exploding with boos and hisses for the two heel Divas, Lexus and Tiarn, who were already out in the ring.

"Chill out," Cameron whispered quietly.

"I can't," Aurora snapped back, before turning to Camille who was standing beside her, "I don't suppose you've seen my dad?"

"Sorry, hon, I haven't," she answered softly, "Are you gonna' okay out here, Aurora?"

As much as she wanted to mull over the question and give herself the chance for some true hesitation, Aurora simply sighed, licking her lips, "Of course I will be."

In the following instant, Aurora gasped in surprise as Camille's theme music suddenly boomed throughout the arena and the audience began to cheer in exultance. Just as she was about to dive behind the curtain, Camille faced back towards Aurora, "No going back now. Cya' out there!"

"Yeah," Aurora muttered, her heart beat increasing as Camille disappeared and the cries from the crowd only elevated in sound.

Her moment had finally come. Aurora was standing at the entrance ramp that lead out to Monday Night RAW and was about to compete in her very first match. She was dressed in a deep purple coloured crop top and wrestling trunks, her purple and black boots with a long 'H' written on either side of them. Her theme music was about to hit, and thus make her wildest dreams come true – all of this with her very best friend of nineteen years by her side. There was just one thing missing.

"Why would Dad not be here?"

"You know how busy he is, Rory. But you can't keep thinking about that right at this minute," Cameron implored, "You need to take your place. Now."

Hanging her head back and unleashing the heaviest of sighs, Aurora half-heartedly shuffled over to the place where Camille had just seconds ago been standing. The pounding in the back of her head from the volume of the packed Madison Square Garden crowd, as well as the nervous bead of sweat that was rolling down her forehead was not particularly mixing well with the rest of her uneasy emotions. She bit her lip but quickly let go, hoping that her lipstick hadn't rubbed off onto her teeth. Every little movement she made only added to her anxiety and made her feel like she was already doing something wrong. It was definitely not the feeling that she wanted consuming her right before her first match. And then, the first note of her theme music hit.

"Princess!"

In the long hour or so that it had taken Aurora to combine all of her mixed emotions of apprehension, confusion and pure fear, they all came crashing down in a split second as she heard the ambiance of an all too familiar voice erupt from behind her. Taking the shortest of moments to spin around, Aurora smiled the most bliss filled smile at the equally ecstatic expression of her father.

Swallowing a proud lump that was caught in his throat, Hunter grinned, "Land on your toes!"

Choking out a relieved giggle, Aurora simply nodded her head and flashed her dad a quick thumbs up before her music cue hit and she dived out between the curtains.

* * *

Rory was blinded by the flashing of the bright lights – deafened by the loud roars of the crowd who greeted their new hero with the most elated applause. Her heart was racing as Rory took a moment to soak everything in, ultimately realising that right at that moment, fear was the last thing that was on her mind. It was time to get out there and make _herself_ proud.

"And her tag team partner," Justin Roberts cried through the microphone, "from Greenwich, Connecticut – Rory Helmsley!"

"Well here she is, Josh," Michael Cole informed the second senior announcer, Josh Matthews, at ringside, "Rory Helmsley, our COO's daughter! You think she's gonna be able to live up to the name of the great Triple H?"

"Well you know, Cole, it's a totally different landscape in the Divas' division," Josh replied, "There's only one title that the women can aim for, so we might find that Rory may never get as much chance as Triple H did to achieve such greatness."

"Right, but at the same time, if she's anything like her father, it's fair to say that Rory's going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh, of course! No doubt. I'm not saying Rory won't be great, I'm sure she's going to make both her father and her mother very proud."

"Well, here's her chance to prove it."

Stepping up onto the ring apron and in between the second and bottom ropes, Rory's chest was still pounding in pure exhilaration. Camille smiled at her and slapped her a hi-five as Lexus and Tiarn glared at her, arrogantly rolling their eyes. All the while, the crowd were still booming with happiness as Rory climbed up onto the second turnbuckle, gesturing for the New Yorkers to continue shouting and screaming their praise. Beaming her immaculate, white smile, Rory then jumped down, shaking out the last of her nerves before squaring up to her competition.

Staring the two heels up and down, Rory glanced at Camille as she felt the older Diva grab onto her arm, "I'll start, yeah?"

With the sound of the bell ringing in the background, Rory instantly snapped into performance mode, nodding confidently at her partner before stepping back out onto the apron.

As she grabbed onto the piece of white string that hung from the top turnbuckle, Rory twisted it tightly around her fingers, trying her absolute hardest to concentrate on all the action that was taking place in the ring between Camille and Tiarn. Everything was flashing by amazingly quickly. The two Divas were truly leaving it all in the ring, maneuver after maneuver, near-fall after near-fall. The last thing Rory wanted was for the memories of her first match on RAW to fly by in the blink of an eye, but before she knew it, Tiarn was tagging out in fear of Camille's clean domination and Lexus conceitedly stepped between the ropes, ready to face the contender to her championship.

There was so much going on inside Rory's head. The distraction caused by the buzzing of the crowd refused to leave her alone, a chunk of anxiousness was uncomfortably forming in the back of her throat, not to mention that throughout this entire occurrence, she was trying her absolute hardest to remain in character as she thumped her fist on the top buckle and loudly cheered Camille on. Amongst the chaotic and excitable whirlwind that was swirling throughout her mind, Rory swore that just as she began to hear the fans chanting her name, her world suddenly slowed and froze as Camille reached out and slapped her hand.

A tremendous roar echoed around the Garden as Rory stepped back through the ropes, an all too assertive grin plastered across her face. Countering the smug expression, Lexus held her hands up, ready to lock up with the young Diva.

Her moment was now. There was room for error and certainly no room for nerves as Rory bounded across the ring, only to have Lexus cheekily duck out of her way and run across to the opposite corner, conceitedly gawking back at her. Heaving a deep sigh, Rory ran back at Lexus again, but once more, the fiery red head weaved away from the contact, loudly and crudely cackling along with Tiarn back in their corner. Quickly losing her patience, the crowd exploded with cries as Rory dived straight for the Divas' champion, tackling her to the canvas and sitting on top of her, slamming the heel's head over and over again into the mat. As the ref reached a four count and Rory eventually stood up from atop her opponent, the fans all around the arena prolonged their blissful applause and watched as Lexus scuffled back into her corner, smacking Tiarn's arm and rolling out under the bottom rope as hastily as she could.

Shrugging her shoulders and continuing to egg on the crowd, Rory beckoned for Tiarn to approach her, the two Divas soon locking up with one another. Within a second, Rory found herself caught in a head lock. Listening to Camille's supportive clapping from their corner, the young Siva pushed Tiarn off her and into the ropes, hitting her with a solid clothesline as the dark haired heel bounced back towards her.

Rebounding off the ropes herself, Rory then jumped over Tiarn as the older women flipped onto her stomach, jumping up and grabbing onto her young opponent, tossing the heiress into the corner by the hair. Screeching with the most obnoxious of laughs, Tiarn instantly began badgering the crowd, ignoring the fact that Rory had bolted up from the corner, rapidly allowing her frustrations to get the better of her.

Tiarn cried out in shock as Rory whacked her in the back of the head, causing her to spin around in an attempt of defence. In the next instant, Tiarn then found herself doubled over in pain from a sharp kick in the stomach from the feisty brunette. With a mass amount of adrenalin pumping through her veins, Rory grabbed each of Tiarn's shoulders before slamming her face down into the canvas and going for a quick cover. As the ref reached a count of two, Lexus cleverly dived into the ring to break up the count. Cheers that had turned to boos quickly reverted back to cheers again as Camille stepped back into the ring and flung both herself and the Divas' Champion over the top rope, crashing to the floor. The intensity amongst the arena was reaching an all time high as an extremely disoriented Tiarn got back to her feet, only to be floored again by the youngest competitor, collapsing in an exhausted heap in the corner.

A small smirk turned up in the corner of Rory's lips as she backed up in the opposite corner, glaring fiercely at her crumbled opponent, the howls of the elated fans adding flames to her fire. Amongst the next few moments, her world seemed to become silent once more as Rory closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, hearing the simplest of few words echo across her mind.

_Princess, land on your toes._

Releasing a cooling, relaxed sigh, Rory then sprinted across the ring and leaped over Tiarn, propelling herself off the second turnbuckle and landing in a perfect splash on the older diva's torso. Three seconds later, the crowd jumped up in reprieve and Rory squealed in delight, covering her mouth with her hands as the bell sang in the background again. In the next instant, Camille scooped up her young friend as the two jumped around in celebration.

"Here are your winners, Camille and Rory Helmsley!"

As the referee held her hand high up in the air, Rory breathed a sigh of relief, her pulse only rising back up to its increased rate. Her first match on RAW was over. And not only that, but it ended in a victory. A victory that was achieved by her. Not Camille – _her. _

"Hey!"

Snapping out of her deep trance, Rory leaned in towards her partner to hear her above the fans that filled the Garden. As she did, Camille smiled, "That's one win, ya' little champion. Go celebrate with your fans!"

Nodding with the upmost enthusiasm, Rory then ran back into the corner and soared up onto the second buckle once more, waving to her new fans and cheering along with them just as loudly as Lexus and Tiarn miserably stumbled back up the entrance ramp.

"Well, if that doesn't make a statement, I don't know what does!" Josh exclaimed from the announce desk.

"You're right there," Michael replied, "Making the pin and picking up the win for her team in her first match on RAW! Josh, Rory Helmsley is here to prove a point."

Winking oh-so-flirtatiously at some of the better looking men cheering her on, Rory's heart pounded happily in her chest as a million different thoughts re-emerged in her mind. Her nerves had officially diminished to completely nothing. Her love for what she did had dramatically enhanced in less than ten minutes. And frankly, the obsessive nature that it was dragging out of her was absolutely intoxicating.

* * *

"I know, wasn't she fantastic?"

"It was perfect, honey. I can't believe it, I'm just so proud of her!"

Hunter smiled at the sweet sound of Stephanie's voice that echoed down the phone. The Game's beautiful bride had called him the second that Aurora's match was complete, and the two had nothing but positive, amicable things to say about their eldest daughter's performance and victory.

"She's doing great," Hunter went on, "She's fit right in, so well, she's really getting along with everybody."

"Well good! That's one thing I was worried about." There was a pause as Stephanie swallowed, "I do miss the both of you, though. A lot."

Hunter's jaw parted in surprise as he felt his heart begin to unstitch at the gloomy tone in his wife's voice, "Oh, Steph. I miss you, too, beautiful. I wish you and the girls could be here with us. Are you all doing okay?"

"Oh, yeah, of course we are," Steph confirmed, "It's just that I haven't had to go this long without seeing you in such a long time."

"I know," Hunter agreed.

The distance was certainly getting to him, too. Sure, it was absolutely wonderful to get to spend so much time with Aurora and travel around with her and watch her dreams come true. But there wasn't a minute that went by when Hunter didn't think about his other two daughters. And especially not his exquisite and stunning Stephanie.

"I love you, Steph," he murmured happily, "so much."

Stephanie's heart fluttered, "I love you, too, Paul."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the ecstatic image of Aurora appeared from around the corner of the backstage area as she spotted her dad and made a beeline directly towards where he was standing.

"Dad!" she called out with joy.

The second that he heard the sound of his daughter's voice, Hunter turned around with a grin from ear to ear as he collected Aurora in his arms, "Princess, quick, say hi to your mum."

Aurora's expression beamed in delight as she took the phone from Hunter and immediately held it to her ear, "Hey, Mum!"

"Aurora!" Stephanie cried back, "Honey, I am so proud of you! Your match was perfect, sweetheart!"

Aurora laughed in disbelief, "It went by so fast. I can't believe it's over already!"

"Well, believe that you have many, many more to come, my darling," Stephanie went on, "Your sisters and I miss you so much, honey."

"I miss you, too, Mum," Aurora replied, sighing.

Falling back to silence once more, Stephanie forced herself to sound as cheerful as possible, "You just stay safe, okay? Tell Dad I'll talk to him later."

"I will," Aurora answered, "I love you, Mum, I'll talk to you again soon."

"I love you, too, Aurora."

Then, as quickly as the conversation had started, Stephanie hung up the phone, leaving her daughter craving a mum-hug more than anything in the world. Although, despite missing her mother like crazy, Aurora did have something that was just as good.

"I am so sorry, princess," Hunter immediately began, "I had so much work to do this evening, but I feel horrible about almost missing you before your match, I – "

"Dad, it's okay!" Aurora interjected, "Everything turned out perfectly! The match was an experience I will never, ever forget. You will not be seeing anymore nerves from me ever again."

Looking down at his daughter, Hunter smiled. The expression of pure joy that was spread across her features was one that made his heart swell in the most authentic bliss. Heaving an elated sigh, he placed an arm over her shoulders and began to lead her back to the locker room.

"Aurora, you have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Dad..." the young girl droned, shying away.

"I mean it!" Hunter countered, "You're brilliant, sweetheart. You are going to be an amazing Diva. All your dreams will come true, plus so much more, I promise you."

Making their eventual approach to the locker room door, Aurora spun around, leaning against the wall and gazing up contentedly at Hunter. Locking into his daughter's big, beautiful, brown eyes, Hunter smirked again.

"You're going to be a great champion one day."

Grinning in sheer gratitude, Aurora simply pushed her hair out of her face and wrapped her arms around Hunter's torso, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, princess," Hunter instantly replied, squeezing his little girl tightly. After a moment or two of indulging in the most genuine affection, Hunter stepped back, letting go of his daughter, "Anyway! We need to get back to the hotel as soon as possible – I still have plenty of work to get through tonight."

Aurora nodded her head, "Okay, I'll get ready to leave right now."

"I'll call the car service, and meet you in the parking lot, alright?"

Again, Aurora nodded her consent as Hunter placed a quick peck on her forehead, "I'll see you in a bit, princess."

Then, without the two sharing another word, Hunter disappeared down the corridor, and Aurora was left standing in the doorway to the Divas' locker room, contemplating everything that both of her parents had just said to her.

They were both so incredibly proud of her. That was pretty clear. But already being labelled a future champion, this early in the game? Whether it was something to be concerned about or not, the mention of that for some reason caused a very uncomfortable feeling to erupt in Aurora's stomach. She had only just landed on the WWE scene. And despite the addictive rush that she was still feeling from her match, the last thing she wanted was to be placed under a microscope and dissected by not only her fans, but her family, as well. It certainly was a little daunting. But at the end of the day, Aurora was sure that there was no amount of pressure that she wouldn't be able to handle.

"What's up, ya' divalicious butt-kicker?"

Jumping out of her skin for the second time that night, Aurora glared at Cameron, irritated, "Do you see what I mean by 'appearing out of nowhere' yet?"

"Hey, I'm just here to congratulate you," the southern boy replied, holding his hands up in defence, "I saw your whole match, dude. You kicked serious ass out there! I'm really proud of you."

Aurora's expression softened, "Thanks, Cam."

"No worries," he shot back, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Actually, I have to head back with Dad, like, now. He's got a lot of stuff to get done tonight."

"Oh, well, no problem," Cameron went on, "I'll see you in a couple of days anyway."

"You bet," Aurora responded, exchanging a quick hug with her friend.

As Cameron then turned around and began to walk away, a sudden thought flashed through Aurora's mind. Hesitating for a moment, the young Diva licked her lips before calling out to the older wrestler once more, "Hey, Cam?"

Halting on the spot, Cameron turned back around, "Mm?"

Sighing to herself, Aurora pushed a lock of her long, brown hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly, "Thanks for being there for me tonight. Even if Dad hadn't have shown up, I think I would've been okay. Because of you."

Allowing an abrupt hush to glaze over the two of them for a moment, Cameron folded his arms across his chest, shrugging his shoulders and mimicking Aurora's pleasant expression, "I'll always be here for you, Rory."

Instantly, Aurora felt her heart skip a beat. Pushing the sentiment to the back of her mind, the young girl simply held her smile and shared a small wave goodbye with her best friend, before she slid behind the tall door and appeared on the inside of the Divas' dressing room.

There were millions upon millions of thoughts revolving throughout her mind. More than anything, she kind of just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. Although, something told her that the excitement charged electric vibes that still coursed through her veins were going to do everything in their power to make sure she didn't even catch a single wink. But at the same time, if this was how every night as a competing WWE Diva were to end for her, Aurora was pretty certain that she was in for one absolutely amazing career, and unbelievable ride.

* * *

**Heeey guys!**

**I know it's been such a lonnng time since I've updated, so I figured I'd do so with an extra long chapter! Reviews/thoughts/opinions as always are much appreciated! Let me know what you think about Aurora's first match, etc etc, and I will try to update again soon!**

**Till next time,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyyy x**


	6. Shooting Stars

o-o-o

**Chapter Six - Shooting Stars.  
**

The chilling sensation of the cool air conditioned lobby soothed Aurora's core, clashing beautifully with the strong, Californian sunlight as it streamed in through the tall windows of LAX domestic airport. The WWE Superstars and Divas had just touched down in Los Angeles, fresh out of St. Louis, Missouri, and were eagerly awaiting the biggest party of the summer that was taking place on Sunday.

Aurora's head revolved around and around, mimicking the conveyor belt carrying the many bags of luggage as she carefully tried to eye her purple leopard printed suitcase. Just as she was beginning to sense a dizzying headache coming on, the young Diva jumped in surprise as she felt someone cling onto her shoulders and dump her bags at her feet.

"Ah, baby, can you smell that fresh L.A. air?"

Aurora teasingly rolled her eyes. Cameron. Of course it was Cameron, who else would it ever be?

Picking up her luggage and flinging it over her shoulder, Aurora smiled gratefully at her friend, "Well, not really... we are still inside the airport, aren't we?"

Cameron grinned back at her sarcastically, "Technicalities, Rory. The feeling one gets from touching down in bright, sunny California is not too easy to forget."

"Yeah, well forgive me for only visiting once before," she countered, pausing for a moment in a frown, "Once that was such a long time ago, actually. Like... thirteen years."

"Geez," Cameron groaned, "What was the occasion?"

Hesitating once more, Aurora froze for a brief second or two. Her eyes narrowed at the images that circulated throughout her mind as she released a heaving breath and grinned sheepishly, "SummerSlam 2012."

Instantly, as pictures of a battered and bruised Hunter at the hands of Brock Lesnar flashed through Cameron's head, the older boy sighed.

That particular day was all too familiar in his mind, too. The then twelve year old boy had been restlessly sitting on the lounge beside his father, leaping right out of his place whenever his beloved uncle claimed a near-fall. The only other instant of that evening that was crystal clear to him was the sensation of his heart stopping a skipping a beat or two as he watched Hunter go down for three, and stay down for felt like a terrifyingly long time. And as he had sadly collapsed into a comforting embrace from Shawn, Cameron knew that the match would be one that would not only define Hunter's legacy, but also set his own future as a Superstar in stone within him.

Pushing his hair back between his fingers, Cameron then uneasily scratched the back of his neck, "Awkward..."

Aurora's silence simply implied her agreement. That was certainly one of the only matches of Hunter's that she preferred not to think about. Even though she had been so utterly, incredibly proud of her father.

"But this around," she cut in, swiftly pushing the thought to the back of her mind, "I'm going to create moments worth remembering. I mean, I get to watch Camille beat Alex for the title – "

"Not to mention have a little shining moment of your own," Cameron added, taking Aurora's lead and playfully knocking into his friend with his shoulder.

"As brief as it may be," she replied simply.

"Are you kidding me?" Cameron retorted, "Rory, this weekend is gonna' make you a star. It's gonna' be crazy!"

A beaming smile immediately crept its way across Aurora's face, "This whole adventure just keeps getting more and more crazy."

With this idea and many more chaotically revolving about Aurora's subconscious, she found herself falling back into the funk that the thought of past SummerSlams delved her into. She wished that her dad was going to be there to watch her have her shining moment, but Hunter had business to attend to back up in Stamford. The young Diva understood, though. And besides, any remaining nerves that chose to try and overthrow her would be easily thwarted by the presence of Cameron. So yes, this Sunday was going to be an absolutely phenomenal one. Aurora could just hardly believe that she had already gotten this far.

All of a sudden, Aurora's train of thought was hastily derailed at the sound of a high pitched squeal, followed by the sight of a little blonde girl running towards her with a notebook and a black pen.

"It's Rory Helmsley!"

Stuttering in slight confusion for a moment, Aurora allowed her eyes to scan the terminal to find that many fans had begun to gather, hoping to get a photograph or an autograph from their favourite Superstar or Diva.

"Rory Helmsley! Rory Helmsley!"

Turning her attention back to her own little fan, Aurora smiled as the girl who seemed of about seven or eight made her final approach with a man who was clearly her father in hot pursuit.

With a slight knock from Cameron snapping her out of her trance, Aurora blinked as she allowed her grin to grow at the young fan, "Hey sweetie!"

"Rory, you're my favourite Diva ever!" the little girl announced simply before turning to Cameron, "And you're Cameron Michaels!"

Stifling a giggle, Aurora turned to Cameron, the smile on her face more apparent than ever while the girl's father made his eventual advance. Cameron nodded his head politely, "Is this little Diva yours, sir?"

"Sure is," the man answered, "Cameron, so awesome to meet you," he went on as the two shook hands. "I couldn't trouble the both of you for a signature, could I?"

"Of course," Aurora jumped in, "My first, actually."

The man smiled, "It's great to see you hanging around now, too. I'll bet your fathers are so proud."

Beaming in delight, Aurora quickly scribbled down here name and a love heart before handing the book to Cameron, her own heart swelling with joy at the expression of happiness on the little girl's face.

"Dad and the H-Man have been great," Cameron went on, "And it's nice to know that Rory and me can keep the traditional fans like yourself interested," he added with a sarcastic smirk.

The man returned the gesture, "Well, you're great to watch. I can see your dad in you, but I do have to say I'm pretty sure everyone misses watching Shawn from time to time."

"Who's Shawn?" the little girl suddenly butted in, her head tilted in confusion.

Cackling a small laugh to himself, Cameron knelt down to the girl's level, handing her back her notebook, "Darlin', what's your name?" he sang with his charming southern twang.

"Lily," the girl replied, bubbling with blissful ecstasy.

Scruffing up her hair a little, Cameron then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Well, Lily, you just became my favourite fan."

Squealing in excitement once more, Lily shyly turned away from Cameron before diving towards Aurora, wrapping her arms around her favourite Diva's waist. Taken aback with the slightest surprise, Aurora soon looked to Cameron with a small grin and returned the hug to her biggest fan.

"Thank you guys so much," Lily's dad spoke, "And good luck on Sunday."

"You're welcome, and thank you," Cameron replied.

"Bye Rory," Lily spoke sweetly, gazing up wide-eyed at Aurora.

Pushing her long, brown hair behind her ears, Aurora sighed happily, blowing the little girl a kiss, "I'll see you next time, Lily!"

Then as quickly as the moment had arrived, Lily and her dad disappeared amongst the crowded group of people leaving Aurora with simply the most fulfilled emotion of glee, "Wow," she exhaled.

"Not a bad first fan experience," Cameron complimented as the two picked up their luggage and began walking again.

"Tell me about it," Aurora gushed. As the two continued on, they soon ran into Camille as Aurora gave her friend a small wave, "I mean, like, it's so crazy to think that those people knew who I was."

"Oh, have we had a first fan encounter?" Camille teased with a friendly smile.

Aurora nodded eagerly, "A man and his daughter, it was so surreal."

"Well get used to it, hon!" Camille exclaimed, "People are gonna' go crazy for you everywhere. Being a second generation star in general always calls for fame, but being who _you _are is, like, taking it to a whole new level."

Falling to a sharp silence, Aurora bit her lip. She knew that being a champion was something that she always dreamed of doing. But being a star? Almost as quickly as she was becoming famous, Aurora was beginning to think that somewhere down the line she forgot about just how much stardom could possibly fall onto her shoulders.

"You're a star now, Aurora," Camille went on, "Embrace it!"

Gritting his teeth, Cameron subtly allowed himself to remain silent as Camille happily skipped off with a couple of the other Divas. Instantly, the young Superstar licked his lips, all too ready to defuse the curious expression that had crept its way across Aurora's face, "Yeah, embrace it," he began, heaving a sigh, "but don't get your head lost in the clouds, okay?"

Collapsing her expression into a frown, Aurora gazed inquisitively at her friend. She took a couple of seconds to try and figure out what Cameron was talking about, or what exactly he was trying to say to her.

The feeling that had bubbled up in Aurora's stomach at the sight of the happy, smiling face of her young fan was completely indescribable. The thought of there being more people out there just like Lily who looked up to her and loved watching her wrestle seemed almost completely unbelievable, despite what Camille had said. But then, even so, with all of those factors combined, why would Cameron possibly want to put even the slightest of negative twists on things?

Mulling over this for an instant longer, Aurora eventually smirked cynically at her friend, "What? Worried I'm going to steal all your popularity?"

The joking tone in her voice caused Cameron to roll his eyes at Aurora. Almost immediately after this, however, his expression returned to one of all seriousness as he affectionately draped an arm over his friend's shoulders and pulled her closer as they prolonged their walking.

"You're my best friend, Rory. I'm just looking out for you," he said sweetly, "By all means, shoot to stardom. But the only time I wanna' see those feet leave the ground is when you perform that perfect lionsault of yours, okay?"

Aurora felt her heart flutter.

The protective tone in Cameron's voice not only made her stomach do backflips, but it also reminded her of her dad, which, of course, only added to the immense level of comfort that it produced.

Cameron was right. Fame would come and go, but the bonds she created with the people in the business who truly cared about her would be forever. But in saying that, when the fame did come, Aurora was still sure that she was more than willing to embrace it.

Shaking off the thought, the young Diva then looked up at her friend, shooting him her pearly whites,

"Got it, Cam."

* * *

The Los Angeles crowd jumped out of their seats with the loudest possible joy as Camille sprung up from the canvas with tears forming in her eyes while the referee handed her the WWE Divas' Title, raising her hand in victory.

Taking a moment to gaze down at the former champion, and then over to Lexus' accomplice, Tiarn, who was standing in her friend's corner with a look of complete shock on her face, Camille then ran over to the opposite corner of the ring and jumped up onto the second turnbuckle. Camera flashes exploded throughout the Staples Centre as the fans cheered for their new champion and Camille revelled in the pure ecstasy that was her new found glory.

Eventually, Lexus began to come to, and in turn, realise exactly what was happening to her. As Camille's music began to fade and she reached the very top of the entrance ramp before disappearing behind the curtain with her title, the fiery red head jumped up from the canvas, absolute fury clouding her vision.

The audience soon began booing as Lexus shouted out in anger, demanding a microphone be handed to her by the timekeeper. The displeased cries from the crowd only grew louder as the former Divas' Champion then lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"No! No, no, no! That is **not **how this match is ending! I am the rightful Divas' Champion! **Me**!"

As Tiarn's applause was heavily drowned out by the vicious boos that echoed from the crowd, Lexus began to heatedly march around the ring, directing her rage at the members of the WWE Universe who sat in the front rows.

"Oh, you need me to prove it, is that it? Well I can prove it!"

Whipping around the face the entrance ramp, Lexus screamed into the microphone, "I **dare **any Diva back there who thinks that they can march down that ramp and beat me, to do just that!"

There was silence for a few moments as Lexus waited for anyone to appear.

"Come on! I can and **will** beat any of the Divas back there!"

As everyone continued to wait on the response, if any, that would come to Lexus' challenge, a mutual cheer of colossal proportions suddenly erupted from around the arena as the familiar sound of the WWE's newest Diva's theme music blasted from the stadium speakers.

Lexus' eyes widened in surprise for the shortest time, before she and Tiarn merely burst into laughter at the sight of Rory Helmsley as she confidently came striding down the ramp.

"That's Rory Helmsley!" Michael Cole exclaimed from commentary.

"Well, I can't say I'm sure about this, Cole."

"You're right, Josh. Rory's been tagging with Camille as of late, she hasn't even competed in a singles match since her start here on RAW a couple of weeks ago."

"And even more questionable than that, Rory may just find that she's picked Lexus on a very bad night."

Ascending the steel steps, Rory climbed into the ring between the bottom and second ropes. Her ring gear was splattered with bright oranges and blues, beaming an incredible summer vibe. She eyed her opponent up and down as Lexus arrogantly ignored Rory's presence, prolonging the hilarious joke that she and Tiarn were making out of the situation.

As soon as the bell rang, Rory's eyes narrowed. Lexus eventually decided to turn around and cast her gaze upon the younger Diva, the microphone still in her hand as she licked her lips and raised it back to her mouth.

"Oh, princess. This is going to be _too _easy."

The precise second that Lexus turned around the place the microphone down, the L.A. crowd cheered in delight as Rory dived at her, cheap-shotting her from behind and slamming the red headed Diva into the canvas. The moment was short-lived, however, as the referee soon broke the two up, leading to Lexus slapping Rory across the face and kicking her in the stomach, causing the brunette to collapse in the centre of the ring.

Scraping her red locks out of her face, Lexus heaved a conceited breath. She turned back to Tiarn as the two carried on laughing at the younger girl. As she muttered insults like 'stupid little girl' and 'Daddy's little princess', Lexus methodically began stamping on Rory's extremities and kicking her in the gut and in her sides.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Cole. Lexus as the more experienced Diva has caught Rory in a vulnerable position and, well, with the mood she's in, I think Rory's going to be lucky to survive her first singles match without injury."

Rory groaned in pain as Lexus jabbed her in the stomach once more. As the former champion dished out her final dose of systematic punishment, Lexus then dusted off her hands and bent down to bring Rory back to her feet. With cogs in her mind spinning at full force, Rory's mind suddenly exploded with an idea as she acted at the last possible second and rolled Lexus up into a small package.

"Wait, small package, small package! One, two...!"

Tiarn's cries was all that could be heard at ringside as the referee flew down beside Lexus' shoulders and counted to three just before the former champion managed to break free. The crowd exploded with celebration as the bell rang and Rory quickly rolled out of the ring and began to walk backwards up the entrance ramp, an almighty grin on her face and her hand raised in the air in triumph.

"Well, we can definitely say she's her father's daughter, Josh. Another victory for Rory Helmsley, I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, and neither can Lexus."

The red headed Diva was left seething in anger, dropped to her knees in the middle of the ring as the packed arena of screaming fans continued to taunt her. Soon enough, a regretful looking Tiarn entered the ring with a microphone, the expression on Lexus' face fading to confusion as her friend simply walked past her to stand on the opposite side of the squared circle.

"Gee, Lexus," Tiarn stuttered over her words for a second or two, "um, how do I say this? Okay, look, you know how my boyfriend Beau is making his long awaited return to RAW tomorrow night?"

A further set of fresh boos reverberated from the crowd at the mention of one of the Universe's most hated Superstars.

As Lexus nodded her head, Tiarn went on, "Well... I think I'm going to just stick by him from now on and... not hang out with you."

Lexus' expression dropped as a few specks of laughter began to emit from the audience.

"Yeah, you see, I liked you much more when you were winning," Tiarn prolonged, "And you just got beaten twice in a row, once by a little girl that we're not even sure is out of diapers yet."

Clambering to her feet, Lexus shook her head at Tiarn, reaching out to take her friend's hand, but ultimately was only shut down as the dark skinned girl stepped out onto the ring apron before jumping to the floor.

"Sorry, Lex. But I can't be seen hanging out with someone who's just not of a champion's calibre."

With a cynical shrug of her shoulders, Tiarn then began walking up the ramp to the back, leaving Lexus stewing in her own misery, with only the sarcastic laughs and frenzied boos of the L.A. crowd to console her.

She had lost her title, she had lost her dignity, and she had lost her best friend. But as Rory watched from the monitors back stage with a smile on her face, it was all too easy for her to conclude that what she had gained from the match was a hell of a lot more than Lexus had lost.

* * *

"There's my girl!"

Aurora shrieked in a dull squeal as Cameron came running towards her in excitement, "Cam, no! I'm all sweaty and gross."

"I don't care!" he exclaimed, collecting his best friend in his arms and swinging her around in a hug.

Soon enough, he placed her back down on the ground outside of the Divas' locker room, grinning at her with all the pride in the world, "You were so great out there!"

"So were you," Aurora snapped back, gently punching her friend in the shoulder.

"Oh, sure," Cameron sniped, "So great that I _didn't_ win the U.S. title."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "It's called a storyline, doofus. You were still amazing."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Cameron glanced down to his feet, a million different thoughts flying through his mind.

So he didn't win. That was all part of the job, after all. And besides, Aurora was undeniably proud of him. He just hoped that his Uncle Paul was. And his dad.

"Hey," Aurora spoke softly, tilting her friend's head back up, "We're both going to have a title one day. We just need to wait for that big break that's going to take us to the next level."

Before Cameron could say another word of either agreement or rebuke, the two were suddenly interrupted by a booming voice that appeared from behind them, "Miss Levesque, Mr. Hickenbottom?"

The familiar voice of one of the company's talent relations workers pricked Cameron's ears as he stuck his hand out to shake, his head angled in the slightest confusion, "David, what's going on?"

As Mr. David Gray shook hands with the young Superstar, he turned to face Aurora, "I've just got off the phone with your dad, Aurora."

Aurora frowned, "Dad? Is everything cool?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," David assured her, "This evening Mr. Levesque has just been tying together the last few ends of a new approach to the storyline of RAW that you two have to be aware of before tomorrow night in Sacramento."

Aurora's eyes widened, "Well, what is it?"

"Yeah," Cameron joined in, "like, a heel turn, a new feud, what?"

"All Mr. Levesque told me to say," David interjected, holding his hands up, "was that you two need to get back to your hotel tonight and he's going to fax over all the paper work that you'll need to go over together."

Aurora's heart suddenly skipped a beat, her brow furrowing in skepticism, "Wait. _Together_?"

As the same thought eventually sunk into Cameron's mind, his hasty vision switched between Aurora and David, just as desperate for an answer as his younger friend was. The smile that soon appeared on their boss' face instantly sent an electric shiver ricocheting up their spines.

"Let me just say," David restarted, "if I heard the previous conversation between you two correctly, this could be the big break that you are both looking for."

As both of their jaws simultaneously fell to the floor in delighted surprise, David smiled at the two young wrestlers before nodding his head, turning on his heels and leaving Aurora and Cameron to erratically question exactly what Hunter might have had up his sleeve.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cameron spat, snapping Aurora out of her trance, "Go get changed, we gotta' get back to the hotel, Rory!"

"Okay, okay! Give me ten minutes" Aurora replied, smiling through her excited giggles. Without wasting another single moment, the brunette then swung open the door to the Divas' locker room and took a step inside.

Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour at the thought of the news that was awaiting her and Cameron when they returned to their hotel. The array of possibilities were endless, but one thing she knew for certain was that if it had been planned by her dad, then Hunter would be sure to only provide the best for his two favourite stars.

* * *

A warm, late-summer breeze graced Cameron's face as he waited outside the main doors of the Staples Centre for Aurora to join him.

The last three and a bit hours of his life had certainly been ones that he would not be forgetting anytime soon. Thinking back on his match for the U.S. title, Cameron was already starting to feel a lot better about it. While he knew that there was no way that anything would be handed to him on a silver platter just because of who he was, at the same time, the younger Hickenbottom was simply beginning to wonder how much longer it would be before he was given a genuine shot at greatness.

But then that's where his next thought came in. What exactly was this new approach to his and Aurora's place in the company that Hunter had come up with? And were they actually going to be working together? _And_ if so, it wasn't going to be anything that was going to strain their friendship? Was it?

The second that this thought exploded from the back of his mind, Cameron shook his head. Wasn't he the one always telling Aurora to calm down, chill out and just take everything as it comes? There was no need for him to stress – all he was doing was worrying himself. Besides, he figured, there was nothing out there that could even possibly begin to ruin the strong friendship that he and Aurora held.

Ever since her arrival to the WWE that short few weeks ago, Cameron was already finding himself to be a lot less stressed than any other Superstar normally would be. There was just something about getting to watch her fight. It sure as hell was a lot different than when they were kids and would jump off of the tall tree down at the back of the ranch and on top of each other. To him, Aurora had found some sort of perfection within her that made it seem like she could do no wrong. Hell, Cameron thought, even when she was laid out on the canvas getting kicked and stomped on, she looked flawlessly beautiful.

The second that this last thought flew about his subconscious, Cameron came to a stand still. His eyes narrowed in a deep mulling within himself, and just as he began to process what he had been thinking, not to mention question its existence, he suddenly jumped in surprise as the arena doors flew open and Aurora appeared beside him with her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, man," she spoke, "Let's get out of here."

Cameron nodded his head, "The car service is just on its way now."

"'Kay," Aurora spat in simple reply. Dumping her bag on the ground beside her, Aurora then pulled her hair back into a ponytail before glancing back to Cameron, slightly bewildered to see him needlessly gazing up at the night sky above them. She frowned, "Whatcha' doin'?"

A small grin crept across Cameron's face at the teasing tone in his friend's voice, "Just lookin'. Thinkin'."

"Thinking about what?"

Sighing in uncertainty, Cameron wiped his hand across his face, "Just about what's gonna' happen on RAW tomorrow night," he answered, glancing back up at the sky, "Like, whatever it is Uncle Paul's come up with, do you think it's gonna' shoot us to stardom, or – whoa!"

Aurora's head immediately tilted in perplexity at Cameron's interjection into his own sentence, "Cam – ?"

"Rory, look," he spat happily, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling her in front of him. Together the two then gazed up at the sky, completely mystified by the shooting star that flew over their heads in a glistening explosion.

Aurora's expression soon widened in the same bliss that was coating the exterior of her friend, "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

Cameron chuckled softly at Aurora's optimism as she gently leant back into her friend's embrace. The young Superstar was frozen, his arms tightly wrapped across Aurora's chest as the two stood there together gazing up at the starry sky.

It was only moments ago that Cameron had questioned an abnormal thought he had experienced about Aurora – Aurora, his Rory, his best friend, the girl that was basically like a second little sister. But as he stood there, purely intoxicated by the smell of her hair that brushed against his chest, he chose not to question it. He simply remained frozen with her, relaxing into the comforting embrace. As she twisted her head up to set her expression on his, Cameron also chose not to question the softness he felt of his heart melting as Aurora's deep brown eyes locked with his.

His world seemed to slow to a complete halt. He was right. She _definitely _wasn't the same girl that she had been when they were kids.

Just as Cameron shyly licked his lips and began to strengthen the eye contact he was making with his dearest friend, the sound of a car horn abruptly echoed across the empty parking lot, as the two looked up to see that the car service had arrived to drive them back to the hotel where all the other Superstars and Divas were staying.

Sighing to himself in disbelief of what had just been revolving throughout his mind, Cameron shook his head and simply gave Aurora's shoulders a gentle squeeze before leaning down and picking up both of their bags.

"M'lady," he offered sweetly, holding the car door open for her.

Despite Cameron's lame attempts to make a cheesy joke, Aurora was still solidified in her place. She nervously bit her lip, quickly choosing to brush off the warm sensation that had just sent goosebumps racing across her body. Cameron hadn't exactly been the only one lovingly locked onto a gorgeous set of eyes just now.

With her heart lightly pounding in her chest, Aurora twisted the end of her ponytail and walked past Cameron as she climbed into the car, sweeping her hand against his side as she did, "Thanks, Cam."

* * *

**:3 Oh hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and that I've left you wondering just what Aurora and Cameron's new role is going to be on RAW, and whether they'll be working together. Not to mention, when and if they're ever going to gggget together! ;)**

**I reaaaally hope this story is getting as much love as I set it up for, so pleaaaase, if you have a read and you really like what I'm doing, leave a review to let me know! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyy x**


	7. Deja Vu

o-o-o

**Chapter Seven - Deja Vu.  
**

The camera flashes that exploded throughout the ARCO Arena blinded Cameron as he flew down from the top turnbuckle, planting a firm elbow into his opponent. The Sacramento crowd erupted with colossal cheers as the young Superstar then bounced against the ropes, propelling himself into a pin-point accurate Power Duo just as his opponent had managed to stumble back to his feet. Collecting the smaller man into a tight cover, a beaming smirk then emerged across Cameron's face as the referee, along with the excitable crowd, counted to three and signalled for the bell to chime in the background.

"And Michaels picks up the victory," Michael Cole spoke from ringside as Justin Roberts announced Cameron as the winner, "What a great performance from Cameron."

"You're right there, Cole," Josh Matthews agreed, "I'll bet Cameron is just wishing that he could have pulled off something like that last night at SummerSlam."

"I think it's going to take much more than a U.S. title loss to keep Cameron Michaels down, Josh."

As Cameron's defeated opponent rolled out of the ring and began on his way back up the ramp, the young Michaels then climbed to the top rope, waving and posing for all of his loyal, applauding fans.

His heart was racing in elated joy, and nearly skipped a beat each and every time he managed to lock expressions with the face of a smiling, devoted fan who gawked back at him from the WWE Universe. The feeling was one that created the most mind-blowing sensation within him that he almost didn't even notice when all of a sudden his theme music came to an abrupt stop and was replaced, instead, by one that caused the packed out arena to resonate in a frenzy of boos.

"Well, that's Beau Madden!" Michael exclaimed.

Cameron's eyes narrowed at the sight of the man who appeared at the top of the ramp. Beau Madden was tall, dark haired, covered in a few different tattoos and wore dark coloured, three-quarter trunks. But as well as all that, he was also Cameron's former rival.

"Well, well, look who it is," Beau boomed into the microphone he held to his mouth, "Little Cammy Michaels. I thought I left you behind on SmackDown, but now I come back from injury to find that now you're hogging the spotlight on RAW, too?"

Not having a microphone of his own, Cameron simply shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his neck as he shot Beau a sarcastic grin from where he stood in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, what, nothing to say?" Beau taunted, "Nah, man, this ain't going down like that! Now that I'm back to one hundred percent, how's about you and me renew a little rivalry?"

The crowd instantly began to stir in anticipation as Cameron joined them, beckoning Beau to venture down to the ring. The intensity that was swirling all around him in the forms of the sweat pouring from his brow, the rippling of his muscles and the rumbling of the audience was all so overwhelming that he was completely distracted by what Beau's true plan of attack was.

"Wait a minute, who's that crawling out from under the ring?"

Before Josh even had the chance to answer Michael's question, in the sharpest of instants a cloaked, black-haired figure jumped in under the bottom ring rope and brutally took Cameron's legs out from under him with a kendo stick. The devastating strike immediately caused him to collapse to the canvas, writhing in pain as the hooded attacker revealed herself.

"That's Tiarn, Cole!" Josh spat, "Beau's girlfriend! Last night at SummerSlam, remember, she mentioned to the former champ, Lexus, that Beau would be returning to RAW tonight!"

As her evil cackles were drowned out by the hissing of the crowd, Tiarn continued to smack Cameron in the legs where he lay on the ground with the kendo stick over and over again. Eventually making his approach, Beau climbed up onto the ring apron and stepped between the ropes, applauding the effective job that his right hand lady had completed. Taking the weapon from her hand and planting a delicate kiss on her lips, Beau then whacked Cameron across his back with the stick once for good measure before tossing it out of the ring.

Cameron could feel his whole body pulsating in dire pain as his breathing became much, much heavier. The jagged blows that then followed as Beau began stomping on his rival made Cameron feel like his ribs were about to come plunging right through his chest. Just as he was beginning to reach the point where he wasn't sure how much more punishment he could endure, the battered wrestler's ears suddenly perked up as the Sacramento crowd blew up in elation at the sound of another recognisable theme song. And their happiness only grew as the brunette appeared with a very familiar looking weapon before bolting down the entrance ramp.

"It's Rory Helmsley!" Cole exclaimed, "And is that – is that a – ?"

"A sledgehammer!" Josh interjected, "A Helmsley with a sledgehammer! It's déjà vu out here, Cole – Rory with the ultimate equalizer!"

Beau's eyes pierced the daunting image of the young Diva making her hasty approach towards the ring. Instantly, he grabbed onto Tiarn's arm and ushered her out between the ropes as the two clambered out onto the floor. They had managed to escape just before Rory slid in under the bottom rope with her hand still tightly wrapped around the sledgehammer. She glared down at the two heels menacingly, warding them against any attempt to take her on, before she knelt down beside Cameron and collected his head in her hands.

Worriedly, she glanced down at her friend while he gazed back at her, gritting his teeth and trying his best to smile at her through the pain. As she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet, Tiarn snatched the microphone out of Beau's hand from where they stood outside the ring.

"You little brat!" she screeched, "What does this possibly have to do with you?!"

Rory scoffed with threatening eyes planted on Tiarn as she marched over to the corner of the ring and took a microphone of her own from the timekeeper.

"What does this have to do with me?" she repeated in disbelief, "Sweetheart, if you know anything about this company's history, or know who Cameron and I are, then you should know exactly what this has to do with me!"

Instantaneous with her finishing her sentence, the crowd roared in approval of Rory's words as a few scattered chants of 'D-X! D-X!' became visibly audible amongst the ARCO Arena. The words echoed throughout the young Diva's mind as Rory sensed an array of goosebumps explode against her skin. Images of Triple H and Shawn Michaels flashed before her eyes as she felt an incredible sense of pride wash over her and a solid smile set in stone across her face. Turning to Cameron, her face only lit up even more to find that he was mimicking at the exact same expression of rewarding fulfilment.

"Oh, please," Beau sniped into the microphone, regaining everyone's attention, "Nobody cares if you two wanna' come out here and give everybody a pointless little history lesson. The only thing these people care about is the _future _of this company, and as long as I have anything to do it, you two won't be having one!"

Cynically chuckling to himself, Cameron took the microphone out of Rory's hand, "Beau, you are unbelievable, man. You've only just come back from being injured and you're already ranting on about you're just so much better than everybody else. Well, you know what?"

The positive support from the crowd was stuff abuzz in the arena as Cameron draped an arm over Rory's shoulders, "If you're going to come out here and talk smack to me, then that's just fine. But I will not let you stand here in this ring and talk crap about my best friend and our family, got it?"

The older wrestler spat another conceited breath as the audience yelled happily in the background once more.

"In fact, the way I see it," Cameron went on, "if you two think that you're so much better than me and Rory and all the history that this business has to offer, then why don't we throw down in the ring, right here on RAW next week and see who it is that has the brighter future, hey?"

Exchanging a smug look with Tiarn, Beau turned back to the ring, grinning a conceited grin at both Cameron and Rory as he continued to ignore the ecstatic humming from the crowd. Picking up the kendo stick that was now sitting dangerously at his feet, Beau then arrogantly heaved it over his shoulder, placing his opposite arm around Tiarn.

"You're on!"

Roaring in an outburst of absolute exhilaration, the Sacramento audience was suddenly on their feet at the impending match up as Rory and Cameron gawked around at them, amping everyone up even further. The two then swapped a subtle beaming smile at each other before the moment was hastily cut off by Beau's booming voice yet again.

"Tiarn and I will see you and the princess next week, Cammy."

Rolling her eyes at the sniping remark from her new nemesis, Rory whipped her head away from the pair of heels as Beau's music hit and instead set her concerned vision on Cameron.

Placing a hand on his ribs, she met her eyes with his, "You okay?" she spoke without the microphone.

"Nothing that a good night's rest and a butt-kicking match next week won't fix," Cameron replied with a shrug.

Shooting him a teasing smile, Rory simply shook her head as the two then stepped out of the ring together once Beau and Tiarn had disappeared.

The WWE Universe was still pulsating in appreciation of the two wrestlers as they made their way back up the ramp, prolonging their occasional mention of D-X amongst all their other positive cries of support. It made Rory's skin tingle in sheer exultance. Her promo with Cameron had gone off without a hitch, she thought as she slinked an arm around his waist. And while it may have stood that she had only just managed to break away from tagging with Camille and now she had been placed in another partnership, the fact that it was with Cameron made the prospect even more appealing than becoming a star in her individual right.

* * *

The cool air graced Aurora's face as she stepped inside the quaint little coffee shop, escaping the humid nature of the outside streets that was still, somehow, present in the late hours of the night. Walking up to a table, she smiled sweetly as Cameron pulled her chair out for her, gazing back at her just as warmly.

"I still fail to understand what kind of cafe stays open this late, ya' know," she remarked as her friend joined her.

"It's California," Cameron snapped back, "Do you really expect anything less?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "Guess not."

Laughing softly at her adorably naive disposition, Cameron picked up the small menu and briefly scanned it, "Chai with cinnamon?"

"Sounds delish," Aurora answered. She took a moment, and then licked her lips. Monday night RAW had gone off the air about half an hour ago, and while all the other Superstars and Divas had gone out on the town to relax and have a bit of fun, Cameron had instead chosen to stay back with Aurora. "You didn't have to do this, Cam. You could have gone out with all the guys and everybody else, I was fine just heading back to the hotel with Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cameron replied in a flash, "They're crawling from bar to bar, and you know I don't even drink that much, anyway. And as for your dad, he told me that after only just flying in from home this morning that he was keen to just get back to the hotel and go to sleep. Plus, don't you think we have quite a bit to debrief on after this spectacular night," he went on with added emphasis.

A beaming smirk instantly crossed Aurora's face, "Do not even get me started! The crowd _loved _us out there together!"

"I'm just glad they didn't see it as too predictable," the young Superstar spoke, quickly telling the waitress that had approached them what they wanted.

"I'm pretty sure Dad knew what he was doing," Aurora countered, "It's what the Universe wanted, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty happy with it?"

A sarcastic frown creased Cameron's brow, "Of course I'm happy about working with you, Rory."

As the words melted from between his lips, Cameron felt his heart pounding in his chest with the upmost content. Staring across the short table at Aurora, her brown eyes twinkling back at him, Cameron definitely suspected that seeing her standing in his corner each and every week was going to create the most phenomenal of feelings.

"We're gonna' be unbeatable. They may as well make a set of titles for us right now!"

Giggling at her friend's joke, Aurora then glanced up at the waitress who had reapproached them, taking their beverages from her and thanking her as she did.

All the while, Cameron's words continued to revolve through her mind, taking their time to properly dissect in the back of her brain. She took a sip of her tea, the sensation of the cinnamon dancing across her tongue sparking a warm tingle throughout her whole body. The next thing she knew, the tender sensation that consumed her suddenly burst in her head in the form of a mind-blowing idea. Her eyes widened as she allowed Cameron's words to cycle across her mind once more, before she placed her mug down on the table, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Cameron, you're a genius!"

Snapping out of his daydreaming, Cameron then put his own mug down, too, "What do you mean?"

"Titles? For us? That may actually not be such a bad idea!" she exclaimed, "Mixed Tag Team Titles."

Shooting a double take at the younger wrestler, Cameron's expression broadened in confusion at the determination that was sprawled across Aurora's face, "Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent!" Aurora retorted, "Think about it, Cam, the arena was crazy for the two of us tonight! Something like this would not only make them love us even more, but it would put us on the map!"

Sipping on his chai in uncertainty, Cameron furrowed his brow, "When do you ever see a mixed tag team match on T.V. though? I'm not too sure it's gonna' be what the people want."

"But they _will _enjoy it, because it will be us!" the young Diva sniped back confidently, "Dad and Uncle Shawn had the Attitude Era, why shouldn't we have something to submit our own legacy?"

Drumming his fingers against the side of his mug, Cameron allowed the cogs in his mind to begin to turn as Aurora looked on, a breath held in. Eventually, the southern boy sighed, "Well we were a big hit, weren't we?"

Squealing in excitement, Aurora stretched her arm across the table and grabbed Cameron's hand, "Trust me, Cam! If we go and present this to Dad tomorrow, it could open so many doors for us! Not to mention make the company a whole lot more money."

Feeling the warmth of Aurora's hand in his, Cameron glanced down at the table, smiling subtly through the affectionate sensation that coated his whole core.

"Cam? Just say yes, please?"

As the sweet sound of Aurora's voice derailed his train of thought, Cameron shot his eyes back up and shook his head sarcastically as his vision met the batting eyelashes of his best friend. Sighing to himself once more, he took his hand back and nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well, we're both desperate to be a champion, aren't we?"

Squeaking in happiness once more, Aurora clapped her hands together excitably, "Cameron, this _is _going to happen for us. I will demand it of Dad if I have to and not take no for an answer! I will not let anything fall short of perfect."

Grinning in the most genuine pride in the sheer fortitude that was purely oozing from Aurora, Cameron locked his eyes with hers, "Just don't let things get too crazy, okay?"

Flashing him her pearly whites, Aurora held her hands up in defence and opened her mouth without a second's thought, "I promise."

* * *

The new day's sun was strong and warm on Aurora's face as it streamed through the window of the Sacramento hotel. It was drawing into the late hours of the morning, and yet the young Diva had just managed to crawl out of bed. A sleep in was the least she deserved after a successful night on RAW. Or so she figured, anyway.

Tingling at the comforting stretch of her muscles as she reached her arms far out in front of her, Aurora eventually decided to toss the covers off herself as she stepped out of bed. Rubbing her eyes and allowing the smallest of yawns to escape from between her lips, Aurora then walked over to her hotel window, gazing down at the city streets that graced the many, many storeys beneath her.

As she played with the hem of her snug pyjama shorts and continued to gawk beyond the sheet of glass, Aurora soon found herself lost in a deep daydream. She could still hear the overpowering, appreciative cheers of last night's crowd echoing in her head. She had hardly managed to believe the amount of support she had claimed on her very first night appearing on RAW, but since then, Aurora's fame had simply exploded. The emotion it brought was purely invigorating. So much so, that Aurora swore to herself that she would stop at nothing to ensure that the feeling would forever bubble inside of her.

All of sudden, Aurora blinked in surprise as she heard the latch of her hotel door click open.

"Okay, this idea of yours is suddenly sounding, like, a thousand times more promising!"

Spinning around on the spot, Aurora tilted her head in confusion, frowning sarcastically, "Sure, Cam, come on in?" she offered lamely.

"Have you seen what the number one trend in the entire world is this morning?" Cameron cut straight back in, shoving his phone in Aurora's face.

Awkwardly snatching the device out of the hands of her clearly excited friend, Aurora scrolled through the many Tweets that were staring back at her, her eyes widening in delight at what she saw.

"'Hash tag D-X lives'?"

Smirking back at her with the most ecstatic expression, Cameron eagerly nodded his head, "And that's just one of the more popular ones," he exclaimed, "Not only that, but so many people are turning to social media to talk about us. Current stars, legends – it's crazy! And the best part? Do you happen to know when the biggest raking spike occurred last night?"

A knowing smile crept across Aurora's lips, "Surprise me?"

Cameron mimicked Aurora's face, "When we were out there standing in that ring together," he spoke proudly, "It earned the most views of the whole show. Thousands of T.V's all across the country switching over just to see _us._"

As all these thoughts swirled throughout her mind, and the millions of Tweets scrolled through her fingertips, Aurora sensed an overwhelming happiness mix in with the positive energy that was simmering across her entire core. And she could only feel herself becoming more and more determined with each second that ticked by and she locked her expression with Cameron's piercing bluey-green orbs.

"Rory, this could be huge."

Aurora's heart instantly skipped a beat at Cameron's words. That was exactly what her father had said right before D-Generation X was formed.

"Alright, come on," she spat, throwing Cameron's phone back to him, "We are going to talk to Dad about this right now."

Without a second's thought, the two young wrestlers then bolted out of Aurora's room and headed down the corridor to where Hunter was staying, Aurora strutting her way out in front with Cameron in very near tow.

Her heart beat was accelerating with every pounding knock she made against Hunter's door as she patiently waited for her father to answer. As soon as it began to give way, the young Diva immediately slipped in through the cracked opening, dragging Cameron in behind her and causing Hunter's expression to narrow in suspicion. His lips parted to instantly question his daughter's actions, before Aurora sharply cut him off.

"So, I know that you're completely technologically challenged, but have you caught word of the latest social media buzz this morning?"

Rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, Hunter frowned, "Just let me digest all this for a minute... you barge into my room, insult me without even saying hello and... why are you in your pyjamas?"

Falling to an astute silence, Aurora allowed her eyes to scan down her body to find that she was still wearing her singlet top and pyjama bottoms, before she darted her features over to Cameron. The young man merely shrugged his shoulders, "You seemed really confident to get this done now, I didn't want to say anything."

"Whoa, hold on here," Hunter interjected, prohibiting Aurora from making some kind of cynical remark towards his godson, "When you say 'get this done' I hope you're talking about your packing?"

Aurora permitted the question to linger in the quiet of the room for a moment as she glanced over to her dad's bed, finding that half of his luggage had already been rearranged back in his suitcase.

Turning back to face him, Aurora scratched the back of her neck, "Well... – "

"Aurora!" Hunter scolded, "We've got another plane to catch in a couple of hours and you're standing here in front of me not only with your bags not packed, but in your pyjamas and straight out of bed? Really?"

"Hey, I thought I deserved a bit of a sleep in after the magnificent performance from Cameron and I last night, right, Cam?"

As the young Superstar took heed of his godfather's menacing stare, Cameron cleared his throat, "Well, that's not really for me to say, is it, Rory?"

Glaring at him mockingly, Aurora slapped Cameron's arm, "You are no help!" she hissed, whirling back around to face Hunter, "Dad," she restarted, "the reason we came down here is to make you a proposition."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Aurora replied, nodding her head, "There is absolutely no denying how much of an incredible idea it was of yours to team Cameron and I together. The crowd loved it, Twitter exploded, our ratings were huge and it was all down to you and your sheer genius, expertise, brilliance – "

"Enough with the sucky compliments, Aurora, get to the point?"

" – Mixed Tag Team Titles."

A harsh stillness immediately swept over the room. Aurora waited with her breath held in, Cameron's vision flicked between the two Levesques, and Hunter soon took a deep breath, stuttering over a reply.

"Wow," he eventually managed, "that's quite a premise you have there."

The slimmest hope boiled to the brink of Aurora's being, "It's the perfect premise," she pushed on, "I know that mixed tag team matches aren't particularly popular with the fans, but that's why you need Cam and me to take it to the next level, they'll absolutely love it, Dad, I mean, if the media blew up from just one appearance together, can you imagine what would happen if we became a team of second-generation champions, it'll be – "

"Okay, hold up, princess. Stop rambling and take a breath," Hunter calmly cut in with a small smile. He allowed the silence to drag on for another moment or two, before he tenderly licked his lips, "Aurora, sweetheart, you know it's not just up to me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Aurora agreed with a shrug, "But when the board hears that everybody is saying 'D-X lives' then surely it'll be unanimous, right?"

Ceasing his words once more, Hunter glanced over to an equally optimistic Cameron, and then back to Aurora again. The cogs in his mind were spinning indecisively as the images of the hopeful, aspiring faces of two of the people he loved most in this whole world continued to sink into the back of his head. Of course he wanted to give them the answer they wanted to hear. Nothing could possibly make him any happier. But, unfortunately, when it came to the corporate business of the company, it wasn't exactly as black and white as that.

Sighing despondently to himself, Hunter took a seat on the edge of his bed, beckoning Aurora to walk closer to him. Affectionately, he took her hands in his, "Princess, I love your charisma and your creativity, you know I do. And if you guys know you can pull this off, then I want this for you, I really do. But I'm just not so sure it'll be that easy to convince the rest of the board."

Furrowing her brow in deep thought, Aurora allowed her dad's words to revolve through her mind. She flicked her hair out of her eyes as she slowly began to nod her head. If it hadn't been for the constant support that she could always hear lingering in Hunter's voice, then she only suspected she would have been much, much more disappointed than how she currently felt.

"It's not like we're asking for a set of titles to just be given to us, like, there'd be a full tournament of matches, or whatever." Another notion suddenly crossed her mind, "And I'm not asking you to say yes or no right this very second, either," she sniped slightly, taking her hands out of Hunter's, "Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore, I appreciate it when you can be straight up with me, okay? And if Cam and I have to wait however long the decision making process may take, then we are more than willing to do that. This is something that we both really want, and we're not going to become impatient with it and throw a possible opportunity away."

Looking on with a smile from where he stood just behind his best friend, Cameron set his vision upon the immensely proud picture of Hunter gazing so devotedly at his amazingly intelligent, mature daughter.

Aurora forced a small grin back at him, "You will at least bring it to the table, right?"

"Of course I will, anything for the two of you," Hunter answered in an instant.

As he prolonged the warm stare that he held against his daughter, Hunter stifled a sad sigh at the thought of just how mature she actually was becoming. Aurora was right – she wasn't a little kid anymore. And honestly, Hunter wasn't sure how willing he was to let her totally grow up just yet.

"You're not old enough to stop your old man from giving you a hug, though, right?"

Rolling her eyes with a playful giggle, Aurora happily dove into her father's grasp, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, "Thanks for hearing us out, Daddy."

"Anytime, princess," Hunter replied, his heart skipping a beat, "And I was so proud of you last night."

Aurora's cheeks flushed a pale red as she pulled herself out of Hunter's grip, gawking at him with a sweet smile, "Aw, Dad – "

"Now, go and pack your luggage!" Hunter cut in for a final time, "We need to leave for the airport in half an hour, sort your stuff out, and get out of your damn pyjamas!" he teased, pushing both of the young wrestlers out the door.

"Okay, okay!" Aurora conceited.

"Why push me?" Cameron protested, "I've been ready since eight this morning...!"

"Just go do something productive," Hunter urged, leaning against the doorway as the two were eventually thrust back into the hall.

The argument that both Cameron and Aurora had put forward to him remained relevant amongst his thoughts as he stood before him. There was no certainty that the rest of the WWE board were going to feel as confident about the idea as both the youngsters, plus Hunter himself, may have felt. But the thought of Aurora and Cameron as champions was undoubtedly something that no-one in the company could deny as wise move. That Hunter was certain of.

"Love you both, I'll see you when we leave."

Aurora nodded her head and offered a small wave as Hunter disappeared behind the hotel door, "We love you, too!"

The second that the door shut behind The Game, Cameron looked over to Aurora, a fulfilled grin sprawled across his face, "Well, that went well, hey? Now we just gotta' hope that the board feels the same way as your dad does so this thing can happen!"

"Oh, trust me, Cam," Aurora smirked, "This thing is happening. It's the closest chance to real fame that we've been given and I'll make it happen if I have to."

His expression collapsed into a frown as Cameron then watched Aurora slowly stroll back towards her hotel room, an inkling suspicion suddenly eating at his stomach, "That sounds a tad crazy to me, Rory?" he joked, remembering what she had promised him the previous night.

Halting in her place, Aurora placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes cheekily at Cameron, "It's not crazy, Cam, it's our moment! _Our _opportunity. I'm not letting it slip away."

Faltering over a verbal response, Cameron simply shared a mutual grin with his best friend before she, too, vanished back into her hotel room. The moment that she had, however, Cameron's expression dropped.

What Aurora had said, about making it happen if she had to, for some reason didn't sit quite right with the young Superstar. He considered the upcoming fame that was beginning to swarm he and Aurora. That was nothing they couldn't handle. He considered the confidence that was rapidly building within the young Diva. That was nothing they couldn't handle. But when the two factors were combined?

He glanced back over to Hunter's hotel room door and smiled softly. Hunter truly was inspirational to him. He was brave, caring, incredibly successful, not to mention held the qualities of the almighty Triple H – strong, athletic and, yes, tremendously cerebral. But underneath all of that, he was still just his Uncle Paul. And Aurora's dad. After all, that's what all Superstars and Divas were beneath their famous characters. They were all just regular people. Deep down, though, Cameron just hoped that Aurora wasn't starting to forget that. Because more than anything, he cared about her far too much to ever let anything send her down the wrong track.

* * *

**Geez, that was like a whole novel...**

**How's it going guys?! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thought it was superrrrrrr cute when Aurora came out to save Cameron from the attack :3 What's everybody's opinion on how their partnership is working out? Or, how do we feel about this sudden drive for fame that Aurora is starting to encounter? Healthy, or dangerous?**

**Pleeeaaase remember to leave a review after reading guys, I truly do appreciate it! :):)**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyy x**


	8. Tread With Caution

o-o-o

**Chapter Eight - Tread With Caution.  
**

An eruption of boos exploded throughout the MGM Grand Garden as a sly smile appeared across the face of Beau Madden and he raised the microphone to his mouth. He and his girlfriend, Tiarn, were standing in the middle of the ring, arm in arm, anticipating the arrival of their newly found foes.

"Oh, come on, Vegas, where's the love? Didn't you all miss me?" Beau teased as the Las Vegas crowd only hissed in louder disproval. "Don't even try and deny it," he sniped, continuing on, "I know you honestly can't find Cameron Michaels more entertaining than me!"

The second that Cameron's name was mentioned, Beau's expression dropped into an aggravated frown as the crowd cheered out in absolute delight. Gritting his teeth, he directed the microphone back to his mouth once the audience had settled down, "Well tonight, I'm gonna' show all of you just who is the more entertaining when I beat Michaels so bad that I knock him right back to SmackDown where he belongs!"

"Not to mention," Tiarn cut in, snatching the microphone from Beau and screaming above the crowd's frenzied boos, "that little brat, Rory Helmsley!"

Almost instantly after Tiarn closed her lips, the thunderous sound of Rory's music hitting echoed throughout the arena as the WWE Universe were up on their feet and yelling in elation.

The fast paced acceleration of Rory's heart beating in her chest was equivalent to the immense smile that was sprawled across her face. As she began her descent down the long, metal ramp that led to the ring, a thought of pure exhilaration was setting its place in the back of her mind. While she was waving and blowing kisses to her many adoring fans, she couldn't help but notice the few, faint chants of 'D-X! D-X!' that had already started. And this only added to the happiness of her thoughts. She was about to have her first, of hopefully many, matches tagging with Cameron.

Glaring down at Rory where she stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp, Beau and Tiarn's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the chants of the Las Vegas crowd eventually became more apparent and much more clear. They wanted a show. They wanted to see the second generation of their beloved D-X perform together. And as Rory latched her eyes against those of her foes' and pointed up to the top of the ramp, that was exactly what the Universe was in store for.

An excited grin crossed Rory's mouth as Cameron's music erupted throughout the MGM Grand and the crowd cried out for him in happiness as he appeared on the stage. Turning around to face him, the expression on Rory's face only grew to exceptional lengths as her eyes fell upon the smile of absolute bliss that graced her best friend's lips.

Making his eventual approach, Cameron winked at Rory as he slapped her hand hi-five and gestured for her to ascend the steel steps and enter the ring. Securing her appearance with his, Rory felt her heart skip a beat at the look of pure determination that was set in Cameron's eyes. It was the first time she had ever been this close to him while he was performing, not to mention tagging and wrestling alongside him. The aura that he was exerting was definitely one that she could easily feed off of and get used to. That, and that gorgeous smile of his.

"Well, here we go, Josh," Michael Cole commented from the ringside announce desk, "We are about to see Cameron and Rory – the son of Shawn Michaels and the daughter of Triple H – in their very first match up together!"

"And we'll have Cameron starting us off here," Josh Mathews stated as the bell rang and Cameron and Beau locked up in the centre in the ring, "What do you make of Cameron and Rory teaming up here, Cole?"

"I don't doubt that the two are going to work extremely well together," Michael began, "But at the same time, this is their first time tagging together, and it's against an incredibly experienced team of Beau Madden and Tiarn who have worked together many times in the past."

"True, but while that may be so, you gotta' remember – Cameron and Rory have grown up together. They were always around each, watching their dads and learning off them. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if the both of them had a trick or two hiding up their sleeve."

"Well, we may be about to find out what Cameron has to offer, as he begins to get the upper hand here on Madden."

The crowd began to stir in excitement once more, as Cameron felt the veins in his muscles ripple while he heaved Beau over his shoulders into a perfect suplex in the centre of the ring. The second that Beau managed his way back to his feet, Cameron then grabbed his arm and flung him into an Irish whip, sending the older wrestler's back firmly into the turnbuckles. As the young Michaels then charged his way back towards Beau, the veteran wisely stuck his elbow out, catching Cameron right on the chin.

"And right there – there's the experience and awareness of Beau Madden as we see him begin to take over here," Michael spat into his headset.

"Oh, and a big clothesline from Madden to Michaels," Josh added as Beau laid Cameron out on the canvas, Tiarn cackling away as he did. "We might find that Cameron will be looking to tag in Rory as soon as he can, Cole."

"And of course, rules of a Mixed Tag Team Match – the Superstars fight the Superstars and the Divas fight the Divas," Michael clarified. "Now, Josh," he went on, "as we see the young Michaels and the young Helmsley in here, do you think there's a whole lot they're displaying that they might have been taught from their fathers, of course, the great Shawn Michaels and Triple H?"

"No doubt, I mean, we saw last week right here on RAW that Rory may very well have adopted the same brutal, cerebral, never-say-die attitude of her father as she came out and saved Cameron from the attack by Madden and Tiarn with a sledgehammer!" he commented, pausing and glancing back at his T.V. monitor as the crowd began to cheer again, "And right there, you see the quickness that Cameron shares with his father as he ducks out of the way of Madden!"

Strengthening her anxious grip on the tag rope, Rory yelled out in delight from the apron as Cameron slowly began to regain the upper hand in the match up.

"Oh, and a running bulldog from Michaels, followed by the cover," Michael said as the crowd counted along with the referee, "But Madden kicks out at two, and wisely rolling out of the way, into his corner and making the tag to Tiarn!"

"And if Tiarn's coming in," Josh began, trying his best to compete with the screaming crowd, "that means Rory Helmsley is coming in, too!"

Shaking his head as Beau rolled just out of his grasp, Cameron sighed and eventually turned to face his partner where she stood in his corner. The crowd instantly burst into an array of eager cheers. The intense volume that engulfed the MGM Grand mirrored the very same intensity that Rory could feel pounding against her heart as she stepped into the ring under the second rope. Exchanging a glance with his best friend, Cameron winked at Rory before he took his place on the ring apron and left the young Diva to focus all her attention on her opponent that stood across from her.

It didn't take long for the menacing glare that the two Divas held against one another to explode into a physical confrontation – the week's worth of built up fury and animosity coming full circle as the girls clashed in the centre of the ring.

"And here we go!" Michael exclaimed, "Rory and Tiarn hammering away at each other! It all started, Josh, when Rory put Lexus in her place back at SummerSlam, defeating the former Divas' Champ."

"You're right, but then it was taken just that little step too far for Rory when Tiarn and Beau Madden attacked Cameron Michaels last week here on RAW."

"Cameron and Rory having grown up together, being lifelong friends – best friends, Rory just wasn't going to stand for Tiarn's bullying nature a second longer."

"Oh, and now Rory! Rory has Tiarn grounded," Josh heatedly cut back in.

The population of the arena was sizzling with electricity as the Las Vegas audience cheered Rory on while she perched herself on top of Tiarn, throttling her by the shoulders. As the referee reached a count of five and pulled Rory off of her fallen opponent, the young Diva immediately shot her vision towards the corner turnbuckle that sat beyond where Tiarn lay.

"And Rory wants to put this one way away early, Cole, as she sets Tiarn up for the Lioness!"

Camera flashes began to light up all around her as Rory took a single, deep breath, narrowed her eyes at the turnbuckle in front of her and then bolted towards the corner at full pace, launching herself backwards, flipping through the air, only to crash land, hard onto the canvas as Tiarn hastily managed to roll out of the way.

"Oh no, Tiarn just far too quick for the Lioness!"

Her teeth gritting against one another, Rory clutched at her left hip, writhing around the canvas floor in pain. Above all else that was echoing throughout the arena, she could hear the supporting cries of Cameron from her corner, begging and pleading with her to get back up. Her train of thought, however, was rapidly derailed, as Tiarn began kicking Rory with all of her strength right into her injured side and methodically stomping on all of her extremities.

Flinching with each devastating blow, all Cameron could do was watch on, the pain of the similar beating that he had received seven days previous still all too relevant in his mind. Clearing his throat, he yelled out to Rory again, as the rest of the crowd continued to do so, eventually gaining Tiarn's attention.

The dark-skinned Diva flicked her hair out of her face as she turned all of her awareness to Cameron. She pouted sadly to him in sarcasm as she made her way over to his corner, speaking to him inaudibly about something to do with 'his poor little princess', before she cackled loudly to herself once more and harshly slapped Cameron right across the face. There was a collective gasp throughout the arena before the MGM Grand blew up in the most ferocious anger towards Tiarn. Placing his hand on the stinging, red mark that was fast developing against the skin of his cheek, Cameron resisted the urge to wipe the smug look off of Tiarn's face. Revelling in the hatred that was pouring from the crowd, the wicked Diva had seemingly, and stupidly, forgotten about her adversary that was still in the ring.

"Quick roll-up! Quick roll-up!" Michael shouted, "Rory's got Tiarn for one, two...!"

Just as the referee was about to bring his hand down for the three count, Tiarn barely managed to kick out of Rory's cover. While the WWE Universe groaned in unison, Rory didn't allow the near fall to distract her as, without missing a single beat, she dived towards Cameron, tagging him back in. As fast as lightning, the young Michaels then tore over to the opposite corner of the ring, dragging Beau in while beginning to hammer away at him.

Rory threw Tiarn out of the ring under the bottom rope, taking the heel Diva out of the equation, as Cameron floored Beau with a thunderous clothesline. Almost instantly, the older wrestler was back to his feet and charging at Cameron, shocked as, once more, the younger man was able to dodge his attack. And then, out of absolute nowhere, Beau about faced and before he could even duck out of the way was met with a tumultuous Power-Duo from Cameron Michaels, sending him crashing to the canvas. The end of the match has flashed by in the blink of an eye, but the second that the three count was made, the crowd found their voice again, erupting victoriously for Cameron and Rory.

"Well, if that doesn't say something...!" Josh exclaimed.

"Here are your winners," Justin Roberts then announced, "Rory Helmsley and Cameron Michaels!"

Dropping to his knees as his sudden burst of adrenalin instantly began to wear off, Cameron then jolted in the slightest surprise and allowed a beaming smile to creep across his face as he felt Rory sling her arms around his neck and pull him back to his feet. Exchanging the affectionate squeeze, Cameron soon broke away from Rory's hug and simply gazed down at her, still smiling, before the two then directed their attention to the battered and bruised Beau and Tiarn who clumsily made their way back up the entrance ramp in defeat and extreme disbelief.

"...Then I don't know what does, Josh!" Michael finished for his broadcast partner, "What has the WWE possibly gotten themselves into with a pairing like Cameron Michaels and Rory Helmsley?"

"I suppose time will only tell with any future matches they have together," Josh replied, trying his hardest to compete with the roaring of the elated crowd, "seeing as their first bout was, well... pretty much perfect."

* * *

Raking out the last of the sweaty, tattered knots that inhabited her post-match hair, Aurora placed her brush back into her bag as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror of the Divas' locker room – a small, proud smile eventually materialising across her face.

It was well after her and Cameron's match now, she had taken and shower and gotten changed, and now RAW was just entering its third and final hour for the night. Images of her match were still flashing through her mind. The self-confidence that had swelled within her after her singles match against Lexus at SummerSlam was – unbelievably to Aurora – nothing in comparison to what she felt bubbling in her stomach at that very moment.

The security and happiness that had completely engulfed her to see Cameron standing in her corner that night was like nothing she had ever felt before. The way he had continued to yell out to her in times where she looked to be down and out would be something that she would certainly not be forgetting anytime soon. Of course her heart had always been set on being a singles' competitor and winning the Divas' Championship, but amongst tagging with Cameron, becoming famous in their shared right, and hopefully convincing her dad to bring some Mixed Tag Team titles into the equation, Aurora was sure that individual stardom could wait. Especially if it meant she got to spend more time indulging in her best friend's caring nature. And his dazzling, blue eyes.

All of a sudden, a loud rattle at the locker room door caused Aurora to hastily snap out of her day dream. Looking around to find that there were, in fact, no other Divas to be found, Aurora groaned as she dragged herself reluctantly out of her chair to go and answer it. The face that greeted her on the opposite side rapidly caused her dull appearance to change.

"Hey, Dad," she spoke, her white teeth gleaming in a smile.

Hunter countered his daughter's expression, "How's my little star?"

"You tell me," she answered cheekily, "My match was pretty amazing, was it not?"

Trying his best to hide his amused grin at Aurora's teasing arrogance, Hunter simply presented her with a couple of pieces of paper from behind his back, "So amazing, that I actually have a present for you."

Her brow collapsing into a frown, Aurora's eyes scanned the pages in the slightest confusion as Hunter licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak again, "I've been on the phone just about all day speaking to the Board of Directors about your and Cameron's mixed tag team idea," he began, pausing in an attempt to contain his own enthusiasm, "Apparently, an idea like this is pretty much a dream for the Creative Team. They loved it, and jumped right on it."

Before her vision even made it to the bottom of the first page, Aurora shot her head back up to face Hunter, her mouth gaped in absolute disbelief, "Are you serious?"

With a single, proud nod of his head, Hunter folded his arms across his chest, "This is happening, princess."

An excited squeal immediately escaped the back of Aurora's throat, seemingly without her even controlling it, as her jaw was now just about touching the floor in pure astonishment, "It's really happening? Me and Cam are going to be champions, _I'm _going to be a champion?"

"Not straight away," Hunter urged, trying to calm his daughter down, "There's gonna' be a bit of build up first. The regular Tag Champs are going to get all snooty and stuff about it and try to keep it from happening, yadda yadda - but it gets very, very fun for you and Cam, trust me."

Aurora's head was spinning. Although she was trying as hard as she could to take in everything that her dad was saying to her, the only thought that was remaining prominent in her mind was that she was actually going to be a champion. She was getting the big break that only yesterday she had still been dreaming of. Fame was slowly beginning to sneak up on her.

"Aurora?"

Once again being awakened from her deep trance, Aurora gawked back up at Hunter, wide-eyed, "Huh?"

A look of confusion settling in on his face, Hunter soon sighed and took a firm grip of his eldest daughter's shoulder, "Look, I know it's a lot to take in all at once. How about you just go find Cam, you guys can read through the scripts together. There's something else I really gotta' handle right now, but you and me are gonna' go over everything tomorrow, okay?" As Aurora simply nodded her head with a wondrous twinkle still present in her eyes, Hunter sighed, a mixture of happiness and the slightest concern in his tone, as he placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, " I want to make sure this goes perfectly for you, princess. There will be nothing left unexplained. I promise."

Heaving an emotional breath of her own, and without letting another second tick by, Aurora wrapped her arms around Hunter's waist in the tightest possible hug, "Thank you so, so much, Daddy." She paused, clearing her throat, "I won't let you down."

Squeezing the life out of her in mere bliss, Hunter chuckled at Aurora's words, "Aurora, you could never me down," he stated, letting his arms drop from around her before tilting her head up to face him, "And why all the doom and gloom? This is supposed to be a happy moment! Go find Cam, and start going through all this stuff with him, he's waiting for you."

"Okay, okay!" Aurora conceited, running off up the backstage corridor, "Love you!"

Looking on with a smile still firmly implanted against his lips, Hunter felt his heart pound lightly in his chest. With not only himself to keep a keen watch over her while she was in the WWE, but now being permanently teamed with Cameron, as well, Hunter was finally beginning to let his mind rest at ease. Aurora was going to be just fine. "Love you more!"

* * *

Cameron was jittery with excitement.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend that the pieces of paper given to him by Hunter that he was holding in his hand were his ticket to his very first championship after two years of being with the WWE. All he wanted to do now was find Aurora and celebrate. And thank her. After all, the whole premise had basically been her idea, not to mention the fact that she had been more than ready to fight with everything she had for the opportunity if push had come to shove. But now, that wasn't even going to be necessary, because the Board of Directors actually believed that the two of them could pull it off. Not just that, but his Uncle Paul also truly believed they could pull it off. Now, more than anything else, Cameron just couldn't wait to get on the phone with Shawn and hear that he believed in his son, too.

Collecting up the rest of his things, Cameron then heaved open the locker room door and eagerly began on his way down the corridor in search of Aurora. As a matter of fact, he was, in actuality, so keen to hunt down his best friend that the young wrestler hadn't even noticed that there was somebody outside the Superstars' dressing room waiting for him.

"Cameron?"

Coming to complete halt and whirling around at the sound of his name, Cameron frowned, but soon found himself smiling politely at the blonde beauty that stood before him, "Camille? Hey darl, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she answered, taking a step closer to Cameron as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "I just wanted to ask... um, are you and Aurora really jumping into something with the Elrick boys and the tag titles, or something like that?"

A fleeting look of concern abruptly crossed Cameron's face.

The Elrick twins, or, the Elrick Alliance as they were better known to the WWE Universe were the current Tag Team Champions. However, as per Hunter's earlier announcement to the young wrestler, they were also now two people who were going to be working very close with he and Aurora over the next few weeks. But why, Cameron wondered, was this somehow the cause for an eerily nervous tone in the voice of one of his closest friends?

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing?" Cameron went on, the curious appearance on his face still fixed in its place.

Allowing a small sigh to escape from between her lips, Camille pushed her hair back out of her face, "It's no big deal, I've just heard some things about one of them that you might want to give Aurora a head's up on," she began, "Just that, like, he's a bit of a sleaze and a player and is always looking for a new girl to kinda'... take advantage of."

Although he didn't express any words or emotion straight away, the cogs inside Cameron's brain were spinning at absolute full force.

After being blessed with such a ground-breaking opportunity only moments ago, there was no way that the young Superstar was going to let anything jeopardise the future of he and his best friend. Despite the fact that what he had just been told was simple word-of-mouth, as well as knowing that they would only be working with the Elricks temporarily, Cameron still wasn't prepared to let his guard down for anyone. But more important than all of that, there was absolutely no way in hell that he was ever going to let anyone hurt Aurora.

Shaking off the near unbearable thought, Cameron turned all of his attention back to Camille, "Well, which one is it?"

* * *

Skipping up the corridor in a blissful daze, Aurora continued to create images in her mind of what she and Cameron were going to look like as successful Mix Tag Team Champions. The simple premise of it all was enough to send an array of goosebumps exploding against her skin. She could only just imagine what it was going to feel like when the titles were actually in their grasp. She already was beginning to feel like an accomplished champion.

"Well, look at that, it's Princess Aurora!"

Skating to a stop with a pout and a roll of her eyes, Aurora spun around in her tracks and laid an ominous glare on the person who had distracted her from her day dream, "Is that what everyone around here is gonna' keep calling me, or – "

Dropping the threatening tone from her voice, Aurora suddenly found her train of thought cut off once more as her eyes widened at the realisation of who it was that was leaning against the wall opposite her, "You're Dean Elrick!"

An impressed smile appeared on Dean's face as he took a step towards Aurora.

Dean was tall and had deeply tanned skin. His dark hair sat neatly spiked on top of his head and his chocolate brown eyes were those that almost mirrored Aurora's. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight, black singlet top that he folded his arms across as he relaxed in front of the young Diva, "Not bad. Usually when I meet people for the first time they can't tell whether I'm me or Lance."

Lance Elrick. Dean's twin brother and the second member of the Elrick Alliance who, apparently, was nowhere in sight as of yet.

"Like I'd jump into the WWE without knowing a little bit about everybody before hand," Aurora counted, her eyes narrowed teasingly.

"Well, if we're going to be working together, then I suppose there's no harm in that, is there?"

"I suppose not," Aurora agreed, "I was actually just on my way to find Cameron now."

"Well, then, allow me to walk with you," Dean offered as the two set off back down the hallway. There was a brief pause before the dark haired wrestler cleared his throat, "So the only other thing I know about you, besides being of the great Helmsley family, is that you're going to be a champ soon, ey?"

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Aurora flashed Dean a smile, "That's the plan."

Exchanging the grin, there was another short silence before Dean cocked a cunning eyebrow Aurora's way, "So, what, you just snapped your fingers and Daddy gave you exactly what you wanted?"

Gasping in a mixture of surprise and slight offense, Aurora immediately shook her head, "No way, it doesn't work like that at all."

"Well, why not?" Dean instantly challenged.

Caught off her guard, Aurora stumbled over the beginning of an answer but instead fell to a dumbfounded quiet. She glanced up at the taller wrestler with a curious frown, "What do you mean?"

A subtle sneer crossed Dean's lips at the naivety from the young Diva, "What I mean is, why not try to have things go your way all the time? It can't be that difficult, can it?"

Scoffing in disbelief at the audacity of the tag champion, Aurora dragged herself to a halt and licked her lips, "This is literally the first conversation we're ever having together, and you're trying to tell me how to run my career?"

"No, not at all," Dean said, immediately snapping back again, "I'm merely suggesting that if you play your cards right, you could be the _only _one running your career."

Reverting back to her stubborn silence, Aurora simply allowed her uncertain gaze to remain cast upon Dean while his words slowly began to revolve through her mind.

It had definitely been a surprise to her to hear even an implication that the championship being bestowed upon she and Cameron was something she had earned simply because 'Daddy' got it for her. That wasn't what she had been trying to do - not at all. Just because it was something that she wanted really bad, and yes, almost craved it, didn't mean that she had used the power of her pedigree to achieve it. Did she?

"I'm sorry if I've said something to offend you," Dean stated, regaining Aurora's attention, "I'm just saying that if I was in your position, I would definitely be milking all that I could possibly get."

Still at fault of not knowing what to say, Aurora simply nodded her head and slowly strolled back towards her newest co-worker, his defining features still firmly locked onto her.

"You're a woman with a lot of power Aurora," he concluded, "Just keep that in mind."

With that being the last of his comments, the two then continued to walk along the corridor in what was now a bit of a less awkward silence. Even if it had been an uncomfortable moment, there were way too many thoughts crammed into Aurora's head for her to even notice.

Now, not only were the voices and opinions of Hunter and Cameron constantly working their way throughout her thoughts, Aurora suddenly found herself actually considering what Dean had just said to her. She had to admit, she did respect the fact that during their first ever encounter he had the guts to voice his outlook in the first place, but whether her dad and best friend would agree with what he said to say was a totally different thing in its entirety. What was a contributing factor, however, was that Aurora couldn't escape the idea that maybe, just maybe, Dean had a point. The other thing to figure out now was; which of the three voices was speaking to her the loudest?

* * *

**Ooooh, menacing ;/**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) What do you think about the new Titles being awarded to Aurora and Cam? Is Hunter doing the right thing, or thrusting them into something that they're just not ready for? Or, is the only problem in the whole thing looking to be the cunning little weasel that Dean Elrick is quickly turning into? FEED ME YOUR OPINIONS. :)**

**And just to let you all know, for those who have been wondering where all da Levesques be at ;), Steph and the girls will be back into this story very soon! I promise. :)**

**Please remember to leave me a review and tell me what you all think! Appreciate the support :D**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyyyy x**


	9. An Impressionable Stand

o-o-o

**Chapter Nine - An Impressionable Stand.****  
**

Two weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye, and now, it was the Night of Champions pay-per-view. The Houston crowd of the Toyota Centre erupted in delight when Triple H appeared on the jumbo-tron standing beside the current WWE Tag Team Champions.

Dean Elrick had his bronze coloured title hung proudly over his shoulder while he stood side-by-side with his twin brother, Lance. The two were almost indistinguishable, aside from the fact that Lance's hair was a lot longer than Dean's and hung behind his back in a tight ponytail.

The three men seemed to be conversing with one another about the documents that the COO was holding in his hand. The sharp, brown eyes of the Elrick twins scanned over the pages and they both smiled in approval at the prospect of their championship match that would be taking place later on that evening. As all of this continued to proceed, a few scattered chants began to rumble throughout the crowd once more as two more familiar figures then appeared at the very end of the corridor where Triple H and the Elricks were standing.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Stuttering over his speech, surprised to hear the voice of his daughter boom from behind him, Triple H turned around to face Rory and Cameron as they made their approach – the WWE Universe greeting them with pleasure as they did so.

"Oh, hey kids," he offered quickly, "Look, I'm just in the middle of something with the Elricks right now if maybe you could come back and find me a bit – "

"I know, I know," Rory cut in, "You're so busy, I mean, this is one of the biggest nights of the year. Every championship is on the line – "

" – which lead to us thinking," Cameron joined in, not missing a beat, "that we had a bit of an idea that we'd like to put forward to you."

Glancing between the four people that stood around him, Triple H turned back to Cameron, "And it can't wait?"

"It won't take long," Rory exclaimed, "All you have to do is say yes."

Waiting for permission to continue, a beaming smirk crossed Cameron's face as Triple H took a moment before unwillingly nodding his head, "Okay, so, you know that Rory and I have been teaming these last few weeks and have been kicking butt all over the place!" the young Michaels began, placing an arm over Rory's shoulder, "And all this talk about titles and championships tonight – well, basically what we're proposing is that the WWE introduces a Mixed Tag Team Championship."

Instantly, the crowd's volume began to elevate with adrenalin and excitement again, mirroring the emotion that was clearly spread across Rory and Cameron's faces. The atmosphere throughout the arena was truly pumping until, all of a sudden, the thrill of the premise was harshly shut down as Dean and Lance Elrick burst into disgusted laughter.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lance grunted, "The WWE already has Tag Team Champions – the _only _Tag Team Champions that it will ever need!"

"The WWE Universe doesn't want to see Superstars and Divas fighting together. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Dean spat, agreeing with his brother, "The only champion team that the Universe wants to see is Dean and Lance. The Elrick Alliance. Or are you trying to drop the show's T.V. ratings?"

Rory scoffed in repulsion as the boos that could be heard from the arena continued to back her up, "And you think _we're _being ridiculous? Tell them, Dad, tell them it's a good idea."

A brief hush swept over the Toyota Centre as all attention then fell upon the burly shoulders of Triple H. His vision flicked between the two sets of faces – one set being the pure determination and success that the Elricks were known for, and the other being those of the two people he wanted to see succeed more than anyone else. Taking another few seconds to gather his thoughts, The Game eventually sighed, licking his lips and turning back to Rory.

"Princess, I'm sorry... but I gotta' agree with Dean and Lance on this one."

As another irate wave of boos crashed about the crowd, all expression fell from Rory's face as her eyes pierced her father with shock, "What? But Dad – "

"Look, here's the bottom line," Triple H gently interjected, "You and Cam are both going to be champions one day, but trying to speed up the process, not to mention introducing your very own set of titles is not going to make that success come any quicker. You guys just don't quite have the head for the business yet."

Folding her arms against her chest at what sounded like quite the patronising tone, Rory stubbornly bit the inside of her lip with Cameron still standing by, waiting to see what would be said next. As the smug expressions began to build upon the faces of Dean and Lance, Triple H then simply started to re-focus his attention on the Tag Champions, "Now, can I continue on with what the Elricks and I were in the middle of?"

Huffing out another exhausted sigh, Rory felt the volume of her voice creep up a level as her arms slammed back to her side, "Without even letting us further explain – "

"Aurora," Triple H then snapped, countering his daughter's volume in the slightest of scolding tones. The audience had once again fallen to a dead silence as the awkward tension between the two Helmsleys was obviously building and was being projected in all kinds of dimensions through the mammoth jumbo-tron.

Pausing for a moment while looking down at his daughter with a cautionary glance, Triple H then cleared his throat, "The answer is **no**."

Collapsing her brow into the deepest of frowns, Rory then heatedly watched on as her dad and the Elricks walked off down the hallway together, the booing of the crowd still buzzing in the back of her mind even where she continued to stand backstage.

Blinking at the sound of a defeated sigh from behind her, the young Diva turned around to face her partner as he opened his mouth to speak, "So, now what do we do?" Cameron asked.

Rory raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'now what'?" she countered, "We're getting those championships. Cam, we have not been beating everybody for no reason, we deserve the chance to actually try and fight for a title."

"But you heard what they all said, Rory," Cameron argued, "They're not down with that."

Falling to a sharp quiet, Rory's eyes suddenly widened as she perched them directly against Cameron's. A devious smile crossed her lips, her best friend's words echoing amongst her thoughts as she innocently began to twirl a piece of her hair, "They're not down with that?"

As members of the WWE Universe were slowly beginning to catch on to what Rory was saying, a few faint chants began to timidly echo throughout the backstage area once more.

"Cameron," she sang sweetly, "You know _exactly_ what two words our family has for people who 'are not down with that'."

The rumblings of the crowd were suddenly loud and proud again as the same cunningly clever expression reflected off of Rory and burst across Cameron's features, "You've got a plan, hey?"

"Oh yeah," Rory instantly replied, the cries of 'D-X! D-X!' now one hundred percent recognisable from the Houston fans, "I've got a plan alright."

* * *

"And we're clear! Thank you guys," the promo director said before he and the rest of his small team began packing up the equipment.

Giggling to herself in a mixture of amusement and excitement, Aurora flashed a quick grin at Cameron before shooting her vision over to where Hunter stood just off of set. Scrunching her face into a cheeky smile, the young Diva bit her bottom lip, "I think that's the loudest you've ever yelled at me before."

Collapsing his shoulders into a guilty shrug, Hunter exchanged the smirk, "You think I enjoyed doing that? At least it was believable."

"Yeah, yeah," Aurora sniped jokingly, "Run along now, don't you have more work to do?"

Spitting out a chuckle of disbelief, Hunter playfully shook his head at Aurora and then winked at Cameron before turning around to head off back to his office, "You two have fun tonight." As he then walked past the Elricks, who were also still standing by, Hunter smiled at them, as well, "And you guys have a great match."

Smiling politely and nodding in appreciation of their boss, Lance and Dean soon turned back to Aurora and Cameron once Hunter had vanished. The twins were just as excited to be involved in this particular storyline as their two new cohorts were. The plot basically mirrored real life and would now see Aurora and Cameron fight for their opportunity at a championship, as had been oh-so-cleverly hinted to the WWE Universe. The only unfortunate issue for the Elricks, however, was that the protest would be at their expense.

"Well, I guess you two certainly are going to have a very entertaining evening," Lance offered sarcastically, grinning at the two best friends as he did.

Exchanging the glance, Cameron then licked his lips as he opened his mouth to speak, before he was sharply cut off by Dean.

"Yeah," the second Elrick snorted, casting a subtle glimpse over at Aurora, "That big moment of stardom sure is creeping up on you guys pretty quickly."

The intriguing twinkle in Dean's eye almost completely encapsulated Aurora, manipulating her vision to link with his. His firmly set jaw line curved up into a sly smirk as she, too, smiled at him before shying away. There was something about his harshly clear-cut personality that the young Diva was rapidly building a sense of respect and admiration for.

Cameron's eyesight narrowed. Aurora had mentioned Dean to her best friend a couple of times here and there in the weeks that had led up to Night of Champions, but after what Camille had forewarned him about the tag team Superstar, as well as what he had just heard for himself, Cameron simply could not shake the feeling that he wasn't too certain about what Dean's true intentions with a friendship with Aurora may have been.

"Hey, come on, bro, don't start drowning them in fame yet," Lance boomed back in, breaking everyone's concentration, "Anyway, we should go warm up for our match. We'll catch up with you two later?"

Reaching out for the handshake offered to him, Cameron smiled pleasantly at Lance while merely setting a stern gaze on Dean who – for one reason or another – returned the half-hearted gesture. As the short-haired twin shook his head, he then turned to Aurora with a much more amiable expression.

"See ya' later, super star," he spoke to her, the slightest possible tone of flirtation coating the back of his throat. Aurora, who had still remained silent up until this point, then watched on in the same fashion as the rough and rugged Dean Elrick walked towards the men's locker room with his brother by his side. Her line of vision lingered on for a moment or two before the Diva then about faced and found her gaze to be set back upon Cameron.

The features of Cameron's face when compared to Dean's were more or less the exact opposite. While Dean's callous and firm exterior reflected his persona, everything about Cameron was soft and warm and welcoming. His eyes, his smile, his full, red cheeks. Whenever Aurora looked at him, everything else she may have been thinking about beforehand withered away into an unrecognisable blur. It made her heart skip a beat. At this particular moment in time, however, the brunette girl's brow collapsed into a frown at the sceptical look that lay across her best friend's face.

"What is it?"

Sighing to himself, Cameron scratched the back of his neck, "Have you been hanging out with Dean a lot?"

"Hanging out?" Aurora repeated, "No? We've been talking quite a bit, or whatever, but not really 'hanging out'. Why do you ask?"

"I've just... heard some things about him," Cameron replied, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"What kinda' things?"

"Just that he can't really be trusted when it comes to girls. That he likes to take advantage."

As the accusation stewed in the open air for a few moments, Cameron watched as Aurora placed her hands on her hips, wishing he could know what his oldest friend was possibly thinking.

On the one hand, Aurora adored the fact that Cameron was always looking out for her. It was the most comforting thing in the entire world to know that he would always be there for her in a heartbeat if she ever needed him. It was only natural, after all, as she would do the exact same for him. But then, on the contrary, Aurora enjoyed talking to Dean. He shared similar dreams, thoughts and opinions with her. And as well as that, she wasn't stupid. Aurora certainly wasn't going to let herself get involved with someone untrustworthy. She was perfectly capable of making her own decisions without basing them on the opinions of others, even if they were those of Cameron's.

"I'm a big girl now, Cam."

"And I'm just trying to protect you, Rory," he immediately shot back.

Aurora's counter came just as quickly, "Even if there's nothing to protect me from?"

An emotion of uncertainty began to bubble harshly in Cameron's stomach. It was definitely becoming pretty clear to him that Aurora saw no problem, and certainly no threat, with her friendship with Dean Elrick. Maybe Camille had gone a bit overboard with what she had warned Cameron about. But the young Michaels still wasn't so sure. He without doubt did not appreciate Dean encouraging Aurora to shoot for fame, at any and all costs. He wanted his best friend to keep her feet on the ground, and more importantly than that, keep a straight head on her shoulders. That was one of his biggest worries – that Aurora would eventually end up with a state of mind too negative to deal with the severe demands of the WWE. He had already seen that enough from other people throughout his life.

Ultimately, Cameron decided that, for now, he would just drop the whole thing. The two had much more important matters that all of their focus and attention was required for, and besides from that, he could always keep an extremely close eye on Aurora without ever needing to mention anything to her. After all, her protection and happiness was the most significant thing in his entire world.

Erasing the thoughts from his mind, Cameron beamed a teasing smile Aurora's way, "Whatever you say, okay? Just know I'll be watching your back, princess."

Her eyes widening in shock, Aurora playfully slapped Cameron on the arm, "_Do not _call me that ever again!" she giggled, "You're the only one around here who doesn't see me as a princess, and I want it to stay that way! Now come on, we've got some shenanigans to act upon!"

Holding his hands up in defence, Cameron offered one last affectionate smile before he and Aurora then made their way down the hallway and out towards the WWE production truck.

All the anticipation and excitement he felt for the new adventure he and Aurora were about to embark on hastily began to counter act all the nervous and concerned emotions that Cameron had only seconds ago been experiencing. So much so that he eventually allowed everything that he was thinking to completely escape his mind, as well. All except one thing – something that Aurora had said to him.

She was right. He didn't see her as a princess.

Cameron saw Aurora as so, _so _much more than just that.

* * *

The Toyota Centre was abuzz with excitement as the WWE Tag Team match raged on. The Elrick Alliance was successfully handling the challengers to their titles as the bout seemed like it was hurriedly coming to a close.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked down at his collapsed opponent, a devious grin creeping across his face at the thought of him and Lance retaining the Tag Team Championships. He turned to face his twin, the exact same smirk mirroring back at him as he did, as Dean then prepared to launch the opposition into his finishing manoeuvrer, thus cementing their victory at Night of Champions.

The second that he reached down to the canvas to pick up his fallen foe, the crowd began to roar in ecstasy and Lance's own cheers of delight could be heard from the Alliance's corner, too, until all of a sudden, the lights went out and the Houston arena was engulfed in darkness.

Screams encapsulated the Toyota Centre, each member of the WWE Universe with their own theory as to what exactly was happening at that very moment. Without any warning, the lights abruptly lit back up for the briefest of seconds, before continuously flicking on and off, on and off, over and over again.

Snarling his teeth, Dean shot his vision back over to Lance, who had now stepped into the ring, as well. The twins shared a glance of pure confusion as the perplexing light show continued to glow throughout the arena. In the next instant, a dull crackling could be heard over the microphones that were hung all about the rafters before it was over-taken by a clear and concise voice that echoed amongst the cries of the Toyota Centre.

"_Hey, Deeean? Laaance?" _the deep voice boomed through the arena speakers. As the Tag Champions scowled in disgust at whoever it was that was trying to distract them from their match, both of their jaws soon dropped and the Universe burst out in an array of bellowing laughter as the distinct sound of a vile fart then resonated through the speakers.

"_Ewww!" _the voice exclaimed, yelling over the cackles of the Universe, "_Was that one of you two? That is __**foul**__!"_

A second person's tone suddenly joined the deep voice as a high-pitched, cheeky giggle could then be heard in the background, "_Ooh," _the smaller, female voice then said, "_What do you think this button does?"_

Within a split second, just about every single person in the arena leapt right out of their seats as the pyrotechnics at the top of the entrance ramp exploded in a bright collection of sparks and colours.

"_Oh, okay, that button is dangerous..." _the girl squeaked into the microphone, "_What else do we have here?"_

"_Wait, wait, just listen to this," _the male voice cut back in. There was silence for a moment, as Dean and Lance continued to gawk at each other in complete bewilderment, before the voice then filled the arena once more, "_Krrssh, Luke... I am your father!"_

The static based voice caused more laughter to detonate throughout the WWE Universe in Houston, but the Elricks, however, were only beginning to get more and more annoyed. Before they had the chance to even consider protesting against the childish behaviour, the female voice was then heard scoffing at her partner, "_Oh my God, you are such a dork, Cam- uh, whoops..."_

At the mere slip-up and reveal of the voice's identity, the Houston fans screamed out in joyful amusement, while the expressions of both Lance and Dean completely dropped from their faces. The Alliance spun back around to face each other, yelling and cursing the names of Cameron and Rory as the microphones continued to amplify above their voices.

"_Well, it looks like this is the end of this broadcast," _the female voice spouted hastily, "_To be totally honest, I think we really need to go before we get kicked outta' here..."_

"_Can't we just solve the mystery as to which of these two has the severe gas problems first?"_

"_Cameron!"_

As the static of the microphones then faded, and the arena lights appeared back to their normal state, the Elrick Alliance was just about fuming in visible, heated anger as the taunting titters of the crowd prolonged their occupancy in the back of their minds. There was so much still distracting them, in fact, that they actually managed to forget that there was still a championship match going on.

All of a sudden, Dean gasped in unexpected shock as he felt his legs being swept out from under him and his opponent folded him over into a roll-up. At the last possible second, the short-haired Elrick kicked out before the three-count, falling back into the turnbuckle and having Lance sneakily tag him on the back. As the referee signalled the tag, the second twin then climbed up to the top rope, leaping over his brother, and flooring the opposition with a brutal clothesline, soundly putting him away for a count of three.

Despite the bell chiming with success in the background, the Elrick Alliance was hardly in the mood to stick around. Praise was being offered to them from the Houston crowd, as well as by the positive words that Michael Cole and Josh Mathews were speaking from the announce desk, and yet, the twin brothers still chose to hastily snatch up their bronze coloured titles and angrily make their quick exit back up the entrance ramp.

Their match for their WWE Tag Team Championships had almost been ruined. Cameron Michaels and Rory Helmsley – a Superstar and Diva that the WWE Universe was absolutely in love with – had almost thwarted their bout with a cruel and juvenile prank. And the twins wanted to know why.

* * *

**A short little chapter, followed by a short little note... Thank you to those who continue to read and support this story. Even if you don't leave a review, I do appreciate that there are still quite a few people out there giving it a read. I just really do like hearing how I'm going and what you guys are liking/disliking! *hint* ;)**

**The only other thing I'm gonna say is, this is the last slowwww chapter. From here on out, things get verrrry interesting...**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyy x**


	10. Re-Generation X

o-o-o

**Chapter Ten - Re-Generation X.  
**

Cameron was twitching in excitement. Well, excitement and nerves. It was an odd combination of emotion, actually. One that he couldn't quite explain. Or that he could contain for much longer. His arms were swinging back and forth, his brow was beginning to secrete the thinnest line of sweat, and his breath was continuously hitching in the back of his throat with every heavy heartbeat that pounded against his chest. Yet, with the slightest despondence as he stood behind the black curtain of the entrance ramp and awaited his cue, Cameron knew that he was going to have to remain restful for that bit longer. Just a little, _tiny _bit longer.

Jumping slightly at the sensation of a delicate hand softly grabbing onto his arm, Cameron looked down at his tag team partner who stood beside him, the smile on his face mirroring the gorgeous one that gleamed back at him.

"The anticipation can be a bit hard to deal with, hm?" Aurora sang sweetly.

Twenty-four hours had passed since the Night of Champions pay-per-view, and now Aurora and Cameron found themselves – as they had many times now – stood at the top of the ramp behind the curtain ready to burst onto the scene on Monday Night RAW.

As the plot for the two second generation Superstars' quest for a legitimate title continued to unfold, and the narrative for that night in particular had become apparent to him, there wasn't much else that Cameron had been able to think about in the past day. Of course he had received rave reviews for his brief appearance at Night of Champions – all the wrestling experts in each corner of the globe crediting both he and Aurora for allowing their humorous sides to shine through. But that hadn't really caught his attention. He had even managed to put his questioning of Dean Elrick's sincerity when concerning Aurora on the back burner. Even though he did actually wonder at one point why he had spotted Dean touching Aurora's arm and getting sort of close to her after the Alliance's match-up the previous night.

A lump suddenly formed in the pit of Cameron's stomach.

He frowned at his own emotion – for the fourth or fifth time that night, as a matter of fact. Gazing back at Aurora out of the corner of his eye, he tried to shake the feeling that the memory of the night before had now re-triggered in his mind. He didn't have any reason to worry, right? Aurora had assured him that she wasn't going to get close with someone who she deemed untrustworthy. And so what if they were getting along and becoming friends? Close friends, actually... That wasn't anything Cameron should worry about. No, definitely not... But, then again...

"So! We'll see the two of you out there?"

The booming voice accompanied by a hard slap on his back caused Cameron to rapidly snap out of his trance once more. Grinning politely at Lance Elrick, he watched as the ponytailed Superstar and his twin brother stepped in front of him and Aurora, eagerly waiting for their music to hit.

An unexpected chill ran up Aurora's spine as she felt Dean's hand brush against her arm. She glanced up at him with timid eyes as he simply gawked at her for the briefest of seconds with a firmly set smirk before taking his position next to Lance. Her cheeks flushed with the palest possible colour of pink as she whipped her head back around to face Cameron, sensing all erratic emotion drain from her system.

The young Diva certainly was enjoying the friendship that she was quickly building with Dean. What she actually took the most pleasure in was that half the time it didn't feel so much like a friendship but rather a deep, deep understanding of one another. She knew that sounded completely hard to believe, but it was true that in just the few short weeks that they had known one another, Aurora and Dean had spoken many times about climbing the mountain top, catching a hold of the elusive brass ring, and then soaring high above the rest of the WWE Universe. And yet somehow, no matter how freely she was able to discuss her dreams with Dean, none of that seemed to compare to pure safety and warmth she felt just by being in Cameron's presence.

All of a sudden, the theme for the Elrick Alliance resonated throughout the arena, and before another single thought could be generated by either of them, Aurora and Cameron watched as Lance and Dean slinked between the curtains, their tag titles in tow, and disappeared.

Remaining in the silence that had been consuming him all this time, Cameron eventually allowed his train of thought to journey back to the matter at hand. Remembering what his best friend had spoken to him moments ago, Cameron licked his lips and gazed back down at Aurora, "Please tell me it starts to get better soon?"

Blinking in surprise to hear his voice, a small smile crossed Aurora's face, "The nerve-racking anticipation?"

She continued to watch, wide-eyed as Cameron simply nodded his head. All Aurora could do was titter an uneasy, little giggle. She just so happened to know exactly how Cameron was feeling. But not only that, she was almost, if not equally, as excited for the night's events as he was.

"It will when you see him."

* * *

There was a heavily mixed frenzy of reactions for the Elrick Alliance as they stood tall in the centre of the ring. Usually, Lance and Dean were quite well-liked by the WWE Universe, but at that particular moment, the fact stood that the two were obviously going to be feeling incredibly angry and vengeful towards Cameron Michaels and Rory Helmsley. And when it came right down to it, the two second generation Superstars were rapidly becoming a lot more popular than most of the other wrestlers on the roster, least of all the Tag Team Champions.

An angry scowl crossing his face, Lance Elrick eventually raised the microphone that was in his hand up to his mouth, "Do you really think we're that stupid?" he spat, "Do all of you think my brother and I are complete idiots, San Antonio?"

A passionate cry echoed throughout the AT&T Centre at the mention of their home town as the disgusted expressions remained glued to the faces of Dean and Lance.

"'Cause we're not, ya' know!" Dean exploded in fury, "Our match last night – in which we retained our WWE Tag Team titles, by the way – was almost completely sabotaged! And we know exactly who was behind it."

"And just because they managed to blow their own cover, either," Lance cut back in, "But because we know that these two people are jealous of the Elrick Alliance and are so desperate to have what we have, that it's pathetic!"

A devious smile crept across Dean's face as the sound of the crowd booing began to elevate in volume, "So Cameron Michaels and Rory Helmsley," he started, turning to face the entrance ramp, "The time for your stupid little games is over! If you two are the real competitors that you claim to be, then come down to this ring right now and face the Elrick Alliance like real champions would!"

The entire arena then fell to a sharp silence as everyone waited, a breath held in, to see if their home town hero and his best friend would grace them with their presence. The following few moments seemed to stretch on for a lifetime, but once Cameron's music hit, the San Antonio crowd blew up with ballistic bliss to see the young Michaels appear at the top of the entrance ramp with Rory right by his side.

Cameron's heart was racing as the multitude of ecstatic responses from his home fans near enough slapped him right across the face with their extreme mass. It was the loudest collection of cheers that he had ever heard in his entire life, and as he caught a glimpse of the proud smile that lay visibly across Rory's face, he chose to revel in the moment for just a second or two longer.

As the Universe soon began to calm themselves once more, Cameron re-directed his handsomely amused grin away from the crowd and down to where the Elricks were still standing heatedly in the middle of the ring. Holding his ground at the top of the ramp with Rory, Cameron then produced his own microphone, "I'm sorry, have we done something to upset you?"

"Don't play dumb with us Michaels," Lance immediately snapped, "All you two were worried about last night was creating your own set of Tag Team titles, and then when Triple H told you both 'no', you decided it best to throw a little tantrum," he droned with a patronising tone, "The only thing that Dean and I are having trouble understanding is – how the hell is that a problem of his or mine?"

"It's not our fault that Daddy wouldn't give you what you wanted, sweetheart," Dean hissed, narrowing his eyes and diverting all attention towards Rory.

As the vile boos filled the atmosphere inside the AT&T Centre the second that the unwarranted comment slipped from between Dean's lips, Rory allowed a chuckle of disbelief to escape the back of her throat as she glared down the ramp at the Elrick twins.

"And it's not our fault if the two of you mistake a simple protest for a tantrum, as you called it," she calmly retorted, "And as a matter of fact, guys, this is a problem of both of yours. Because as long as the two of you hold a set of Tag Team Championships, Cameron and I are going to keep protesting for our right to have our own."

The corner of Cameron's mouth upturned in a smirk at the sound of the delighted cheering from the audience, "And if that means continuing to interfere in your matches, then that's exactly what we're gonna' do."

Both Elricks gritted their teeth together, "You think you have so much to be proud of?" Lance boomed in rage, "Playing juvenile practical jokes on us and then calling that some type of formal protest?!"

"Ooh, speaking of which!" Rory chimed back in with a playful tone, "Check out what I grabbed from the production truck last night!"

Curiosity peaked amongst the crowd and both sets of deep, brown Elrick eyes tightened in uncertain suspicion as Rory revealed what seemed to be a remote control of some sort from the back pocket of her jeans. The smile on Cameron's face was stretching from ear to ear as he watched his best friend fiddle with a couple of the buttons before reverting her attention back to the ring.

"You know, technology these days is really something quite spectacular," she spoke slowly, "Like, for example, what do you think might happen if I aimed this remote above your heads and pressed the red button?"

Instantly, the crowd roared in colossal anticipation of the hilarity they were all certain was about to ensue, as the Elricks screamed at Rory to stop right before she lowered her dainty finger down onto the giant, red button that glared back her, pushing it and laughing away as she did. Time stood still for Dean and Lance for the briefest of seconds until a small blast was heard and the Tag Champions were ruthlessly showered with brightly coloured confetti.

A wave a of confusion swept over both the twins and the San Antonio crowd, while Cameron and Rory merely gazed on with great wonder and happiness at the scene they had created.

"Aw, that's so pretty!" Rory chirped, "That could totally be our thing now, like, signature confetti wherever we go, or something!"

"I like it, I like it..." Cameron agreed teasingly.

With their state of shock gradually wearing off, and their heart rates returning back to their normal pace, Dean and Lance were seething, just about ready to rip their hair out, "Enough!" Dean screeched, "Enough of all your games and enough of all your crap! You two wanna' be champions? You really think this is how champions are supposed to act?!"

The infuriated tone in Dean's voice brutally pierced both Cameron and Rory's ears as they collapsed into a guilty silence, swapping nervous glances with one another. The members of the San Antonio Universe had all melted into a confusing mixture of those cheering, those still laughing at the practical joke, and the rest who were booing the Elrick Alliance, however, each group was also waiting patiently as Cameron was mulling over what to say next.

Shrugging his shoulders at Rory, the young Michaels eventually sighed, "I guess you two are right," he admitted softly, "I mean... this is Texas, right?" The question that danced off his lips was followed by a pause to allow for the crowd rejoice loudly and proudly for their beloved state, "Heck, this is my home town! Where is my Southern hospitality?" he went on, a wily grin upturning on his face once more.

Returning the gesture, Rory brought a hand up to Cameron's shoulder. He never really had too much of a southern accent other than when he was actually in Texas – that's when his adorable little twinge turned into something a bit heavier. But it was still utterly charming to hear, if not more so.

"Well, what did you have in mind, Cam?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rory, you could be educated by this, too, actually," he recommenced, shifting his vision back to the ring, "You know what we down here in Texas really enjoy? We love, and I mean _love_, our smoked brisket, and of course, our good 'ol moonshine."

Rory tried her absolute hardest to keep her laughter settled within her as she heard the San Antonio locals cheer out in excitement at the sheer mention of such things. She could have sworn she even heard a few hoons in the front row 'yee-hawing' in delight. In fact, with this thought distracting her, she almost jumped in surprise when Cameron took the remote control out of her hand and pointed it back towards the ring. The smile had suddenly fallen from her best friend's face and Cameron was glowering in an expression of all seriousness. A collective gasp was inhaled in unison throughout the entire crowd.

"Though, of course," he began, "We had to ground the brisket up just a little bit for you two."

With the single push of a second button, another shower instantly plummeted down upon the Elrick Alliance. Although, this one was a little bit more harmful.

The foul stench that engulfed the AT&T Centre made Dean and Lance choke on their own alarmed shrieks as their clothing, skin and hair was stained with the vile smelling alcohol and minced, rancid meat. The explosion of overjoyed, booming laughter that was reverberating about the arena was not even registering in their awareness as the twins slipped over in the uncanny mess and landed flat on their backsides in the centre of the ring, their eyes watering from the horrid smell that could not be escaped and the unbearable texture that uncomfortably coated their extremities.

Struggling to deal with the smell herself, Rory continued to cackle away along with the crowd until she glanced back up at Cameron to find that the young Superstar was quite possibly the only person in the building who wasn't particularly finding any humour in the situation. His features remained set in a stern stare as he took to the microphone once more, "So in case you're still not understanding what we're trying to say," he belted out with passion, "The two of us are a legitimate tag team – just as you two are – and we deserve the opportunity to be credited for it!"

Almost as if he was preaching to the choir, the WWE Universe immediately cried out in fanatical agreement with Cameron, "In other words," he went on, "My name is Cameron Michaels."

The smile of pride had defiantly reappeared across Rory's face, "My name is Rory Helmsley."

"And collectively, we are" Cameron stated, heaving in the deepest of breaths, "the team Re-Generated."

With the entirety of his heart and soul near enough exploding right out of his chest, Cameron was completely and utterly blown away by the deafening applause that thundered from the AT&T Centre. He had been waiting all day to speak those words, and as the official name of the second generation tag team rolled off his tongue, he had never felt so energised and ecstatic about anything else over his whole twenty-five years on Earth. It was exactly the kind of formal union that the fans had been waiting for, and now, more than ever, the WWE Universe could hardly contain the immense enthusiasm they felt for the son and daughter of two of the industry's greatest legends to be cementing their names in the history books together.

The emotion was something that Rory couldn't help but come close to swooning over, as well. The close relations that she could easily feel building between Re-Generated and D-Generation X sent her hopes soaring thousands of miles above the clouds. What it told her was that it was only certain that now she would be gaining the same prestige, the same honour, the same _fame_ that her father had before her. If not more so.

"Now if you don't mind," Cameron suddenly cut back in above the crowd, snapping Rory awake from her trance. She jaggedly gawked up at him with an awkward smile as he simply gestured for her to duck around the corner of the backstage area, which she did, before returning with two steel chairs and two pairs of water-proof rainboots, "I would suggest that the both of you get out of our ring, because I'm afraid Rory and I aren't leaving here until we get what we want."

With nothing more to be said, and as the Elrick Alliance still scrambled about the ring in physical disgust, Cameron's theme music hit once more as he and Rory made their triumphant march down to the squared circle. They stifled another laugh or two as Dean and Lance hastily rolled out under the bottom rope and ran off in the opposite direction, past the announce desk and the timekeeper and through the crowd towards the back of the arena.

As the two young degenerates then slipped into their rainboots and climbed into the ring, avoiding as much of the putrid mixture of food and booze as possible and firmly setting their chairs in the centre, the attention of the crowd was then directed to the jumbo-tron as it lit up and showed the image of one of the backstage corridors.

A fresh set of delighted cheers encapsulated the arena as Triple H materialised on the screen, strutting his way down the corridor until he was stopped by one of the senior referees.

"Hunter? Sorry to bother you."

Turning to face the man, Triple H grinned his adorable, goofy grin, "No, not at all, what's up, Carson?"

The referee scratched his balding head, "Um, well, I was just wondering about the match I'm supposed to officiate next, how am I going to do it when Rory and Cameron have all that gunk lying in the ring?"

A bewildered silence crossed over Triple H as his eyes went blank, "Aurora and Cam have got what?"

"Haven't you been watching what's going on out in the ring?"

"No," Triple H answered, "I've just got out of a meeting, in fact, I was just about to go and talk to the two of them about the little stunt they pulled last night at the pay-per-view... What have they done now?"

Swallowing an uneasy gulp, Carson took a deep breath, "They dumped smoked brisket and moonshine on the Elrick Alliance."

As his jaw immediately dropped to the floor at his feet, Triple H tried to cough up a word or two, but instead was forced back to a completely baffled quiet, "Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, sir."

Triple H hesitated, "...smoked brisket?"

"It was ground up, sir."

While the sounds that echoed from the arena determined that the crowd still saw amusement within the practical joke, Triple H had impulsively succumb to a severe migraine as he clutched mercilessly at either side of his forehead, "These kids are gonna' be the death of me..." he muttered, "Okay, look, just give me a minute or two. I'm gonna' go make a quick phone call," he then instructed the senior referee. Heaving one final deep sigh, the COO placed a solemn hand on Carson's shoulder,

"I have a feeling I'm gonna' need back-up for this one..."

* * *

**Sooo, this is making me super excited! I'm already half way through the next chapter :') WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I'm just happy I was able to think of something original, because when I thought of what Aurora and Cam could possible dump on top of the Elricks, all I could picture was green slime and manure from the '06 DX days :/ HAHA.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this, and what you think of the team Re-Generated! weeeee. Feed me your reviews! :D**

**And thank you. :)**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyy x**


	11. Unexpected Twists

o-o-o

**Chapter Eleven - Unexpected Twists.  
**

"What do we want?!"

"Mixed Tag titles!"

"When do we want 'em?!"

"Now!"

In the couple of brief minutes that had passed since the Elrick Alliance had managed to drag themselves out of the ring and up the entrance ramp, rancid meat and foul smelling alcohol dripping from their skin as they did, Rory and Cameron were quite happily – and quite successfully – entertaining the San Antonio crowd.

Cameron had pulled up the apron and eventually found a mop underneath the ring and now was dancing around as he playfully wiped up the majority of the gunk that still coated the canvas, while Rory was keeping the Universe loud and on their feet by leading them in the repetitive, demanding chant.

The incredible feeling of accomplishment and acceptance that bubbled within them was indescribable. As they stole glances across the ring at one another, both Rory and Cameron could hardly believe that they had already made it this far. Of course, they may not have been holding their Mixed Tag Team titles just yet, but even so, just to be standing where they were right at that moment was enough to allow their hearts to swell with the most immense pride.

Re-Generated were picking up exactly where their fathers had left off, and despite the obvious and deep relationship that they held with Triple H and Shawn Michaels, it still felt like an unbelievable honour to even be mentioned in the same sentence as them. The only other thing that seemed just as surreal – as the two smiled at each other with the deepest affection – was that Rory and Cameron were together, and closer than ever.

With the energetic buzzing of the crowd still swirling their thoughts into a million distinct, blissful daydreams, the atmosphere around Rory and Cameron suddenly shattered, before re-building to a whole different level of excited as the arena lights turned green and the crashing sound of Motorhead echoed between its walls.

Gawking at each other in surprise, a nervous expression appeared on both Rory and Cameron's faces while the WWE Universe in San Antonio blew up in delight at the image of Triple H materialising at the top of the entrance ramp. The Chief Operating Officer was wearing a very expensive looking gray suit, and had his long hair, traditionally, slicked back into a ponytail. And besides from those obvious features, the only other thing that Rory and Cameron could notice was that Triple H looked to not be in the best of moods.

As he eventually stomped his way down to the ring and climbed in between the top and middle ropes, Triple H kept his eyes glued to the brown coloured staining that was splattered about the canvas before he cast his menacing glare upon his daughter and godson, sending an anxious shiver up both of their spines.

Trying her best to shake off the natural feelings of intimidation that an angry expression on her father's face caused her, Rory inhaled a deep breath and simply gazed back at Triple H, her shoulders confidently pushed back.

The second that his theme music faded out, the COO brought his microphone to his mouth, hesitating as he licked his lips. It wasn't very often – or even at all – that he had to lay down the law to Rory and Cameron. They had both always been such good and well behaved kids that, in all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure where to start, "Is this supposed to be a joke to you two?"

Swapping the quickest possible glance with Cameron, Rory swallowed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, a little bit, yeah."

With the dull roar of the crowd in the background still mutely supporting her exploits, Rory watched as Triple H then agitatedly raked his hand back through his ponytail, "This is not how I expect you to be behaving," he reiterated, shifted his eyes to Cameron, as well, "How I expect _either _of you to be acting. The fact that you're both demanding to have more after all the opportunities that have already been thrown your way is a whole other story, but the way in which that you have both chosen to act upon this protest of yours? There were a million other things you could have done to get your point across – "

"Mm, but none that might have caught your attention like this?" Cameron offered lamely, instantly shrinking back in coercion as Triple H's heavy glower cut straight through him like a knife.

Heaving out an arduous, irritated breath, The Game callously continued to stare down the two young wrestlers, "The bottom line is," he spat, "that nothing like this will ever happen again. You will leave the Elrick Alliance alone, and you certainly won't make another mess like this again. If you do, I won't be letting it slide so easily."

Offensively feeling like she had been reduced to a scolded child, Rory scoffed, "Just because you're my boss doesn't mean – "

"I'm not just your boss, Aurora," Triple H heatedly snapped over her, "I'm your _father_."

As the last word sprayed off his tongue with the slightest venom, Rory sensed the feeling of defeat begin to rocket throughout her entire core. She did not want to allow the opportunity of fame and glory to slip by her and Cameron when she could feel that were inching their way closer and closer to it each and every day, and especially not for the reason that her dad was the one trying to shoot down her dreams. Of course, she knew that Triple H wasn't doing so on purpose. He loved his daughter and just wanted the best for her, and Cameron, too. All Rory had to do was prove to him that this was a risk that was worth taking for the company.

Despite her ability to sufficiently process these thoughts in her mind, Rory was still faltering when it came to expressing such ideas to her father, which Cameron soon picked up on, as he rapidly injected himself back into the debate, "Well, H-Man, that tactic is not gonna' work on me, is it? Rory might be under your complete authority, but _my _father's not here."

Almost instantly, a devious smile upturned in the corner of Triple H's mouth. He chuckled to himself at the anticipated rumbles that had once again risen within the crowd, and because of the look of uncertainty that had suddenly crossed Cameron's face, as well.

"Oh, Cam," he droned sarcastically, "Poor, naive Cam. Did you really think I was going to dive head first into this one alone?"

As these final words danced off of Triple H's tongue, Cameron's stomach abruptly ceased up in a tight knot as the AT&T Centre exploded into another thumping theme song and the San Antonio crowd leapt out of their seats in the most frenzied excitement that the young Superstar had ever bared witness to. The second that their home town hero – the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, dancing and spinning and rambling on about thing or another, everything to Cameron suddenly seemed to disappear from existence. All he could see was his dad.

This was the first time in months that Cameron had seen Shawn, and as the older San Antonio native finally made his way down to the ring and up onto the apron, the nerves that cycled throughout Cameron's core were telling him that he didn't know what was more difficult. Having missed his dad like crazy for all this time, or, trying to keep his emotions from bubbling over the edge for just long enough to get through this one promo.

While the chants of "H-B-K" grew louder and louder from the WWE Universe, Shawn stepped through the ring ropes, pushed the few loose strands of his graying hair out of his face, patted his long-time best friend on the back and, finally, cast his gaze sternly upon Cameron. Swallowing a lump in his throat, the younger Michaels tried as hard as he could to not seem so happy to see his father, as Shawn then raised his microphone to his mouth.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me here, hm?"

Scratching the back of her neck, Rory waited for the live audience to calm themselves once Shawn had stopped talking before she decided to interject back into the dispute, "Well, at least the teams are even now?"

Rolling his eyes and looking down at her unimpressed, Cameron soon turned his attention back to Shawn, clearing his throat, "Dad, this has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Shawn repeated, "I get a call for Triple H telling me that my boy is holding his show hostage, and that has nothing to do with me?"

"It was mostly Rory's idea!"

"Cameron!" Rory sniped, her jaw dropping.

"The point is," Cameron simply rolled on, ignoring his partner's protest, "like I have already mentioned, Rory and I doing this is the only way that you or Triple H or anyone else in this company was ever going to listen to us. Rory and I don't get taken seriously enough around here, all that we're known as is your son and your daughter," he said, pointing to each member of D-Generation X respectively, "We don't really get a word in edge-ways."

Swapping a sympathetic glance with one another, Triple H and Shawn both sighed, turning back to face their kids while trying to figure out what to say to them next, "Look, I get it, okay?" Triple H spoke, "You want to be able to be properly recognised for your joint achievements – I hear that loud and clear. But this was not the way to go about it – do you think that playing little pranks and causing trouble for other people was something that the two of us would have even thought of doing back in our day?" he asked, gesturing between himself and Shawn before the crowd burst out into a collection of amused cheers and laughter.

Scoffing in vile disbelief, Rory and Cameron whipped their heads around to face one another, and then gawked back at their dads, their eyes narrowed at the two hypocrites that stood before them in the ring.

"Are you kidding me?" Rory spat.

Triple H raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "What?"

"Yeah?" Shawn joined in, "Your dad and I were, like, the star pupils of our generation."

Finally allowing a thunderous laugh to blatantly escape the back of her throat, Rory scraped her fingers back between her long, brown locks, "So do you deny that _a mere month_ before my birth," she began, taking a few steps closer to Triple H and prodding him in the chest, "that the two of you were gallivanting around this very ring and soaking the Spirit Squad in green slime?"

The smug expressions immediately fell from the faces of Shawn and Triple H as not only the specific memories from long ago began to appear in their minds, but also the realisation that perhaps all of their past antics may not have set the best example for their young and impressionable children.

"Didn't they also dunk poop on your granddad?" Cameron added from behind Rory, a cheeky grin masking his face.

There was a brief silence, "It was mostly Hunter's idea!"

"Shawn!"

With Shawn then matching Cameron's innocent expression, as well as his son's previously made joke, the young Superstar and his tag team partner took a moment to silently succumb to the feeling of happiness that was radiating inside them to be standing in the ring with their fathers.

Never did either Rory or Cameron ever imagine that the four of them would be standing in the one ring at the one time all together. The moment was melting by like a blurry dream – a dream that they both wanted to be endless, just as the uncanny similarities between each Helmsley and each Michaels were endless. The feeling that dwelled within the both of them as they were able to so easily bounce off of both Triple H and Shawn was one that neither of them could quite begin to describe. All that both Rory and Cameron were certain of was that neither of them had ever felt so accomplished in their careers, no matter how dramatically short either of them were thus far.

Suddenly snapping his daughter back into the reality of the promo, Triple H lovingly pushed Rory's hair out of her face as he sighed into his microphone, "What do you want me to do, Aurora?"

Smiling up at the gentle expression that had now appeared on her father's face, Rory hesitated for a second or two, swapping a quick glance with Cameron, "Ya' know, Dad, that's the thing. All this time the four of us have just been worried about what we want, want you want, what we think is best for the company, what you think is best for the company..." she trailed off for an instant, licking her lips, "Have you even stopped to ask the WWE Universe what they want?"

As the dull murmurs of support began to instantly rise in the background once more, Triple H's eyes widened as he mumbled over a response, flicking his vision back to Shawn's. The Heartbreak Kid could only grin teasingly at his best friend.

"You haven't asked them yet because you know exactly what the answer's gonna' be, right?"

Gritting his teeth at the lack of cooperation from HBK, all that Triple H could do was turn away sheepishly as Shawn then directed all of his attention to his hometown fans, "Do all of you guys wanna' see the introduction of some Mix Tag Team titles?"

Without a single moment of silence, the roof nearly blew off of the AT&T Centre as the Universe exploded in passionate delight. With the mass of the volume almost matching the smiles that had plastered themselves across the faces of Cameron and Rory, The Game harshly rubbed his hand against his scratchy beard, sinking into a deep sense of hesitation. The moment seemed to stretch on for a lifetime as every soul that sat in the large arena waited to hear what Triple H would conclusively say on the matter. Once more, he exhaled into his microphone.

"San Antonio, if this is what you really want, you're gonna' have to be a little louder than that?"

The roars that encapsulated the arena were deafening as the excited appearances of disbelief on Rory and Cameron's faces locked their imploring vision onto the now jolly grin of Triple H.

"If we're going to do this," he began, "it's not just gonna' be handed to you. There's gonna' be a tournament, and any other Superstars and Divas who want to sign up for a shot, they have that right to do so, got it?"

With the enchanting cheers of the audience still acting as clear background noise, the two young wrestlers eagerly nodded their heads.

"Well then, game on, Re-Generated," Triple H exclaimed with pride, "because the two of you have some Tag titles to win."

As the theme music of D-Generation X then boomed between the arena walls, Rory squealed in happiness and instantly dropped her microphone, diving into her father's grasp. Cameron watched on as Triple H laughed to himself before placing Rory back on the canvas – the young wrestler's heart nagging at him as his vision slowly drifted over to the image of Shawn who was still standing opposite him.

More than anything, Cameron wanted to do the same as Rory had – despite being a twenty-five year old man, he still held an incredibly close and affectionate bond with his dad. That, and he hadn't seen him or even had a proper conversation with him in months. But, instead, Cameron opted to simply walk over to his father, patting him on the shoulder as the two stepped out between the ring ropes together and followed Rory and Triple H back up the entrance ramp.

With their microphones left back in the ring, Cameron's chest was pounding at the opportunity to share some first, unscripted words with his dad, but yet, as he opened his mouth to speak, he was rapidly beaten to the post as Shawn then draped an arm over his shoulders – his words causing the younger Superstar's stomach to twist and flip in elated pride.

"I've been keeping my eye on you every week," Shawn began, "I am so, _so _proud of you, Cameron."

His breath hitching in his throat, Cameron swallowed an unwilling lump, "I missed ya', Dad."

Chuckling to himself and squeezing his son's shoulder, Shawn then loosened his grip, letting go of Cameron and leading him back behind the tall, black curtain, "Son, you have no idea..."

* * *

Shaking off the restless and excitable emotions that were still consuming him, Cameron pulled the curtain back and re-emerged in the backstage area of the arena, a goofy smile of bliss still stretched across his face. As they rounded the corner and stepped into one of the long hallways that ran past each locker room, Shawn came to a slow halt and turned around to face his son, an expression just as happy laid across his features.

"How's about a real hug, hey?" he grunted, collecting Cameron in his arms and slapping him hard on the back.

Exhaling slowly, Cameron finally felt the nervous anticipation that had him entrapped with anxiousness just minutes beforehand fade from his body as he tightly clutched onto his dad for a second longer. Soon enough, he stepped back, rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt and simply smiled at him again.

"So this is all falling nicely into place for you, isn't it?" Shawn went on, "Aurora and you snatching up your own set of titles?"

"It's not like we don't deserve it," Cameron said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm not saying you don't," Shawn countered, "The two of you haven't been here very long, but you've been working your butts off anyways. I'm happy for you, son."

With each supportive word that Shawn spoke to him, Cameron felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders bit by bit. All he had ever known from the time he was old enough to watch any WWE productions was that being the son of the legendary Heartbreak Kid came with an enormous amount of pressure. But Cameron was not prepared to let that pressure control his career, not in the slightest. And as long as Shawn was there, letting his son know how proud of him he was, that was all that Cameron needed to make it by. And he knew that Shawn would _always _be there to do that.

"Thanks, Dad," Cameron spoke, these thoughts still lingering in his mind, "It really means a lot."

Watching on as she leant against the wall on the side on the hallway, Aurora smiled at the pure bliss that was simply oozing out of Cameron. Her best friend was always in a delighted mood – it took a lot for something to make Cameron annoyed or upset, but even so, she had never seen quite so much happiness to his aura other than when he was with Shawn. And she knew that Shawn felt exactly the same way about Cameron, and missed his son just as much as he had been missed. It was something she simply loved to see.

All of a sudden, the young Diva was snapped out of her daydream at the sensation of a hand brushing against her arm. Her eyes wide, she flicked her head up and allowed her vision to meet Dean's that sharply stared back at her. With her breath hitched, she shied away from the alluring grin that he cast down to her.

"Someone got cleaned up pretty quickly," she joked, noticing that his hair was wet and he was no longer coated in her and Cameron's foul smelling concoction.

"Yeah, that's the _last _time I ever do something like that for you or anyone else," he snarled, pausing, "You did a really great job out there tonight, though."

Faltering over a response, Aurora awkwardly pushed her hair back behind her ear, surprised when Dean brought his finger up to her face, pulling the loose strands back into their place.

"Your hair looks nice when it's hanging out," he complimented, "What are you up to tonight?"

Her jaw dropping to the floor, Aurora licked her lips, folding her arms against her chest in suspicion, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you," Dean shot back, "We've just been talking a lot lately – "

"Yeah, about wrestling and stardom."

" – which is why I wanna' get to know you a little better," he answered, still grinning, "I like spending time with you Aurora. A couple of the other guys and gals are coming up to my room for some casual drinks tonight. What do you say?"

Her mind still whirling at the thought of the original request, Aurora shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head, "I'm nineteen."

"Which is why we're just hanging at the hotel and not going out. One glass of wine?"

With each snap response that Dean produced, Aurora could swear that he was almost actually managing to convince her. There were, in fact, a couple of reasons why she could have accepted his offer. She enjoyed spending time with Dean, too, plus, it would be a good opportunity to better get to know some of her other co-workers. But, then again, there seemed to be many more reasons against joining her new friend for some personal time. First of all, if Hunter were to find out that she was drinking right at the start of a working week – not to mention being under the legal age – Aurora was pretty certain that he would make sure she would cease to exist. And apart from all that, Aurora did actually have plans for the night.

"Rory?"

Glancing over to Cameron at the sound of his voice, Aurora blinked, staring at he and Shawn for a moment before turning back to Dean, "Sorry," she murmured softly, "Cam and I are catching up with Dad and Shawn tonight."

His expression still frozen with a captivating smile, Dean slowly nodded his head. The cogs in his mind continued to turn, ever so attracted to the challenge of breaking his way through Aurora's outer shell. His glistening brown eyes locked strongly onto hers that mirrored back at him, "Well, maybe next time."

The sweet words that rolled off his tongue made Aurora's heart skip a beat as she gradually strode backwards, heaving her shoulders in a final shrug, "Maybe."

Before she allowed Dean to send her any final sweet, sceptical or downright confusing mixed messages, Aurora spun around on her heels and happily skipped her way back over to Cameron and Shawn. The older man smirked cheerfully and opened his arms up to her as she did so.

"I do believe I'm due a hug from my favourite goddaughter, as well?" he offered, laughing happily as he collected Aurora in a tight embrace, "Ah, I missed both of you kids so much," he cooed, giving Cameron's arm one more squeeze, "_So _much."

Shawn couldn't even begin to explain how happy and proud it made him to be able to sit down in the comfort of his own home and with the company of his beautiful wife and watch Cameron and Aurora amaze him week after week on Monday Night RAW. But actually being there with them, for the first time in a long time and being able to step back into the ring was a whole other emotion for him. When it simply came down to it, being around his son and seeing him so fulfilled gave Shawn nothing but the most pure form of contentment that he wasn't even sure his own career ever could have given him.

"Now, come on," HBK exclaimed, derailing his own train of thought, "Let's go see where Hunter has gotten to and get out of here because I am starvin'!"

Giggling along with Shawn's adorably funny nature, Aurora took him by the arm as the two then began to make their way up the corridor towards Hunter's office – where he had presumably disappeared to at the conclusion of their in-ring promo. Just managing to tag along behind them was Cameron, however, the young wrestler had suddenly been distracted by something.

Cameron felt his eyes narrow with the sharpest possible daggers as he glanced over his shoulder to see that Dean Elrick was still standing in the same place, still, _still_, watching Aurora as she walked away. Countering Cameron's expression for the briefest of moments, the dark haired Superstar then winked smugly at his younger opponent before about facing and slowly vanishing up the corridor.

Cameron could feel his blood boiling. It tore him to pieces to know that Aurora was seemingly having so much fun and getting along so well with this deceptive Superstar when the younger wrestler knew that there was doubtless something about him that simply could not be trusted. Obviously, Cameron did not want to ever lose Aurora. But even so, he was able to admit, if he ever did have to lose her, he would give his life before losing her to someone like Dean Elrick. And he figured it was about time he finally did something about it.

* * *

**Surprise! There's nothing like a family reunion ;) What did everybody think of Shawn showing up on the scene and having oodles of fun with Hunter and Re-Generated? :)**

**So, here'e the thing with this chapter guys; when I finished it completely, it was about 7,000 words. So I was like "yeeeaah.. no" and decided instead to split the one massive chapter into two smaller chapters. So the chapter that immediately follows this one is already ready to go, and trust me, it's gonna throw all of you through a loop ;)**

**Before I upload it though, I would really, reeeaally like to hear from a few different people what they're liking or disliking about this story so far? This story in particular is definitely one that I'm writing for the pure enjoyment of doing so, but it would still be really awesome and satisfying to get a bit more feedback and reviews about it than I have been? :) Let me know what you're thinking, tell me that you want me to upload the next chapter so you can keep reading! I would really love to hear a few different opinions.**

**Even if you aren't a dedicated reviewer, thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this story so far! And thank you so listening to me ramble on about absolutely nothing half the time too... :D**

**TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO KEEP GOING?! :D**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyyyy x**


	12. All That I Want

o-o-o

**Chapter Twelve - All That I Want.  
**

There was the faintest chill in the air as Aurora walked into the warmth of the San Antonio hotel, sighing in happiness as she shrugged her jacket off of her shoulders. She gazed all around her surroundings – from the small sized chandelier that hung above her head to the intricately designed carpet that graced her feet. It had been a long eventful day for the young Diva, and all Aurora wanted to do now was crawl into her bed for the night and snuggle down under the covers.

Feeling her father's hand on her shoulder, Aurora looked up at Hunter and smiled as he approached the front desk to check himself him while she waited back with Cameron. After the four of them had eaten dinner, Shawn had returned to his ranch for the night to be with Rebecca and Cheyenne. Cameron had instead opted to stay at the hotel and see his dad in the morning as his overnight booking had already been made in advance. As much as he would've liked to have spent this time with his family, there was something else consuming Cameron's thoughts at that particular point in time, anyway. As he glanced down at Aurora, he felt his stomach churn.

"You and Dean seemed pretty cosy before."

Snapping out of her deep trance, Aurora shot her eyes up to Cameron's with a frown, "What do you mean?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "Just making an observation," he simply stated, "He looked pretty interested in spending some time with you."

As her vision remained secured with his, Aurora furrowed her brow deeper as she continued to examine her best friend's face. She wasn't exactly sure why, but there seemed to be some kind of profound emotion behind Cameron's eyes that she hadn't quite seen within him before. Could it be... what was he getting upset about?

"Why does it matter?"

Without a single second's thought, Cameron's expression softened, his blue orbs gleaming, "Because you matter, Rory. To me."

The words that floated from between his lips made Aurora's heart freeze for a moment or two as she fell to a sharp silence. What had gotten into her friend, she wondered. Was he still emotional from being reunited with Shawn? If not that, then what was it that was making him act so serious and involved about her relationship with Dean all of a sudden?

With the pitter-patter of her chest bringing the rest of her senses back to life, and Cameron's words still circling throughout her mind, a small smile formed across Aurora's lips, but still, she remained silent. She blinked in surprise as Hunter then walked back over to them, informing her that she and Cameron could then check into their rooms. Grinning at her, Hunter then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

Watching on as Cameron and Hunter said their good nights, too, Aurora wasted no time picking up her bag and heading over to the front desk. Pushing her long brown locks out of her face, she placed the piece of paper with her booking onto the counter, "Hi, Aurora Levesque," she greeted pleasantly.

Exchanging the polite sentiment, the lady sitting at the counter then drummed her fingers against the keyboard in front her for a second or two before looking back up from the computer screen, "Yes, Miss Levesque, and you have the final booking for the night?"

Shooting an eyebrow up in immediate confusion, Cameron hurriedly scuffled closer to the desk, slapping his paper down next to Aurora's, "No, there should be one more room? I'm still yet to check in, too – Cameron Hickenbottom?"

With a small frown, the woman ran her fingers over the keyboard once more, her expression worsening with each click of her mouse, "There must be some mistake," she began slowly, "Whether it's on our part or not, I can't say. I'm sorry, Mr. Hickenbottom, your name is here on the computer, but the amount of rooms booked for the WWE has already been filled. They must have booked one short without realising, and you were just the unlucky last arrival here tonight."

Groaning with the slightest annoyance, Cameron pushed his fingers back between his hair, "That's alright, it's not the end of the world," he admitted, facing back towards Aurora, "You take the room, I'll go catch up with your dad and just bunk with him, or one of the other guys, or whatever."

As she kept her glance held against his, Aurora remained blank – each factor of their current situation producing an unexpectedly strange idea in the back of her mind. All of a sudden, she felt the butterflies in her stomach doing backflips as she bit her lip and, before she even realised it, she opened her mouth to speak.

"No, it's okay, you can just stay in my room with me."

The second that the sentence had escaped her mouth, Aurora wanted to chase it down and force it back into her mind as if she had never even said it. She waited, a breath held in, for Cameron to laugh at her, causing her cheeks to melt into the brightest possible shade of red and for the ultimate humiliation to ensue. Instead, the young Diva was pleasingly surprised when Cameron's entire face seemed to light up like the sun.

"Um... are... you sure?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

A small giggle emitted from the back of Aurora's throat. She took the time to ask herself the same question. Was she sure? Cameron was her friend, obviously, but Aurora was pretty sure that adult friends – best friends, who happened to be of the opposite gender – weren't too accustomed to sharing hotel rooms over night. But even so, there didn't seem to be a single fibre of her being that wanted to say 'no'. In fact, thinking back on each and every time in the past couple of months that she had looked deeply into his baby blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, the only thing that Aurora wanted to say to Cameron was a most definite and inviting 'yes'.

"Yeah," she yelped, "I mean, it'll just be the easiest thing to do, right?"

Without even giving him the opportunity to protest, Aurora picked her bag up and looked back to the hotel receptionist, "Thank you," she sang kindly, taking the room key off her and then hastily starting on her way across the hotel lobby towards the elevator.

Still feeling slightly flabbergasted at what had just happened, Cameron was frozen for a short moment. He gulped subtly to himself – the dry feeling in his throat telling the young wrestler that anxious nerves were beginning to encapsulate him, unsure of what may occur next. And yet, as he reached down and picked up his own luggage, watching Aurora glide across the room as he did, Cameron soon found that the light beating of his heart told him exactly what he wanted to take place that night.

* * *

Wiping off the last of her makeup, Aurora pulled her pyjama top over her head, flicking her hair out of the back of it and allowing the long brunette locks to cascade over her shoulders. She could feel her heart beginning to pump that little bit harder and faster in her chest as she took a deep breath and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, whispering to herself to calm down. The bathroom door of her hotel room may have been closed and locked, but that did not under any circumstances mean that she had forgotten who lay on the other side of it.

Aurora blinked, shaking her head. She was being absolutely ridiculous. Wasn't she? Cameron was her oldest and closest friend. The two of them had been spending so much time together lately anyway, not to mention the fact that they had been getting along as well as they ever had – if not better. And it was only one night. They could just simply sit up and talk the entire night away, like the used to do when they were younger. Yes. Exactly. There was nothing to even be the slightest bit concerned about. This is what she had wanted, after all.

Huffing out one final, brave breath, Aurora then spun around on her heels and pulled the bathroom door open without a second's thought. Almost instantly, her shield of certainty crumbled at her feet.

Cameron was sitting up on the edge of the queen sized bed, having just pulled on his own t-shirt over his tanned skinned chest and abdominals. His eyes immediately shot up to meet Aurora's. The lights in the room were switched off with only the bedside lamps providing the dim light that cast eerie shadows across both of their faces. The ticking of the small clock that sat over on the dresser was the only noise that resonated between the four walls. Amongst all this, their faces remained glued to one another, both Aurora and Cameron trying to think of something – anything that either of them could say to break the unusually awkward silence that they had fallen into.

Suddenly, Aurora licked her lips, "Do you remember our first sleep over?"

The young Diva wanted to slap herself in the face at the words that had left her mouth, but soon, she relaxed as Cameron cocked an eyebrow and upturned a small grin.

"Cheyenne's tenth birthday, right?"

"Yes!" Aurora exclaimed, instinctively feeling much more comfortable as she walked around to the other side of the bed, getting in under the covers, "I was eight and you were fourteen," she went on as Cameron slowly joined her underneath the blanket, "Cheyenne invited me down for the weekend but all of her snobby little friends were not happy about a 'little baby' crashing their party."

"That's right!" Cameron chuckled, still beaming at the thought of his younger sister, "You know Chey wanted you there, though?"

"Oh, yeah, I know," Aurora spoke, "It was just her mean, horrible friends not letting me play with them," she joked, pausing for a moment, "So you let me play video games with you all night instead."

Cameron smiled, the most genuine happiness bubbling inside of him, "What can I say? I was an awesome teenager, and you were too adorable to say 'no' to."

Giggling to herself, Aurora then shuffled down further under the blankets, resting her head comfortably against her pillow, "Chey couldn't understand why I wanted to sleep on your bedroom floor all night instead of staying with her and the rest of the girls."

As she continued to talk, Cameron leant up on one elbow planted firmly into his pillow, gazing down at Aurora in complete and utter silence.

There were other things that he remembered about that night. One of them being how much of a dork all of his friends back at school would have taken him for if they knew that their eight-grade classmate had been having fun hanging out with a little, annoying eight year old girl. He also remembered not giving a single damn. But more than that, there was one thing that truly stood out for Cameron. He had known Aurora all his life, and as he had been looking down at his little Rory as she slept soundly on the futon on his bedroom floor, he thought to himself that he was always going to be there to look out for her and protect her from anything, absolutely _anything_ in this entire world. And he still felt exactly the same way today.

"Cam?" Aurora asked quietly. She was trying to follow the lost look in her best friend's eyes as his gaze stayed firmly implanted on her. She felt her heart racing as he continued to stare at her. A stare that contained what Aurora could see was the most authentic and indisputable affection that anyone had ever looked at her with. But still, Cameron stayed frozen.

The silence that prolonged its consumption the room was being permitted to overwhelm them for only one reason. And that was because Cameron was terrified that if he did or said anything that it would ruin the perfect moment that he found himself in that very second. But what was even more perfect to him than that moment was Aurora. Even where she lay – she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a pair of lazy, old pyjamas, but still, Cameron had never set his eyes upon anything or anyone so beautiful in the entirety of his twenty-five years.

This was all way too hard. Hard for Cameron to do. He knew what he wanted, but the choice between taking a risk for pure happiness and ignoring his feelings for the sake of his closest friendship was not one that he was sure he was prepared to make. But unfortunately, and unbeknownst to him, it was also hard for Aurora. Hard for her to admit to herself that as she waited there for Cameron to act upon the emotions that had been circulating between them for the past couple of months that maybe she had been all wrong and her head had been caught up in a fairytale. Maybe neither of them would ever know.

Sighing to herself, Aurora swallowed a lump in her throat, "Good night, Cameron."

As her words echoed quietly into the chilled air of the room, Aurora then flicked out her lamp and rolled over onto her opposite side, away from Cameron and away from the fabricated images that possessed her thoughts.

The second that she was out of his vision, Cameron snapped out of his motionless state. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped as he desperately felt the urge to kick himself as hard as humanly possible. He couldn't believe that he had been willing to give up an absolute golden opportunity for what his heart so urgently desired. Shaking his head, his thoughts had finally become clear. To hell with all the 'what ifs' and 'where hows' – Cameron had just seen what it would look like and experienced how it would feel to see Aurora turn away from him, and he was _never _going to let that happen again.

"Rory," he murmured, clutching onto her shoulder and turning her back to face him.

For a mere moment, her eyes mirrored his – wide and frantic. But as the young Superstar unhitched his breath and smiled down at her like an angel, the two childhood friends soon felt their anxiousness drain as they leant in, closing the gap between them and allowing the tender skin of their lips meet in a warm, soft kiss.

Pure adrenalin-filled electricity coursed up their spines as Cameron pulled Aurora closer towards him, never wanting to let go as they continued to meet in the chaste exchange over and over again. Just as the two of them had begun to think that their heart rates had reached their highest velocity, they could both sense their blood pumping throughout their veins faster than ever before. Aurora wrapped her arms around Cameron's torso and Cameron placed his hand behind Aurora's head, delicately pulling at her hair and motioning for her to come closer as he licked sweetly at her lips. As they both opened their mouths ever-so-slightly and entangled themselves in the passion that they could taste within one another, the emotion that they both felt from being caught up in the heated moment continued to build in the most indescribable way.

Soon enough, as they both felt the oxygen continue to rush out of their lungs, the need to pull back and take a breath eventually overcame them. They gulped on little bursts of air between sharing one or two more gentle pecks with another before, finally, they parted, left gazing wondrously into each other's eyes.

Both of them were breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the whirlwind of thoughts that equally consumed them. Never in her life had Aurora felt so swept off her feet as she sensed goosebumps explode across her skin at the affectionate expression that twinkled amongst Cameron's blue eyes. And quite similarly, Cameron was only now realising how amazing it felt to commit all of his passion and devotion to one sole individual. It was exactly what both of them had ever imagined.

Acting on impulse, Aurora then coaxed Cameron's arm around herself as she snuggled down into the crook of his shoulder, placing her head in the most comfortable position and lying her arm over his chest. The two of them still hadn't spoken another word to one another. But that didn't matter. In fact, as Aurora lay there, feeling the softness of Cameron's t-shirt against her cheek, she concluded that absolutely nothing else mattered. Not wrestling, not fame, not fortune – and especially not Dean Elrick. She had always known in the back of her mind that Cameron was the only man who could ever, _ever _make her feel like a real princess.

As for the young Superstar, he simply held her. Held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair and with a smile on his face. Cameron wasn't entirely sure what the new day would bring for he and Aurora, and much as he wanted to avoid it, he knew that there was no stopping the sun from rising in the morning and this night coming to an end. So for now, he would continue to hold her as close as he could and for as long as possible.

They both sighed into the serene silence of the room. This night had truly been perfect.

"'Night, Rory."

Aurora smiled, nuzzling deeper into Cameron's grasp, "Good night, Cam."

* * *

**:') You all have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this bit! NOW THINGS REALLY ARE MUCH MORE INTERESTING. :)**

**What do we all think! Was there plenty of predictions out there that Aurora and Cam would eventually end up together? And if so, did you think it would ever happen like this? But now, more importantly, what do you think might happen when they wake up in the morning? Is this going to become real for them, or would it be best for them to continue on just as friends?**

**So many questions.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. :)**

**Thank you all :D**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyyyy x**


	13. Serious Strings Attached

o-o-o

**Chapter Thirteen - Serious Strings Attached.  
**

The sun's rays were strong on her face and the fabric of the sheets was soft on her skin as Aurora blinked, slowly opening her eyes. She immediately scrunched up her face and pulled the blankets over her head, groaning in annoyance at being woken up from her deep, pleasant sleep. Sighing to herself, Aurora's eyes continued to flicker as her mind gradually pieced back together the events of the previous night. Without another single second being allowed to tick by, her vision suddenly widened at the reality of what she had woken up to – a reality that was certainly much sweeter than any dream ever could have been.

Gently rolling over on her opposite side, Aurora stretched her arm out, smiling to herself as she felt around for Cameron's presence next to her. When her hand was met with nothing but an empty mattress, the young Diva frowned as she tossed the blankets off her head and instantly sat up. She gazed around the hotel room, confused to find that it, too, was completely blank, "Cam?"

At first, Aurora was met with nothing was silence, until her ears perked up at a sound coming from the bathroom. Shortly after, the door opened, revealing Cameron standing on the other side of it, shirtless and wearing nothing else but a pair of jeans and an anxious expression across his face. With extreme reluctance, Aurora forced her line of sight away from the toned skin of Cameron's bare torso, swallowing a slight lump of nerves, before casting her own appearance upon his.

She cleared her throat, "Is everything okay?"

The question was one that left her lips with genuine concern as Aurora continued to study the nervousness that was clearly plastered on Cameron's face. As she sat there on the bed in the hotel room, wrapped in the thin sheets and wearing an even thinner pair of pyjamas, Aurora just hoped that Cameron was not going to say something that was going to take away from the perfection that she had felt spark and sizzle between them the night before. Because in that moment she could truly say that was the last thing she ever wanted.

Cameron, on the other hand, found himself overwhelmed with an emotion of his own. One that was very familiar to him and, in fact, was the same one that he was still clawing onto from the previous night. Just as Aurora had looked to him then, she still looked like a perfect, beautiful angel where she sat, waiting for him to open his mouth and answer her. Perhaps even to dissect what had occurred between them. This thought was the one that forced Cameron's brain waves to a screeching halt. He knew what he felt about Aurora, and honestly all he wanted to do was leap over to the bed and feel her soft lips against his once more. But the two of them hadn't spoken a single word to each between their kiss and falling asleep, a part from a simple 'good night'. And deep down, Cameron just hoped for his own protective and concerned reasons that what he had done last night hadn't somehow affected their friendship in the wrong way.

Eventually feeling the silence settle in awkwardly around them, Cameron licked his lips, "I guess I kinda' just wanted to ask you the same thing," he spoke, slowly pacing closer towards her as his nerves continued to increase, "Last night, Rory... I was kinda' just in the present, and I wasn't really thinking about what might happen when we wake up, or what might happen in the future, and I totally don't wanna' ruin our friendship, but last night it just felt, like... I dunno, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time, but now I just don't want to – "

"Cameron!" Aurora suddenly snapped back in, her eyes wide as she brought her best friend's frantic ramblings to a close with a small giggle.

By now the young Superstar had found himself at the foot of the bed with Aurora gazing up at him, kneeling on the edge of the mattress so her head was just about in line with his chest. With a gentle smile sweetly placed across her lips, Aurora then craned her neck up and brought her face closer to Cameron's, meeting him in a chaste kiss. The emotion that rocketed throughout their souls was just as amazing as they both remembered from the night before as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he delicately cupped her face with his hands. The two remained that way for a second or two longer before they parted once more and merely smiled at each other, locking their affectionate glance.

"This is exactly what I want," Aurora reassured him, "So stop freaking out! Just keep thinking in the present, because I don't care about the future, the future is a long way away yet. All I care about is the here and now and being with you."

The relief that was lifted from him was like a heavy weight being dragged off of his chest as Cameron sighed in happiness, clutching at Aurora's sides as he gently pecked her lips once more. It felt incredible to be able to do that whenever he so desired, "As long as you're happy."

"I'm pretty sure your happiness is important, too, ya' know," Aurora replied, crinkling her nose with another small laugh.

Cameron's response came in an instant, "Well, as of this very second, I've never been happier."

Feeling her heart flutter right out of her chest, Aurora sighed in pure bliss, shying away from Cameron for a split second as she felt her cheeks flush in the brightest possible shade of red. She continued to giggle like a school girl as he playfully shoved her down so she was lying across the sheets as he climbed into the bed beside her. Leaning up on his elbow, he cast his warm glance on her.

"There is, um," the young Superstar started again, clearing his throat, "something else though..."

Aurora frowned, "What is it?"

Fiddling with the hem of the blanket, Cameron heaved a heavy breath, stretching his arm out and beckoning Aurora to shuffle closer towards him, "What do you think our dads are gonna' say?"

As the question escaped his lips, Aurora furrowed her brow even deeper, "What makes you think they're gonna' have anything negative to say at all?"

"Well, I am a few years older than you..."

"Yeah, but Dad treats you like you're his own son," Aurora instantly snapped back.

Cameron cocked an eyebrow, "Exactly, so isn't it gonna' be a bit weird for them to see us as... ya' know, 'us'?"

Aurora pressed her lips together, slipping into deep thought as she nuzzled her head closer into the nook of Cameron's shoulder.

Hunter was certainly one who had always been incredibly protective over his three girls. When it came to Aurora, he had near enough frisked down her date that had taken her to her senior prom the year before. Not to mention that he was still very far off from even being on trustworthy terms with Murphy's boyfriend, Jordan. And Vaughn? Well, Vaughn was his baby – 'Vaughn' and 'boys' were two words that Hunter did not even allow to be in the same sentence together. Obviously in this particular situation the guy that Aurora happened to be in a relationship with was someone who Hunter not only trusted with his daughter, but did indeed love him like he was his own son. But that still didn't detract from the fact that this was going to be Aurora's first ever serious relationship.

All of a sudden, as this thought crossed her mind, the young Diva found herself blushing once more, "So, by 'us' you mean... like..." she trailed off, biting her lip as she looked up at her best friend.

Meeting her expression, Cameron grinned, "Like? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm not gonna' just kiss you and then mess with your feelings or not be serious about it, Rory."

"I was just checking!" Aurora argued jokingly, pressing herself even closer against Cameron again. She fell back to a brief silence, "But I do see your point with Dad and Shawn."

"And it's not just that," Cameron went on, "Can you imagine how much attention this might get in the locker room? In the public? Throughout social media?"

Aurora's eyes widened, "Yikes."

"Exactly. So maybe it's best to just keep things on the down low?" Cameron replied, "It's not like I don't want everyone to know that I managed to snatch up the most beautiful girl in the world, 'cause believe me, I do," he added with charm, laughing quietly at the pink colour that remained in Aurora's cheeks, "I just think that it'll be what's best, just for now."

There was absolutely no possible way that anyone or anything at that moment would have been able to wipe the smile from Aurora's face. Since the night before, Cameron had not only shown Aurora that he was incredibly devoted to her, but now despite his own yearnings to be able show her off as his gorgeous girlfriend, he was still significantly more concerned with her own protection and happiness. It drove her completely crazy with affection. And, perhaps more importantly than that, the thought of Dean Elrick was still yet to cross her mind. Not even once.

"Only if we can keep having sleepovers?" she spoke softly, smirking to herself as Cameron did the same, leaning down to meet his lips with hers once more. He held her tightly as he continued to press himself against her, tasting the sweetness of her kiss before eventually breaking away, pecking the line of her forehead.

With a teasing grin, Cameron then sat up, gently pulling Aurora into an embrace across his bare chest – his affectionate grasp clinging to the small of her back. It all truly was perfection.

"Rory, we can have as many sleepovers as you like."

* * *

Staring off across the never-ending stretch of land and grass before him, Hunter sighed happily to himself, breathing in the cool air that welcomingly filled his lungs with fresh life. There was a crisp breeze that danced amongst the many tall trees and the strong rays of mid-morning sunlight streamed in between the thick branches that stuck out from them. It was a very refreshing quiet that Hunter found himself sat in at that moment, only disturbed every now and then by the meowing of a different coloured creature dashing past the front steps of the porch every now and then. It was a long time ago now that Shawn had lost count of exactly how many cats lived on his beloved ranch.

"Here ya' go, buddy," HBK announced, shutting the front door of his house behind him as he strolled over to Hunter and handed him a cup of coffee. Shawn joined him at the small table that was placed on the front porch, adjusting his cowboy hat and grinning at his friend as he did.

"Thanks man," Hunter replied, taking a sip of his drink, "The fall weather you guys get out here is just perfect."

"Ha, yeah, try saying that in about a month when the cold starts to roll in," Shawn snorted, drinking his beverage as he did, as well, "Did you see the kids this morning at all?"

"No, I thought I might have seen them out and about, but nothing. Aurora would have been no doubt out like a rock in her room, though. This is the first chance for a sleep in they've got in a while."

"Yeah, well, you might have missed Cam," Shawn added, "Ya' know he's always been an early bird – Chey too, she took off early for college this morning."

Hunter smiled at the thought of Shawn's beautiful, red-headed daughter. Cheyenne was twenty-one, and still the apple of her father's eye. Hunter couldn't recall Shawn being more proud of just about anything else other than the day when he found out that his daughter had got into the University of Texas to study Communications and Public Relations. More than anything though, HBK was not only happy that his little girl was pursuing a higher education to kick-start her dream career, but also that both of his children were very quickly beginning to make great successes of themselves. It was all he had ever really wanted as a father.

With the expression still engrained in his face, Hunter turned back to Shawn, "How's she going with it all? Still handling it brilliantly?"

"You know it, bud," Shawn swooned, "She's almost there. She'll graduate after the summer with her Bachelors and then decide if she wants to go back and do her Masters or not. She's gonna' be one heck of a super PR maven – like her Aunt Steph, ey?"

Chuckling at the mere notion of a mini Stephanie running around the office, Hunter impulsively cast his mind onto his family back home in Greenwich. It had been a long while now since he had seen his wife and two youngest daughters. And each day that slowly drifted by he began to miss them more and more terribly.

His thoughts swayed back to the older kids – Aurora, Cameron, Cheyenne – all three of them all grown up and living out in the big, wide, scary world. More often than not, there were times where Hunter just couldn't escape the feeling that maybe his time with the kids had slipped through his fingers. It was the most difficult crossroads that he had been stuck at ever since the day Aurora was born. He loved his job, but he loved being a father more. And it hurt him to think that he may be missing the last few years at home with Murphy and Vaughn. All he wanted to be able to do was be there, twenty-four seven, for his daughters to help them make the right decisions in life, and although this was a sacrifice that he had accepted a long time ago, the thought of it now suddenly awakened a new puzzling question in the Game's mind.

Raising his coffee mug to his mouth, Hunter abruptly thought twice as he lowered it back down to the table, "Do you think I've made the right decision?"

Shawn frowned in confusion, "With what?" he asked, "Cam and Aurora?"

"Well, yeah," Hunter said with a shrug of his shoulders, "You don't think that they're being rushed into anything, or – "

"No, no way, Hunter," Shawn defiantly cut in, "I don't think you need to worry. Cameron's a big boy now, he can look after himself, and Aurora has both him and you looking out for her. The way I see it is they wanted a challenge, and that's exactly what they're gonna' get."

Falling back to silence, deep down, Hunter knew that his best friend was right. Up until this point, Aurora and Cameron had done nothing less than absolutely blow him away each and every week that they had appeared on RAW. The seemingly stone-faced Cerebral Assassin was simply letting his deeply set emotions of care and concern get the better of him. He wanted to help Re-Generated soar above the clouds, yet feared having to watch them crash and burn. But he knew that he had to believe in his daughter and godson's own strong will and ability. That didn't, however, make his anxiousness any less severe.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hunter conceited, "I just worry about 'em."

Shawn heaved his shoulders in a shrug, "Well, as much as we'd like to, we can't really protect 'em forever," he stated, "They're not little kids anymore. The only pitter-patter of little feet I get around here these days is from all these cats..."

Instantly chuckling to himself, Hunter shook his head. Shawn's goofy sense of humour could always pull the Game back down to Earth when his head was a mess of a million different thoughts, "You're like a crazy cat man."

"I know – the folks on Twitter love it."

Shaking his head with another laugh, Shawn went back to sipping at his coffee as Hunter continued to let his thoughts settle. His mind was almost always on overdrive, constantly thinking about his work, the company, his wife, his kids – it was a miracle when something had such an impact on his life that he was able to forget about all of that for a moment. And Shawn was one of those miracles.

"Ya' know, I bet all the folks loved to see you back on RAW, too," Hunter spoke, licking his lips with a sigh and a short pause, "I know I did."

Lowering his mug from his mouth, Shawn looked back over to Hunter, frowning as his younger friend went on, "It was a real relief to have you out there with us last night, buddy," he said, stopping once more, "I miss ya', Shawn."

Shawn's vision softened as he locked his expression with Hunter's, reading the emotion that had built up behind his best friend's stern face. At the time, it had definitely taken The Game a while to come to terms with the fact that the other half of D-Generation X - _his _other half was retiring. Eventually, of course, Hunter had been able to move on and still continue to be involved in some of the most brutally fantastic battles of his career, but he still always remembered the beginning of 2010 to have been a really difficult time for him. And he knew that Shawn felt the same way.

Snapping his friend out of his deep trance, Shawn suddenly exploded in a fit of sarcastic laughter, "Ha! Oh, Hunter, don't be going all soft on me, little buddy!"

Well, maybe deep, _deep _down, Shawn felt the same way.

"What are the two of you being so rowdy about?"

A third voice suddenly joined them as Rebecca Hickenbottom pushed open the front door, carrying a plate of biscuits and other snacks.

Shawn's wife was beautiful. The years had certainly been more than kind to her, as well, her long blonde hair still as vibrant and healthy as ever, and her body as slim and toned as that of a Diva's. Placing the plate down on the balcony table, Rebecca raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on Shawn's lap as she awaited an answer to her question.

Stubbornly snatching up a biscuit from the plate, Hunter snarled at Shawn, "Shawn's picking on me!"

"Hunter's being a softie!" Shawn immediately snapped back.

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca placed a delicate kiss on her husband's cheek, "Well play nice!" she ordered, standing up again as she made her way back inside the house, "You've gotta' set a good example for the kids when they come 'round home for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be nice, darlin'," Shawn droned in assurance as Rebecca disappeared back behind the door. The second that she was gone, the Heartbreak Kid turned back to his best friend, a more genuine expression now spread across his features, "Because you know I miss you, too, buddy."

Falling silent at the unexpected words from HBK, Hunter simply smiled, still revelling in awesome feeling that had overwhelmed him the night before when he had been back in the ring with not just Shawn, but both Aurora and Cameron, too.

Almost as if he had read his mind, Shawn then opened his mouth and went on, "And seriously, Hunter, stop worrying about the kids. They're gonna' be fine."

Remaining quiet, Hunter chose to brush off the statement. He was well aware that he was simply being too over-protective of Aurora and Cameron. But she was his first born baby girl, and he was like the son he never had. Hunter knew that he could trust them to make the right decisions and to look out for themselves and each other, but he also knew that nobody, not even Shawn, was ever going to be able to convince him to stop worrying about them all together. They were both just way too important to him.

"I'll have to give Aurora a call later to remind them both about dinner here tonight, I suppose," Hunter then went on, attempting to change the topic of conversation ever-so-slightly.

"Ah, I wouldn't bother," Shawn replied, "Cameron's not gonna' forget, he said it's all he's been looking forward to since they've been back here," he sang proudly. Without another second to spare, HBK then leapt out of his seat, gulping down the rest of his coffee as he adjusted his cowboy hat to block the sun from his vision.

"Now then!" he recommenced, walking down the front steps of the porch, "Remember my old buddy Mr. Snickers? Well, if you thought _that _rabbit was big, wait till you meet my new friend!"

Left completely speechless, Hunter narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched Shawn happily make his way down the front steps and around the corner towards the back of his house as he continued to mumble on about another one of the many, many animals that lived on his ranch.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Hunter soon allowed a small smile to cross his face. No matter how down or concerned he ever felt about anything, spending time with his best friend and being entertained by his wacky sense of humour always managed to leave him feeling care-free and simply so happy. It always had. And Hunter was pretty certain that it always would.

Placing down his now empty coffee mug, too, Hunter reluctantly made his way down the porch steps, wondering what possible beast of an animal Shawn was about to introduce him to. By God, he loved visiting the ranch.

"Crazy old man..."

* * *

Leaning over the railing and casting her vision out to the river that lay before her, Aurora closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh, San Antonio air. She was struggling to recall a time in which she had ever felt more relaxed – she and Cameron had spent the entire day adventuring around the city and now they had ended their outing with a stop at the San Antonio River Walk. There were so many other people around, people with families, kids, dogs, all enjoying a peaceful time walking along the riverside and chatting happily amongst themselves.

As the breeze continued to sweep her brown locks over her face, Aurora pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed dreamily, so ecstatic that she had been given the opportunity to have the day off from being a Diva and just got to be herself. What made it particularly exceptional was that she had got to spend it all with no-one else but her best friend. Well, now, _boyfriend._

Gasping in surprise at the pair of arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around her torso, Aurora smiled as she spun around. With her back now leant up against the river's safety railing, she gazed up gently at the affectionate expression that lay across Cameron's features.

Delicately pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face, Cameron returned the sweet smile, "So, have you had a good day?"

"Beyond good," Aurora instantly replied, "Cam, it's been perfect."

"Well, I'm glad," he responded, letting go of her waist as he shifted his position to stand beside her against the railing, "Do you remember the first time you came down here and did the River Walk?"

Squinting her eyes as she tried to recollect the memory, Aurora soon grinned once more, "Yeah, I do actually. I was almost four and we were all on one of those massive paddle boat things that go up and down the river, hey? Mum was pregnant and freaking out, Dad and Uncle Shawn were too busy making jokes with the boat driver, Chey and me kept getting annoyed at Murphy over the silliest little things, and you – " her narrowed vision hastily turned into a venomous scowl as Aurora pierced her sight straight through Cameron, "You threatened the throw us overboard if we didn't shut up and start behaving!"

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Cameron asked with a sarcastic chuckle, "My mum was getting pretty annoyed at you both as well if I remember correctly!"

Playfully shoving him, Aurora chewed angrily on her bottom lip, "It's still not a nice thing to say to two little girls."

"I know, I know," he conceited, his grin suddenly expanding to giant lengths, "Which is why I bought you a little present."

As her expression impulsively dropped in pleasant surprise, Aurora stuttered over a response, "What? Cam, you didn't have to... What could it possibly be, you were only gone for about ten minutes?"

A cheeky smirk upturned on his lips, "Ha ha, and that's half the mystery isn't it?"

"Cam! – "

"Okay, okay," he urged her, "Just turn around and lift up your hair."

Frowning in the slightest confusion, Aurora slowly did as she was asked, feeling the breeze whip the back of her bare neck before the sensation of a slightly cold chain graced it and she sensed something dangle down against her chest. Looking down, Aurora's jaw dropped at the gleaming, silver chain and the glittery, purple 'A' that stared back at her.

"You know all those craft markets and stuff up along the boardwalk?" Cameron asked, "Well, there was also a little jewellery stand and I thought, hey, why not?"

Remaining absolutely speechless, Aurora blushed as she felt Cameron lean in and gently kiss her cheek. The young Superstar's heart began to race at the desirable smell of the perfume that coated her neck before he reluctantly let her hair drop and turned her back around to face him.

"I just thought I'd make this trip home a bit more memorable for you," he spoke tenderly, before a nervous tone cast itself upon his voice, "Do you like it?"

As she sensed the pink begin to eventually fade from her cheeks, Aurora slowly nodded her head, still at a loss for words.

"Cameron.." she murmured. With her heart fluttering in her chest, Aurora craned her neck up, expressing her gratitude in the one way that she knew she could as she closed her eyes and kissed Cameron sweetly on the lips, smiling her way through it as she felt him tug her into a gentle hug at the same time.

Once they finally decided to part, Aurora instantly took her hand back to the shiny gem that sat upon her neck, grinning uncontrollably at how beautiful it was, "I love it, Cam. I'll never, ever take it off. Thank you."

Taking her hand in his, Cameron simply held his smile towards Aurora as he began to lead her back over to the row of shops that lined the boardwalk, "Now you'll always have a part of San Antonio with you wherever you go."

Butterflies were doing backflips in Aurora's stomach by this point. She had always loved being in Texas – the memories she held with Cameron and his family in the southern state were some of the most precious to her. Not to mention, when they were there the southern twang in Cameron's voice became that much more noticeable and that much more adorably attractive.

"So, do you wanna' go get some ice cream or something?" he carried on.

"Sure," Aurora answered, "Although, at this stage I doubt I'm gonna' be able to fit in... dinner.."

As her sentence trailed off, the cogs in Aurora's mind began to turn at full force. There was something that she and Cameron had forgotten about today, and luckily for the young Diva, she had just managed to remind herself, "Dinner! Oh, crap, Cam! We were supposed to – "

" – go back to my house for dinner," Cameron finished in a similar tone, quickly checking his watch, "Aw, man, it's almost six, we were supposed to be there, like, an hour ago!"

Then, as if on cue, Aurora felt her appearance drop to the ground as her phone began to ring in her pocket. Nervously pulling it from her skinny, blue jeans, she cringed at the one name she was not hoping to see appear on the screen.

"Crap, crap, crap," she whispered to herself as she answered it, "Hi, Daddy! ...Yeah, we're fine, Dad, we're almost there! ..."

Cocking a suspicious eyebrow, Cameron watched in amusement as Aurora carefully slid out of her heeled wedges and stuffed them into her bag, all while remaining on the phone to Hunter. Then finally, in between attempting to sound completely normal and un-suspecting to her dad, the young Diva flicked her head back up to Cameron and simply mouthed one word.

"RUN."

* * *

**Hellooooo guys! :D Sorry it's taken me so long to update! To be honest, I was kinda stuck on the H/Shawn bit for a while :/ It's super easy for me to power through the Rory/Cam scenes, because I'm like the biggest romantical softie out :3**

**What did you all think of this chapter! Doesn't Cameron make for like the sweetest boyfriend ever? Do you think his and Aurora's relationship will last, or is it all eventually going to fall to pieces? And what will Hunter and Shawn say if or when they find out?**

**Mm. Questions.**

**Please, pleaaase leave me a review to let me know what you are all thinking! :) I really do appreciate it!**

**And I'm still having super fun writing this fic. :)**

**Till next time guys,**

**Reneyyyyyyyyyyyyy x**


End file.
